Dreams Do Come True
by DarkRumplesGirl
Summary: Jennifer has started to settle into her new life on Mobius, but it hasn't all been peaches and cream. So when things start to spiral out of control will she begin to crumble, or will she be strong enough to overcome these new challenges?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Home invasion.

Authors note, Hey guys and welcome to the sequel, Dreams Do Come True! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and leave a review, like, or follow if you do. I own nothing except my OC.

Jennifer's pov

"Uuugh!" I grunted tossing my hot blanket and even the sheet from my body in a desperate attempt to cool down. It just had to be in the middle of summer when we landed here. I had found out the hard way that the summers on Mobius were brutal, and having freaking fur did not help matters. It had been little over a month since landing here and I was already praying for winter.

I flipped to my back sprawling out and readjusting my pajama shorts, which were almost sticky with sweat. The house Shadow had bought me was not equipped with air conditioning, although Tails was building me one and it would be done by the end of the week. But my practically melting body needed relief NOW. Huffing I got up, not being able to sleep anyway and made my way to the kitchen.

Passing the large mirror I had hung in the hall I scowled at my reflection. My fur looked sleek with sweat and my quills were limp. I briefly considered shaving my whole body, but then I remembered a image of a shaved cat and shivered. No I wouldn't shave it off no matter how much I hated it at the moment. I remembered complaining about my hair when I was human and scoffed. I honestly don't know how Amy and Rouge stood it, especially Rouge in her tight leather suit. She must smother in that thing.

I made my way over to the fridge and opened the freezer, placing my body against the cool breeze. Groaning at the relief I turned and opened the freezer as well. After a few moments of bliss Spunky walked in looking at me curiously while panting. I gave her a lopsided smile and sighing I closed the fridge and went to the sink to get her some fresh water. After refilling her water bowl I decided to go outside in the hopes that it would be slightly cooler. And perhaps I could wear myself out with a small walk.

Walking out the door I was met with a blast of balmy air, quickly closing the door before Spunky got out I made my way across the front yard. I gave a brief glance at the flower bed that Amy had insisted upon. We had a nice time planting the assortment of tiny plants, my favorite being a puffy blue flower with a long stem. It fairly resembled the different colored dandelions from the story book, Horten Hears a Who, by Dr. Suess. Anyway it added a homey touch to the house, along with the pretty wind chimes Vanilla had gifted me.

Yet I still had a touch of homesickness. Although I was happy here, with Shadow and the others, I still missed earth. There was so much to learn here, I was practically starting my life anew. Which wasn't truly the problem, I didn't mind starting over with a clean slate. My twisted and unusually drama filled past put behind me, with new beginnings and possibilities galore for me to choose from.

But I missed the comfort that I had, I knew how things worked on earth but things were different here. There was a different type of currency here, they paid for things with these large golden rings. I didn't have a job here, didn't know the towns or even the land. I knew nothing of all the different things here, the plants, the history. I didn't want to be a hermit or anything but sometimes it was just so overwhelming.

I just wanted to curl in bed and never leave the house. Geez there was even the fact that there was a king here! I assumed that he was like a President, only with a different title. That's what it seemed like anyway. Shadow told me he made important decisions like a President. There were differences though, like there were guards that protected him and the people not police. The royal family lived in a castle, not a white house. And their system was slightly different from the government I was used to.

There had also been no indication that he was a tyrant or anything of the sort. In fact he was apparently well loved and adored by the public. With the Princess, his daughter Sally, receiving the same feedback. Truth be told I had not met her nor the king himself yet, but with Robotniks trial and such I had seen her on the news. She seemed to be a confident individual, with wit as sharp as a knife. I myself didn't want to attend the trial for several reasons, most of which fell on the fact that I simply didn't want to see him.

Shadow understood and explained my absence to Sally who poised as the judge. In the end they didn't need me to testify or anything, they had more then enough evidence to sentence him to life in prison. At first I was surprised with this punishment, I had expected death for all the crimes he had committed. But apparently the death penalty was not something they did here. So now Robotnik was rotting away behind bars in a heavily guarded prison, just as I had wanted.

I didn't think about him much though as there was too many other things in my mind. Most of them concerning my life here, and what my plans were. As I strolled down the path that led into the forest I pondered over my life here so far. Loads of things had changed, the biggest being the fact that myself and the others were no longer always together. In fact I hadn't even seen Knuckles since parting with him when we had first arrived. But then I understood why he could not visit, his duties to the master emerald were strict, and he took his job of protecting it very seriously. So I understood, but I still missed him greatly.

Sonic had resumed his status as hero of Mobius and spent the days stopping crime, going on a date with Amy, or just plan running. Amy herself would come and see me sometimes, but she was busy with her own job and Sonic most of the time. Rouge had went back to her occupation as a spy, which I thought was pretty awesome but also sad since I had seen very little of her. The only ones I saw on a daily basis was Cream, Tails and of course Shadow. And although he made time for me Shadow was busy with his own job as well.

He worked in a mechanics shop, building and repairing different things. He had extensive knowledge in that field since he worked for Robotnik at one point. Apparently he had read data plans, sketches of blueprints, and had even added touches of his own to the robots they were building. In fact I had been looking for my own job here, but after two interviews I was no closer to being employed. Which I'll admit was a disappointment, since I was growing tired of Shadow paying for my every expense.

He claimed that he didn't mind and it was no bother because he loved me. But I knew how hard he was working to try and support the both of us with one job. He was often tired and guilt was eating away at me. I huffed in frustration turning to go back home, this walk was doing next to nothing. It actually seemed to be making me more hot now that my blood was pumping, and there was only a few tiny breezes flowing through the air. As I started back I couldn't help but notice the brilliant stars above me. Admiring them as I walked I began to think about mine and Shadows first date.

 _Flashback, "Can I look now?" I asked my hands covering my eyes. "Not yet." Shadow muttered leading me along a rough path. I was excited to see what he had planned. We were going on our first official date as a couple and Shadow had insisted it be a surprise. I began to hear soft music playing and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He had led me into the forest behind my house, where in the world would music be coming from? Only a few seconds later and I felt him pull my hands away from my eyes yelling "Surprise!"_

 _As I took in the scene before me I felt a swirl of emotions. Small plastic candles lit up the tiny clearing, as the light of the full moon shone through a gap in the trees overhead. I beamed when I saw a small radio that was playing soft music and a bottle of what I assumed was wine atop a soft plush blanket. He sat on the blanket patting the spot beside him, I quickly followed suit and he wrapped a arm around me._

 _"Look up." he requested. I tipped my head back curiously, and gasped at the beautiful sight. Stars flickered brightly in the dark sky, the full moon framing them perfectly. They looked brighter and sparkled more then earth stars, It was mesmerizing. I slipped my hand in Shadows, "Its beautiful." I marveled. Shadow rustled beside me before a loud pop was heard, and a second later he handed me a glass of wine. I looked at the ruby liquid curiously, wondering what it would taste like._

 _I never had wine before so I wondered if I would enjoy it. I gingerly sipped the liquid, before humming in appreciation. It had a slightly sweet taste and was somehow dry almost. If that at all made sense, but still it was enjoyable. We sipped our drinks in silence for a few moments before Shadow began pointing out constellations to me. I listened attentively, wanting to remember the patterns. "They look like their dancing." I commented looking at the many twinkling lights._

 _Shadow chuckled before standing abruptly and holding out a hand to me. "Dance with me?" he timidly asked. My breathing quickened and I looked to the side in embarrassment. "I um, can't dance." I awkwardly confessed. I felt hands pulling me up and encircle my waist. I looked into his ruby eyes with worry not wanting to make a fool of myself and step all over his feet. "Just watch me." he murmured beginning to step in a small square. I carefully watched his feet attempting to copy his movements, biting my lip in concentration._

 _Just as I was getting used to the repeated steps Shadow twirled me in a circle before dipping me. As he pulled me back up I let out a laugh, exhilarated from the rush that I was actually dancing! He pulled me tighter against him as he smiled himself, "Did you like the surprise?" I nodded vigorously, "This was wonderful, best date ever." He laughed happily, "I'm glad you like it, I was kinda worried you wouldn't." he admitted. I shook my head, "I love it, and I love you." I firmly said. He leaned his forehead against mine with a smile, "I love you too."_

I smiled at this memory, encouraged by the thought that I was making new ones to replace the ones I've lost. I walked through the tree line and saw my house in the pale moonlight. Yet there was something off...did I leave the lights on? I couldn't recall doing that, or did I? I was suddenly hit with a strong sense of deja vu, this seemed familiar. Then I heard Spunky barking like mad inside and I snapped to attention. Spunky was never aggressive unless something was wrong, someone or something was in my house.

And whatever it was, it could not be good. Sparks crackled around my clenched fists, and I quickly circled around to the front door. I was surprised to find it hanging off the hinges, and what looked like burn marks streaking across the floor. "What the crumpets?" I muttered, my head snapped up when all went quiet inside. I stepped inside quietly frowning when I noticed a large green lump on the floor of my living room. Suddenly a groan sounded through the room, the lump began moving and sat up holding its head.

My eyes widened in slight surprise when I realized that it was a large crocodile. He was wearing a large gold chain around his neck and pair of headphones. Clunky shoes were fitted on his feet along with a pair of white gloves for his hands. There also seemed to be rockets attached to the bottom of his shoes, they must have been the cause of the burn marks. I scowled in aggravation, shocking the intruder to oblivion without any hesitation. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he convulsed before dropping back on the ground.

Sighing I turned and snatched the phone off the wall, quickly dialing a number that was familiar. It rang for a few minutes and I thought there would be no answer, it was after all past two in the morning. I gave repeated glances to the unconscious croc, making sure he was not waking anytime soon. I was about to put the receiver down and just deal with it myself, even though I had no idea what to do, when someone answered. "Hello?" a sleepy voice asked. I sighed in relief, "Shadow? Its Jennifer." I replied back.

"Jen, is something wrong?" he yawned. "Shadow I'm sorry for waking you like this, but well...someone broke into my house and that somebody is now laying unconscious on my floor." I bluntly explained. There was silence on the other end for a moment, "I'll be right over." he stated all traces of sleepiness gone. I was about to reply when a loud thunk echoed through the house. "Vectorrrrr!" a upbeat voice called coming from the back door in the kitchen.

A lower voice spoke now, closer this time, "Charmy, you can't just burst into someone's home!" he chided. Ok now I was getting testy, three robbers in one night, was my life really this ridiculous? There was muffled noise from Shadows end of the phone, and I gripped it in frustration. "Shadow, there are more." I hissed. "How many?" he demanded. "At least two, I don't know if there are others." I muttered. The footsteps were getting closer, "Jennifer, hide in the bathroom and lock the door." Shadow demanded.

I paused, "Did you really just tell me to hide?" I deadpanned. There was silence on the other end for a second, "I have officially become the over protective boyfriend..." He sighed before continuing, " Ok fine, kick their butts but be careful, I'll be there in two minutes tops." The intruders were almost upon me, I quickly muttered a reply to Shadow, silently putting the phone down and creeping out of the room. I had just slipped into the hall, the shadows hiding me from sight when a shout of slight alarm came from the living room.

"Charmy get back here! Why didn't you just knock at the front door?!" "Vector, are you ok?" the one called Charmy cried apparently ignoring the one who kept scolding him. So the crocodiles name was Vector? No matter, I quickly rounded the corner my palms snapping with a electric ball in each. "Hands up right now!" I ordered. A purple chameleon with amber eyes looked at me in surprise slowly raising his hands in defense. "Now calm down ma'am, this is just a huge mistake."

My eyes romed over to the other stranger, a small bumble bee that was buzzing over the one named Vector. I aimed one hand in his direction, and the chameleons eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey, leave him alone like I said before this is just a misunderstanding!" he raised his voice at me. I snarled in return, "Yes three strangers just broke into my house, I would say that's a big mistake. For you three that is. Besides having to deal with me and the law, you guys are in some serious trouble. My boyfriend is on his way right now. And I'm sure you have heard of him, the ultimate life form ring any bells?"

The bee gasped in awe, "Espio, this pretty hedgehog is dating Shadow? No way Mr. Creepy could get a girl like this." I blanched at this outburst, I had just threatened his life yet this bee was acting as if it was no big deal. I don't even think he took me seriously. Espio just rolled his eyes, "Apparently he can Charmy." he answered. Then his attention diverted back to me warily, "Look miss we are not thieves or murderers. If you would allow me to explain..." Espio was cut off when my front door burst open.

Shadow was illuminated by the moonlight and his ruby eyes were alight with rage, all in all he looked murderous. Charmy yelped while Espios jaw dropped and he choked in alarm. Shadow himself narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment before giving a huge huff of frustration. "What are you fools doing here?" he demanded. I was mystified, Shadow knew these dolts? All eyes then locked on Vector who got up with a groan, "What happened?" he muttered. His unfocused eyes roved around the room in confusion before locking on Charmy.

"Hi ya Vector! You crashed into this lady's house after I accidentally set off those rocket skates we were trying out!" I winced at the bees high pitched voice, it seemed when he got excited it became even higher in pitch. I jumped when Vector hopped up and began chasing Charmy, "I'm gonna tan your hide Charmy!" he roared. Charmy yelped in fright flying up to the ceiling, which just so happened to be just out of Vectors reach. Vector attempted to grasp the bee by hopping to expand his reach.

His finger tips brushed Charmys shoe, with a squeal he lifted his feet and buzzed to the opposite side of the room. Espio sidled up beside me to get out of the way when Vector charged across the room knocking over a lamp in the process. I dived to catch it, sighing in relief when I just barely caught it. Shadow helped me up while Espio tried to calm Vector down glancing in my direction apologetically. Placing the lamp back I glared at the three strangers, "Who are these bunglers?" I asked.

Shadow growled, "The Chaotix." he replied. I crossed my arms impatient for this night to be over. "All right that is ENOUGH!" I screamed. All action stopped and Vector seemed to notice me and Shadow for the first time. Upon seeing me Vector jumped back, "Your the one who shocked me!" he accused pointing a finger in my face. I shoved it away in aggravation, "You broke into my house, seemed like a valid reaction." I calmly stated. Vector rose a brow, not seeming to know what to say.

Espio butted in, "We are very sorry for intruding in your home, this was just a mistake. I'm Espio, that's Vector and Charmy." he pointed. I glared at first but then I gave a sigh, "Um I'm Jennifer." i stated. "We should actually be going now." Espio nervously said. As they filled out of my home, with Vector giving me a apology and a thank you for not calling the police. Charmy zoomed past me, "Bye pretty lady thanks for not beating us up!" I quickly shut my front door taking a deep breath, bewildered from the events that had just occurred.

I peeked at Shadow from the corner of my eye, "Never a dull moment right?" I commented. Shadow snorted, "I suppose, I'm just glad your alright." "Thanks for coming over, even though nothing happened." I replied. Shadow shrugged, "I didn't mind, are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" he questioned. Nodding the alternative Shadow bid me a goodnight and left.

I climbed the steps wearily going into the bedroom. Spunky lay snoring on the plus by bed, oblivious to the world. "And where were you through all that commotion?" I bitterly asked. She snorted and rolled over at my question and I snickered. Collapsing on my bed I felt the heat settle back into my bones quickly. But after the strange events exhaustion had set in and I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Goals achieved

Authors note, Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying this so far! Also a thanks to **Bikerboy** for the shout out, and just to let you guys know he has a fantastic original story called **Predators of Kilimanjaro.** It is amazing and you guys should really go and check it out. Now I hope you enjoy this next chapter and happy reading! Leave a review if you have time and I own nothing but my OC.

Jennifer's pov

When I awoke I immediately thought over the events that occurred the night before. Attempting to shrug off the weird meeting, and any other thoughts of the Chaotix I went to take a shower. I needed to focus as I had a job interview at the local library in a few hours. I was slightly nervous, I really wanted this for many reasons.

I needed the money for one, to be able to pay rent and other necessities without always counting on Shadow, who was working himself to death. And I needed something to _do_ , after all the endless drama and fighting that we did on Earth, Mobius was sometimes too peaceful. Besides dating Shadow my life had settled into a entirely too predictable routine. And while I had been keeping busy in different ways, such as learning about Mobius, exploring with Shadow, visiting Cream and even cleaning the house.

I felt sort of worthless. Besides feeling guilty that Shadow was paying for my every expense, I was used to taking care of myself. It was almost strange to be having a life that was, for the most part anyway, normal. I remembered very little before meeting Sonic and the others, and not much more up until I was transformed. But in those memories that I still had I was always doing something worthwhile.

Protecting my friends, fighting off Robotnik, helping look for the emeralds. But now it was like a whole other ball game. Besides the fact that I was uncomfortable with being in a different world, I found my life was turned upside down again for the umpteenth time. And I was struggling to find my place. If I could get this job, well that would be one of the small steps I had to take to make my way in this new world.

And if I in fact did nail this interview and was granted the position, I would get some independence back along with my courage. Which had taken a serious hit after two failed interviews, but I suppose that wasn't all my fault. The first I had applied for was a lively ice cream parlor, I had chosen this because I had worked at such a place when I was human. But they had someone else in mind because I didn't get it.

The other was a house cleaning business, now that one I admit I botched up pretty good. I had mistakenly applied for a wanted male janitor ad. Needless to say they were surprised when I showed up to apply for the position. But anyway I hoped I got this job as it seemed perfect for me. One thing that had not changed after my transformation and loss of memory, was my love for books. Feeling refreshed and squeaky clean, I stepped out of the shower.

I huffed as I took in my soaking wet figure, it would take at least forty minutes to blow dry this hair. Just another con to having fur everywhere, and the few quills I did have were always stabbing me. All in all it was difficult to work with, hard to style, and a pain in the butt. With a sigh I got to work making myself presentable and a hour and a half later I was walking out the front door, munching on a muffin. I quickly finished my breakfast before settling into a light jog to town. Shadow would already be at work so I would stop and bring him lunch later.

I considered what to make for him after my interview was over. I usually made him lunch and brought it over so we could spend his break eating and talking together. I finally decided upon chicken parmesan, with garlic bread. The library was now within my sights, and my hands slightly trembled. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and forced a smile.

I could do this, it would be easy, just answer their questions be polite and honest. Piece of cake right? I walked in with confidence and quickly spotted a lady at the front desk. "You got this, you fought off a army of robots, you survived near death experiences for corns sake! This will not be difficult." I pumped myself up. Shaking my arms to loosen my tense muscles I marched over to the woman. "Hi, I'm here for the job interview I'm Jennifer..."

Shadows pov

I cranked the wrench with a grunt twisting the last screw into place. These special side repairs were always a headache to do. But since money was tight these days I always volunteered to do them, along with any over time I could get my hands on. Paying for two different house rents a month was starting to take its toll, not to mention other expenses such as food, utilities, and clothing.

I didn't mind hard work, and taking in the fact that all my hard work was for Jennifer, well I found I didn't mind at all. But no matter how hard I worked it seemed as if I couldn't catch up. I hadn't told Jennifer yet but the bills were starting to pile up. I didn't want to tell her though, I wanted to be able to provide for her, after so long of trying to prove myself over and over to everyone I felt pride over being able to do this for her.

Each time I was able to pay the rent or was able to give her a gift, it was like I was proving to myself, and her that I could be good for her and provide her with everything she needed. After her first week here Rouge had taken it upon herself to take Jennifer shopping for clothes, as she only had one pair, plus whatever the girls had lent her. Jennifer had tried not to spend very much, knowing that it wasn't her money to spend. I had encouraged her to go ahead and get what she liked, but now I was slightly grateful she only went to a few thrift stores.

All in all she got clothes she liked for only about fifty rings. And now I was becoming increasingly frustrated and dissaponted with myself. If I couldn't provide for us then what kind of man did that make me out to be? Closing my tool box with a sigh I wondered briefly if I could somehow work some more overtime into my already tight schedule. I just had to calm down, and hope that all would work out.

I gave a slight scoff as I plucked a torn apart toaster down from a shelve. When had hope ever worked out for me? A whistle blew pulling me from the morbid memories of all the times I had failed. Glancing at the clock as I placed the toaster and my tools back in their respective places, I smiled. It was time for my lunch break, and the unsettling thoughts and worrys fled away at the thought of my break.

Jennifer would always bring me a homemade meal, usually a hot one. Yesterday had been sloppy joes, which I normally hated as the buns were always soggy when you got them at fast food places. But Jennifer had kept the goopy meat mixed with peppers in a separate container and had assembled the sandwich right in front of me. On toasted bread no less. That had made all the difference, and I had scarfed my share down in seconds flat.

I loved her cooking anyway, I would even go as far to say she was better then Amy, and her baking was to die for. But After tasting Jennifer's pecan pie, well it was pretty much like a little slice of heaven on a plate. I told my boss I was taking my break and walked out to the nearby park to wait for Jen at our usual table. It was perfectly positioned under a tree for shade, while also overlooking the whole park.

Placing my chin in my palm my thoughts wandered. Mostly to how Jennifer was settling in, and of course her interview today. I hoped it had went well, she deserved this job, needed it in fact. I had seen how depressed she had been getting and knew she felt guilty about the current situation. I repeatedly told her that I didn't mind helping her out and that what was mine was hers. But she was a independent little thing, and stubborn to boot. I chuckled at the thought, a couple of the reasons I had fallen in love with her though.

Her independence and strength, she had been through so much yet she never backed down. My fingers tapped out a random beat on the cement table as I remembered what had happened the previous night. Those fools were lucky that I had not beaten them to the ground. To be honest if I had not been so exhausted from every thing I probably would have. Jennifer had not seemed to concerned after finding out I knew them, only confused and slightly irritated. I think she just wanted to go back to bed as much as I did.

Or perhaps it was just that not much can surprise her anymore. What with all she had been through, getting caught up in the doctors evil plot, turning into a hedgehog, then coming to a different world. I was interrupted from my musing when a body plopped down across from me and a cooler was placed atop the table. My eyes zeroed in on the cooler considering what delicacies laid in wait inside.

My stomach growled as images of different dishes swarmed my brain, pondering on which might be today's lunch. But first things first, how did Jennifer's interview go? I slowly looked up hoping that there were no tears of sadness, and was happily surprised at the toothy grin she was sporting. "Guess who just got employed at the library?" she asked practically bouncing in her seat. With a smirk I decided to torture her just a bit. "Lets see, it can't be Amy or Knuckles. Is it Sonic?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes at my playfulness, "Come on Shadow you know that Sonic can barely sit still long enough to eat a meal, let alone read a book. It was me, I got the job!" she exclaimed proudly. I smiled at the flash of accomplishment in her eyes, she definitely had needed this. That certain spark had been gone from her for to long. "That's wonderful Jen, knew you could do it." I praised.

I then let my eyes wander back to the cooler, "And what do we have here?" I asked. Jennifer whisked the top off and began pulling out plastic containers. Plopping two in front of me, and two beside her she reached in a final time and produced sodas and a small container. I started pulling the tops off and licked my lips in appreciation. Chicken parm, with a side of fresh garlic bread, I glanced at the still unopened container sitting in between us raising a brow in curiosity. Jennifer had cought me staring at it and laughed, then with a slight flourish she tugged the top off.

"Since this is a special occasion I made a pecan pie." she explained. I fist pumped with a smirk, "Your amazing." I complimented before digging in. Lunch was over all too soon, and I found myself stuffed with good food. But it began to settle like a brick inside my stomach as my thoughts wandered again to the ever increasing stack of unpaid bills that lay waiting at home. Jennifer had finished repacking the cooler with the now empty containers and our trash. I sighed when the whistle blew again signaling my break was over.

Still buzzing from her accomplishment of landing a job Jennifer gave me a lingering kiss and quick hug. "I'll see you tonight?" she asked smiling at me. I nodded before asking a question of my own, "Is it my turn to chose the movie tonight?" "Yes, but I refuse to watch, "Guns, and their long history of craftsmanship, again. Or anything in relation to it." she said in disgust.

I rolled my eyes slightly offended, "You were the one who wanted to learn something, you can't say it wasn't interesting." I returned while beginning to walk away. "Oh yes, the fifteen minute lecture on why the machine gun was so great, was particularly interesting." she commented sarcastically. I growled in response, "Oh you have so doomed yourself with that snarky comment. I have the perfect movie for us to watch now." "Oh really, and what would that be?" she asked. "I'll give you a hint..." I said and I began humming the opening theme to the movie.

Jennifer's eyes widened comically, "No..." she whispered. I chuckled a evil smirk spreading on my lips, "Oh yes Jen, you might even say we will have a splashing good time!" I said enthusiastically. "Shadow please, I'm sorry." she gulped. "No can do Angel, your fate is sealed." I laughed. I was enjoying this, not that I would actually make her watch the film. But she didn't have to know that.

This particular film was called, "The Dark Depths", and was of the horror genre. I had quickly found out that Jennifer had a passion for them, and I had rented it to watch one night as a surprise. Only twenty minutes into the film she had flipped out when a bloodthirsty water creature, shaped like a snake, had pulled one of characters into the lake. The creature had been hiding in deep caverns for years, but after its living conditions were destroyed by eccess pollution it went on a rampage.

Jennifer had been terrified, I had not known she had such a deep fear of sea creatures. Needless to say we didn't finish it, but now I thought it sort of funny to make her believe I would make her watch it. "Shadow you can't do that, I..I refuse to watch it." she stuttered with a shiver. With a snicker I decided to end this little joke, as I was becoming increasingly late. "I'm just kidding Jen I wouldn't do that." I confessed.

Jennifer sighed in relief glaring at me half heartedly, "You are messed up in the head Shad's, I really believed you." I rolled my eyes at the absurd nickname she had picked up from Sonic, "I hate that name, and also the look on your face was priceless." I smirked. She grimaced for a second before a smile broke out across her face. "I'll have to get you back for that little joke Shadow, but I'm to happy to be angry at you right now." she joked. I gave her a quick kiss and hug goodbye and hurried back to the shop. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 So it begins.

Authors note, Hey guys, sorry this is kind of short but things are now picking up! Leave a review if you have time and I own nothing but my OC.

Third person pov

Sunset fell upon a large building, shadows crawling up the sides. The dense forest behind the prison effectively hid two figures from the ever watching eyes of the tower guards. The two scrambled around with what seemed to be a large flat box, wires protruding from it at all angles. They rushed around it fiddling with each wire, adjusting a specific one or connecting a few together. One of the figures suddenly tripped, letting out a yelp as they fell.

"Get up, we have to get this done before the next patrol!" A tall yellow robot scolded. A shorter purple robot frowned, "Sorry, I tripped on a rock." he explained. The tall robot huffed, "Just hurry, we only have five minutes before phase two." he rushed. "Decoe, um why exactly are we doing this anyway? That guy seemed pretty untrustworthy to me." the shorter one asked meekly.

"You know why Bocoe, we have to bust out the boss. Besides this seemed like a great opportunity, his plan sounded foolproof! I mean who else besides him and the Doctor hate Sonic?" Decoe explained to his comrade. "And between you and me, the doctor can use all the help he can get." he added after a moment of thought. "I guess, he just creeps me out. And he didn't even tell us his name." Bocoe replied.

"It doesn't even matter if we don't like him, what matters is he is helping us free and that he has a good plan for stopping Sonic. And if the boss ends up not liking the guy, well then we just kick him to the curb and steal his idea!" Decoe exclaimed with excitement. Bocoe sighed, "I suppose." he agreed. The sun was completely gone now, the previous colors of yellow and red fading into purple and deep pinks.

Decoe grabbed a pair of binoculars watching the left guard tower intensely. The guard standing watch inside yawned before beginning to climb down the ladder, returning to the ground as his shift was over. "Come on we only have a few seconds!" Decoe ordered grabbing one end of the flat package. Without anymore conversation the two set to work, Bocoe quickly snatching the other end and both of them rushing to the large wall.

They set the box down against the wall before kneeling before it, twisting and pulling a few last wires. Not wasting any time they finished quickly rushing back to the trees before they were caught. Decoe grasped a small box in his hands clenching it tight under the stress. They made it back with no complications and with sighs of relief they looked at each other in pride.

"Job well done Bocoe, now we just have to wait for him." Decoe said glancing at the built in watch on his wrist. "He should be here in three...two..one." he counted down. He looked up after finishing, glancing around at the quiet forest. Bocoe frowned, "Uh, maybe he's late?" he suggested unsure. Decoe slowly shook his head, opening his mouth to reply when a slightly loud pop sounded behind them.

Whirling the two jumped in slight fright, before ducking their heads at the new arrival. "Did you do it?" the newcomer snarled. Decoe timidly nodded holding out the small box he had been clutching to the stranger. "Everything is going according to plan so far." he stated. The stranger smirked as he fingered the glowing button on top of the box. He gestured behind him vaguely, "I brought some, shall we say...backup." he muttered.

Then waving something forward Decoe and Bocoe were surprised as medium sized globs started coming from seemingly nowhere. The blobs sloshed towards them, making sickly squishing noises. A total of at least twenty blobs stood before them, all slightly wiggling in what seemed to be anticipation. The creatures looked to be made of water, with no eyes or any facial features in sight. The only thing that you could see, was what looked like a brain inside each of the masses.

As they were gathering, Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other in confusion. This was not part of the plan, they were supposed to release some of Eggmans old robots. They would take down the guards and retrieve Eggman from inside the prison after they blew the wall down. What part did these...things have? The stranger turned and began to address the blobs, "Get in formation!" he snarled.

Incredibly the blob creatures stood at attention, turning to the stranger almost as if they were listening. Then masses immediately began bouncing, jiggling, and squirming to the tree line obeying the strangers command. Decoe and Bocoe recoiled from the strange creatures, warily watching as they bounced unnaturally. "Decoe what are those things?" Bocoe muttered in slight fear.

The robot, having been Eggmans henchman for years, had seen some very strange things. The doctor was known to create all sorts of wacky, and evil looking devices. But these looked like living things, even though he had no evidence if they were or not. But Bocoe noticed no gears or bolts, only that they looked to be made of water. And of course the brain inside of each. So that most likely pointed towards it being alive.

Did the stranger create them? Were they a new species perhaps? But to be honest the shaking globs of goo were not all that intimidating in looks. So Bocoe and Decoe didn't know exactly why they felt fearful of something that greatly resembled a blob of jelly. But the longer they watched them move and wiggle, well, there was almost a unholy feel to them. Something that sent chills down their spines, if that were at all possible.

They stood to the side and cautiously observed what would happen next. With a gleam in his eye the stranger pressed the button atop the small box with relish, chuckling under his breath as the prison wall exploded into bits. The wall burst sending chunks of rubble everywhere, some pieces even landing near them. The stranger pointed to the prison, "Bring him to me unharmed!" he ordered. Decoe and Bocoe timidly watched with slight confusion as his goo army marched to the prison.

The prison itself was in upheaval, elated prisoners were running towards freedom, while others had been injured and lay groaning in pain. The guards were barking commands, and securing the convicts left and right desperately trying to maintain order. All the while trying to find the person who had blew the prison open. As the goopy army made its way down to their goal, the stranger watched intently muttering something unintelligible.

Decoe and Bocoe wondered just what these strange creatures were going to do, and how exactly they were going to bring their boss back. As soon as they reached their objective the piles of goop started causing a new kind of havoc. Now Bocoe and Decoe knew why they felt fear in the presence of these creatures, as the strange blobs began sucking people up.

They didn't quite know what the things were doing at first, but then looking closer they regretted wanting to know at all. The beings were devouring their victim's alive, before spitting out the bones. All in a matter of seconds. Bocoe looked to his partner for...answers perhaps, or a call to stop this madness? But he found only barely concealed horror on his features. This was not part of the plan, this was sick. And even though they were villains and had done bad deeds, this seemed different.

The terrified screams rose up to their ears, and the guards quickly found that bullets did nothing to stop the piles of goo, they only bounced off them. They began to run from the creatures, only a brave few staying to try and fight them off. But perhaps the most terrifying of all was that the person they had teamed up with was smiling. A large sadistic smile was stretched across his lips, and laughter poured from his mouth. Bocoe turned away from the sight trying to convince himself that it wasn't any different from previous deeds he had done while working for Eggman.

But as the screams rose in pitch and the gunfire decreased, Bocoe and Decoe couldn't help to wonder exactly what they had gotten themselves into. The stranger tore his eyes away from the scene, his eyes shining maliciously. "Go get ready for the next part of the plan, I'll finish up things here. I'm anxious to meet my new partner in crime." Decoe glanced at Bocoe before nodding in agreement. They had both turned to leave eager to get away from the massacre that was taking place only a few hundred feet away.

When suddenly a unearthly shriek rang through the air. All three looked towards the prison and were filled with shock to see one of the goo creatures burst apart. The guard who killed the watery being gave a cry of joy and began shouting something to his comrades. The guards abandoned their guns, pulling out knives or anything else sharp they could find, and began attacking the creatures. Decoe and Bocoe watched as another water creature was destroyed, it seemed that the brain was a weak spot.

Hit it with enough force, or in this case stabbing it, seemed to be effecting in killing it. The guards began slaying the monsters one by one, making tedious progress. The stranger snarled in rage, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He then turned to them, "It seems I have to retrieve Robotnik myself." He sighed before continuing, "I loath getting my hands dirty. As for you two." He gestured behind them and Decoe and Bocoe were once again surprised, and slightly afraid to see that more water blobs were coming towards them.

"Take these with you, and do not fail me or you will be nothing but scrap metal." he threatened. Decoe and Bocoe nodded firmly, not daring to question otherwise. They skirted around the creatures, hesitantly beckoning them along before rushing off careful not to touch one. The stranger looked back at the prison letting out a throaty chuckle. "Time to clean up this mess." he muttered before striding down to the large building.

Jennifer's pov

I placed another book in its rightful place, before reaching for the next one in my cart. Glancing at the title and the tag on the spine I quickly looked for its place. This one was to be put away three shelves above me, I stood on my tip toes trying to reach. I was about a inch too short, huffing I struggled to stretch myself higher. "Maybe there is a reason why Rouge where's those high heeled boots after all." I mumbled before giving up. I looked around me, "Where did I put that stool?"

I retraced my steps and found it two rows away, grabbing it I then returned to the cart. I had been working at the library for a week now and it was nothing short of grand. One of the things I was required to do was read a story to the children every Friday, and that was a major perk in my book. That was just one of the thing I did a around here, but defiantly one of my favorites. As I continued placing the books in their respective places I couldn't help to peek in almost every single one. My love of reading proved to be a daily struggle with this job.

They all seemed to be taunting me, and the fact that all of them provided new interesting information made them all the more difficult to resist. This one in particular was titled, "Myths of Mobius." After scanning only the first few pages I set it aside into a rapidly increasing pile on the bottom of the cart. I promised myself that that would be the last one, I would pick no more until these were read.

As I continued my work I vaguely wondered if Shadow had read any of the books I had chosen. I enjoyed reading with him, it gave me a sense of comfort. Also his deep voice was absolutely wonderful to listen to. I snickered to myself at that thought, if I ever told him that he would surely never let me live it down. Shadow was a tease, and while he didn't like Sonic that much he could certainly joke like him if he wanted to. Although he was not as relentless as Sonic who could probably win the prankster award every year.

If there was such a thing of course. I was quickly finished with replacing the books, and I sighed in a mixture of disappointment and joy. Disappointment because I loved this job, being surrounded by literature was awesome. And joy because tonight we were going to have dinner at Creams, and the whole gang would be there,even Knuckles. I hurriedly put away the cart and gathered my books to be checked out. Soon enough I was walking back home where Shadow would pick me up in a hour.

Reaching the house in record time I was surprised to find my door unlocked. I looked around immediately suspicious and on my guard. Oh that was so IT! I wasn't even going to bother Shadow this time, whoever had broken into my house was going to pay immensely. I rolled my eyes heavenward as I turned the knob, why did all the crazies have to be drawn to me? Cautiously I opened the door, and began inching my way to the living room. But was again surprised to find that there were no intruders in my home at all.

Quite the opposite actually, the whole gang was there with the addition of Sally the princess and a hedgehog I have never seen before. "Um, Hello?" I waved awkwardly as I greeted them. No one said anything, and suddenly I was hit with the chilly air in the room along with everyone's serious looks. I raised a brow at their strange behavior, wondering just what the heck was going on. Sonic was the one who stepped forward, "Where's Shadow Jennifer?" I shrugged, "At home? He was supposed to pick me up in a hour. Now guys, what's going on here?."

Knuckles spoke up this time, "We have major problems Jen. Not any of them remotely good." I shook my head, "What are you talking about?" I asked. I became even more puzzled by the fact that Knuckles looked like he had been in a fight, and even more worrying was it looked like he had lost. "And what happened to you?" I questioned becoming concerned as well as confused.

Sonic answered my question, "Eggman was broken out of prison today Jenny. And not three hours after, Knuckles was attacked and the master emerald was stolen. Fortunately he was able to escape with the chaos emeralds before they could take them as well." The rage I felt at Robotniks escape was immense. But I was kept grounded by the excess confusion and worry over what happened to Knuckles. "Attacked, by who? And how is Robotnik free?" I growled. My joyful mood from before had disappeared, and as I clenched my fists I wondered just how this could have happened.

Before Sonic could begin explaining, someone began knocking at my door. Holding up a finger for him to wait, I quickly went to answer the door. Yanking it open I found a pair of familiar ruby red eyes. He smiled at me and said hello, but I only gave him a grim smile in return. His own grin falling at my expression, he quickly asked what was wrong.

Sighing I let him in, "We have HUGE problems Shadow, huge problems." I repeated. Glancing at me in puzzlement as we entered the living room his eyes then snapped to the many guest inside. My eyes locked with a grim Sonics, and I knew we were in big trouble. If this threat could get Sonic serious, then there was for sure major hardships on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Threats galore

Authors note, Hey guys I'm just gonna cut to the chase as you have been waiting long enough for this chapter. So ill just say I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you have time and I own nothing except my OC.

Jennifer's pov

It was hard to concentrate with all the angry voices that were colliding in my living room. Everyone was arguing amongst themselves, everyone but me. I was struggling with my own inner turmoil, rage that Robotnik escaped, confusion over this new threat, or should I say threats plural. Not only did we have these new creatures on our backs, but there was also a new character on the villains side. Shadow and I had listened to Knuckles story of the creatures attack on him, and how they managed to take the master emerald.

I looked up from my clasped hands to glance at Knuckles, he had seemed very upset after retelling the story. Which was understandable since it was his sworn duty to protect it and the chaos emeralds. Right now he was yelling at Rouge who seemed to be picking on him for losing the emerald to a blob. I knew she was just as upset with these events and she was releasing that anger in the only way she knew how, with sarcasm.

I wanted to intervene, to try and comfort him with the fact that he did his best, and that at least he managed to escape with the chaos emeralds. But I just didn't have the energy, there was to many feelings I was trying to sort out within myself to attempt to comfort someone else. Tails was attempting to pry more information out of Sally who had already been to the prison and questioned the guards on what happened. The guards that were still alive that is. The story's were all the same, after the wall went down it had been utter chaos.

Shadow and I had watched the news report along with the others. They had shown clips from the security cameras along with a couple of interviews from a few prisoners and guards. It had been awful, a massacre, like the city Robotnik had taken over on earth with Mecha. There were to many body's, to many bones and to much death. After the first wave of jiggling blobs had invaded, heck right after the wall had been blown it had been all over.

The creatures had started sucking people into their mass, and we watched as the body's dissolved inside them, the victim thrashing and screaming. They spit out the remains in a matter of seconds. I had gagged at the sight, and I think I heard Tails make a similar noise but the others stood silently with tight expressions. We watched as the guards fought back, attempting to protect their fellow man, the prisoners who had been injured from the blast, and the ones that were still alive inside.

They quickly found that their guns were worthless, the bullets only serving to bounce off, and in some cases bounce back and hit them. Then lo and behold they found that stabbing them was the key, or any other forceful damage to the brains inside the wiggling masses of terror. It had seemed as if they were winning, they began pushing back the blobs, cheers began ringing through the air. Only to be replaced by screams. Some _thing_ tore into the place, and that was the only way I knew how describe it, as a thing.

For one, I could not catch a glimpse of this new person. And second, it was slaughtering all in its path, you could hear its cackling laughter over the cries and pleads for help. It held no mercy though and soon the battle field was nothing more then a graveyard. I shuddered at the memory, I did not want to remember the horror that was on every frozen face. The glassy eyed stares, the blood that was spattered everywhere.

At the end the killer stopped in the middle of the prison yard surveying all the death with a satisfied smile, and we were finally able to see him clearly. My friends reactions were instantaneous, gasps and mutters rang through the room. Apperently they knew this stranger, but no one made a move to tell me and I didn't ask, still too focused on the screen trying to catch every detail. And I had been wrong, he was not in fact a thing, but a hedgehog, with lime green fur and a black leather jacket.

He had sunglasses atop his head and he fingered the edge of his jacket absently as he looked over the prison. Those details were not so strange, but then I saw he had two large and ugly scars on his belly. He only stayed still for a moment more and then he was off again, he had super speed it seemed and much more skill then your average goon. He came back on screen after a few moments carrying a very familiar man.

And that's when the arguing had started. I was able to catch pieces of the different conversations and had found out three things. One, the strangers name was Scourge. (And while they had apparently met him, and most likely battled with him. I still did not know where he was from and what their past story with him was.) Two, while I was positive that Scouge had something to do with these new blob creatures, Knuckles had said a interesting tidbit when he told us about his encounter with said creatures.

And that was that they had intelligence. I remembered what he said... _"There was hardly any warning before they were on me, they made soft sloshing sounds when they moved. After I tried attacking the first wave I quickly found out if I could hit them hard enough where the brain was they would die, but then they started using different tactics. Almost as if they could think up complex strategies. They began blocking and attacking, pushing me back, like they were learning my attack pattern.I tried different attacks, even going on the defense. But then I started not being able to hit them at all, I was barely able to keep them off of me. And no matter what, there was a group of them that was always moving, like they couldn't stop. But then I realized the ones who kept moving were actually circling me, they were trying to distract me along with the group that was attacking. When I figured it out I noticed a few of the creatures had the master emerald, and another was attempting to suck up the emeralds. That's when I decided to high tail it out of there, I barely escaped with the chaos emeralds."_

They were not machines, or anything that he or any of the others had encountered before. So that more then likely left Robotnik out. And the third and final thing was that everyone actually seemed genuinely frightened by this Scourge. Of these three facts, I had nether the information to solve them, nor the will power to ponder it anymore. So with one more glance at the squabbling I darted quietly to the kitchen. It was not much quieter, but there was breathing room. I sighed before deciding to make some snacks, I had a feeling we were going to be in for a long night.

I got out the large platter that I had found for only two rings at the good will, and placed some bread on it. Getting out other ingredients I assembled sandwiches before cutting them into halves. Good gravy would we ever get a break? I mean I know we were hero's and I know that our job never ends. But as I kept thinking about all those lives that were lost at the prison, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I should have killed Robotnik after all. Just one death, and it would have saved hundreds.

I shook my head to clear out these shameful thoughts, I knew I had made the right decision. When I had went after Robotnik it had been for all the wrong reasons, it had been for revenge. Not for the good of mankind, and not for the safety of my friends. No it had been my unbridled hatred and want for him to suffer, that drove me to want him killed. There was no way I could have known this would happen, it wasn't my fault...was it?

I was just starting to slice up some apples, bananas and strawberries when I saw a extra pair of hands begin helping me. I smiled a bit ruefully, happy for the interruption from my dark thoughts. But also dissaponted that my break from the world seemed to be over. I turned expecting to see Shadow, Rouge, or perhaps Amy. But I was surprised when I saw it was none of the above.

It was the stranger who had arrived with Sally. My brow furrowed, who was this guy, and why was he helping me? I mean yes I suppose I was glad for the help, but usually people you don't know, don't just waltz into someones kitchen and began helping without saying anything. I was just about to ask who he was, when he turned to toss some cut fruit into the bowl between us.

Catching me looking at him he smiled and said, "Well it looks like we are in a pickle again. Eggman just doesn't know when to quit huh?" Catching me by surprise I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Robotnik is free yes, but I don't think he knew he was going to be. That person...Scourge, he seems to be the real threat right now. Him and those creatures that is. And it seems as if he needs Robotnik for something." The guy nodded his head, soaking in my words. I took the lapse in our small conversation as a chance to collect my thoughts.

I scrambled with my memories, did I know this guy on some level? He acted as if he knew me, did we meet and then I forgot? To be honest it sounded like something I would do, I had been in similar situations. But for the life of me I could not remember anyone introducing me to him, but perhaps it was a guy Shadow knew at his work. Or maybe a friend of Amy's? I peered closer at him studying his profile.

He was a green hedgehog, almost like a forest green. And his quills were in a style that could only be described as punk rock, with a few hanging in his face. A red vest, spiked bracelets and two gold earrings in his right ear completed this look. As I glanced over his form once more looking for anything remotely familiar, I noticed he had black eyes. And a pair of drumsticks sticking out of a orange fanny pack he was wearing. I focused back onto chopping strawberries into halves, still not sure if I knew this guy or not.

After finishing the strawberries I glanced over to him once more opening my mouth to just ask who he was, when he interrupted me. "So, how have things been with you Jennifer?" he asked. I snapped my head back around looking back at the half peeled apple I was holding. Ok that clinched it, he defiantly knew me! Oh sweet holly berries, what if he noticed my confusion and found out I didn't know who he was? Then I had a more confusing thought, how in the world did I forget meeting this dude?

With his slightly eccentric look, you would think I could forget something like that. Suddenly chuckling came from my left, I jerked at the noise and saw Sonic walking in eyeing the snacks we were preparing with hunger. "Manic stop torturing poor Jen, she looks like she just forgot to give Shadow a birthday gift." The guy next to me let out a sigh but started laughing nonetheless, "You just ruined the joke Sonic, boy I had her going pretty good." I narrowed my eyes, beginning to piece everything together.

Sonic shook his head grabbing one of the sandwich halves, "Jennifer, meet my brother Manic, expert prankster, well known thief and goof." Sonic had put a disapproving emphasis on, "well know thief". My eyes snapped to Manic, "You were just putting me on this whole time, making feel bad thinking I had forgotten meeting you or something? And what do you mean well know thief?" I asked, aggravation seeping into my tone.

Manic frowned a bit, "Well, uh yeah. But it was just a joke, I've heard so much about you from Sonic that it almost feels as if I _do_ know you. Sorry, I just wanted to mess with you a bit." he mumbled sounding slightly ashamed. Looking at his frown I felt a little guilty, oh my gosh I was going soft. I sighed, "Its fine, your acting skills are actually pretty good." I smiled showing I was teasing, while his eyes lit up and he gave a wide grin in return. I picked up the platter full of sandwiches, nodding to the fruit I asked Manic to carry it to the living room.

"Sure, I don't mind helping a pretty girl." he replied giving me a wink. I blushed a bit, a little uncomfortable with his comment but I shrugged it off continuing to the living room. As I set out the food I went back to the kitchen to make drinks and get out some chips. Manic helped me again and by the time I finished thanking him and handing out the beverages the bickering had mostly came to a halt.

Now everyone was eating and just looked exhausted. I picked up a apple slice, looking around the room for Shadow. I frowned when I saw him leaning against the wall glaring at the floor. As if feeling my stare he glanced up, he game me a brief smile before pushing off the wall and coming to stand next to me. After a few minutes we had finished the small meal and it was back to business. Sally spoke up first, "Well we are all up to speed with the certain events that happened, Eggman has escaped and we now have him and two new threats hanging over us.

It looked like the peace we fought so hard for here in Knothole has been broken. And if we don't stop this it will surely spread to all of Mobius. As I'm sure Eggman has not given up his dream of conquering this world and those that we know of." I grimaced, Sally had just confirmed all my worries, Robotnik would not stop until he had the world in the palm of his hand. And now earth, and whatever other world they had discovered was on his hit list too.

"Yeah we know all this Sal, but what can we do? Do you have any clue where Scourge took Egghead, or even why he did in the first place?" Sonic questioned. "If I remember correctly Scourge didn't exactly play nice with any of his allies. So why would he take the chance that we would find out he was here, just to rescue the doctor?" Shadow inquired next. Then Rouge, "Scourge would have had the element of surprise on his side if he didn't do that little stunt with the prison. And there's also the fact that its most likely that he brought those creatures with him. And why did he want both the master emerald and chaos emeralds?"

No one had answers for these questions, we were all confused and wary by this whole situation. We had been taken by surprise and we all hated that feeling of being unsure. Sally sighed, "We are getting nowhere, we need more information." "Maybe we can go to the prison, see if we can find anything there. Some residue from those creatures or something that I can analyse in my lab to find out more about these things." Tails suggested. "Yeah and maybe, we can find a trail that Scourge left. Trust me when you run at the speed of sound, you leave a mess." Sonic added.

Sally nodded slowly, "Alright that sounds promising, lets all meet at the prison tomorrow at seven sharp. See if we can find out anything more about all of this." Everyone agreed with this plan, and some of the tension seeped out of the room. Soon people began to talk a amongst themselves, tossing different suggestions and theories around. Shadow went to go talk to Rouge and Knuckles wanting to hear exactly what happened when Knuckles was attacked.

I had begun picking up the trash and plates when Sally walked up to me. "Hey so your Jennifer right?" she asked while she grabbed a empty soda can and empty plate. "Oh, uh yeah that's me. Also y..you don't have to help clean, I got it." I cursed myself for stuttering, but hey I was talking to a _princess_. How were you supposed to talk to royalty? She chuckled, "Nah, I don't mind. It'll give me a chance to talk with you. Sonic has told me a lot about you, I have to say I was a bit skeptical when he wanted you on the freedom fighters team. But after I heard about all your adventures and abilities, well I was intrigued."

I nodded slightly, "Yes well, Sonic has a habit of exaggerating, I can fight well but it was with the help and training from all my friends." Now Sally was laughing, I felt a blush rising up, was she laughing at me? I replayed our small conversation in my head trying to find something funny. "Oh gee, Sonic said you would be really modest. Sorry I didn't mean to laugh." "Oh, no its fine, I thought maybe there was something on my face." I joked. Sally snorted, "Seriously though, can you show me your powers? I'm really interested in what you can do."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." I immediately agreed. There was no way I was going to refuse such a small request from the princess. Sally then grabbed my hand dragging me to the front door, "Alright then lets go!" "Wait, now?!" I sputtered. "Come on guys, Jeniffer is gonna show us her stuff!" Sally hollered. The others cheered, but Manic seemed the most excited as the others had already seen me in action.

Oh bloody Barons coat, all of them were going to just watch me? I didn't mind all my friends watching much, but Manic and Sally? I'll admit I was freaking nervous. I did not think this through when I said yes to her! I sent a shocked look over to Shadow mentally pleading with him to save me. Shadow sent me a smirk and a wink back, not saying a word. I narrowed my eyes at him, oh he would so pay for this.

I was quickly pulled out of the house and into the woods behind my home. The others made a semi circle around me with Sally on my right side. I sighed, shaking my hands to try and rid the sudden bought of nerves I had gotten. "What would you like to see?" I asked Sally. "Can you conjure lightning?" she replied excitement creeping into her tone. I snapped my fingers, a lightning bolt appearing in my left hand.

"Can I hold it without getting shocked?" she asked. I contemplated, "Well, I've never tried to give my conjured sparks to anyone willing before. I think they are like Shadows chaos spears, only I conjure mine from my own energy while Shadow uses chaos energy. But I don't really think it would be a good idea." Sally presented both of her hands palm up to me, "Can I try?" I shrugged not thinking she truly meant it, "You might get shocked." I warned.

"I can handle it." she wiggled her hands towards me again. "I really don't think.." I started. "Come on Jennifer, think of how much you would contribute if you could provide us with these kinds of weapons." Sally interrupted. "I would still be on your team, and that would contribute. Besides the others all have their own fighting style, and they would probably find little to no use for the bolts and sparks I would supply. If I could even do that." I argued.

I looked to the others for conformation sure that they would be on my side and see that this was dangerous. "I think Sallys right, if you could do this it would give us a small edge in a battle. You could supply everyone with some ammo before rushing into the fight." Tails said. "I say let her do it if she wants, if it shocks her its her own fault, but if it doesn't then good." Shadow remarked. I looked back at Sally who was now grinning, knowing she had won. Biting my lip in slight apprehension, I dropped the bolt hesitantly into Sally outstretched hands.

The result was instantaneous, Sally dropped to the ground with slight convulsions but she didn't scream. Gritting her teeth she looked up at me, "Ok there went that idea. But that was good! You'll be a great new addition to the freedom fighters!" "You mean...I'm part of the freedom fighters now?" I asked. Getting up Sally smiled, "Yup, that is if you want to be?" I nodded my head, "Yes, thank you!" Chuckles rang out behind us but I paid them no nevermind, I was now a freedom fighter! "Hey now that that's settled, how's about you show us some other tricks?" Sally questioned. I smiled sparks beginning to crackle in my palms, my nerves flying away. "With pleasure." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dealing with it.

Authors note, Hey guys here's the next chapter. I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy, and as always I own nothing but my OC. Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

Walking around was a hassle, not to mention a heath hazard. Rubble, all manner of sharp barbed wire and metal littered the yard. Along with dried puddles of blood from where bodies had previously laid. As I wandered around the prison I found nothing of particular use clue wise, only a disturbed feeling that had now settled in my gut. Sally had rigged up a system to check every inch of the crime scene. She had roped off areas in a walk way about three feet wide and as long as the prison wall.

All in all there was probably little over a hundred areas we had to walk through. I myself was on my sixth go around, with still nothing to show for my efforts. But I was not the only one, none of us had found anything really, except for Knuckles who had found a small puddle that had a strange substance mixed with some blood. Sally had bagged some of the ooze to run tests on.

I sighed, this was in one word horrific, it drudged up memories from the town Robotnik had demolished on earth. When I had first arrived here it was right from the start a all around peaceful place. And since we had thrown Robotnik in jail the crime rate had been very low. Sonic himself had said things had never been so quiet, and he had never had so much time on his hands. The freedom fighters had relaxed as well, letting their guards down. I too had settled into a routine and now I felt like the scum of the earth with what had happened.

I myself knew what Robotnik was capable of and I should have kept a closer eye on him. But then again I still don't think Robotnik planned this exactly, but the thought that he might have friends willing to bust him free seemed unbelievable to me. I growled, scolding myself for making excuses on why I didn't see this coming. I could make a ton of excuses for myself, I was too preoccupied to even think about Robotnik attempting to escape.

Or better yet someone wanting to actually break him out. How was it my fault, I didn't know Scourge so how could I have known what he was planning? But what it all boiled down to was that I had tossed Robotnik to the furthest point in my head. As soon as he was tossed into that prison he had become someone else's problem. And with a gut wrenching feeling that had become constant ever since I found out about this whole thing. I felt that all this was somehow my fault.

I knew I was right in my decision not to kill Robotnik because while that would have the world of a very evil man, I knew it was still wrong. You couldn't justify murder in any way except accidental or self defense. And my mind had been clouded over in revenge, I was not thinking about the greater good no matter how many times I tried to deny it. So that had left the only option, and that was to imprison him.

And I had foolishly believed that Robotnik was the only demented and villainous person out there. Well the only one that was actually at that level of insanity. Sighing yet again with a frown tugging at my lips I noticed that I had reached the end point of my line. I glanced up seeing Tails kneeling a few feet away from me, examining a knife with some crusted over goop on it.

I made my way over to him curiosity pulling me. "What is that?" I questioned. "I think its from those creatures, it must be a knife that was dropped after one of the guards had killed one." Tails replied. Tails then went off to find Sally to show her his find. I felt my heart pull as I watched him go, and I realized in that moment that Tails was still just a kid. And to have to see all of this...this carnage.

And he didn't even bat a eye. It made me feel even more stupid for acting so mopey and downtrodden. And while yes I had a right to feel that way, I still felt dumb looking at his determined gaze while I was practically feeling sorry for myself. In a way this might have been my fault but I needed to accept that fact and move on. There was still something I could do about it, I needed to get my act together and fix this problem. Nip it in the bud, as another way of putting it. So with a new found energy I set my jaw and went on to the next area, beginning to search through the rubble and dirt. I was now doubly determined to find something of use.

Shadows pov

I scoffed in disgust as I kicked away what looked like half a femur. Scowling I glanced around me to see the others looking just as uncomfortable but pushing through in the hopes that it would be worth it. Truthfully it felt wrong to be pawing around this area. Be it the fact that it once held notorious prisoners or the fact that it was now a graveyard I didn't know.

I just knew the very ground felt as if it was poisoned, or at the very least haunted. I growled now unhappy at my swirling emotions. Ugh how I hated that word, _emotions_. I always did hate feeling. Ok that was a lie, I enjoyed all the emotions when I had been first born. Or should I say created... But still I had happy and memorable moments with Maria. Chaos, it still hurt to think about her. After she died though and I was sent to that horrid planet earth, where G.U.N placed me in that capsule. Well I didn't feel much besides various forms of rage and a lust for the total extinction of the human race.

And that's when Amy had gave me that heartfelt speech at the ARK when the biolizard was free. And suddenly I could feel something other then the rage and longing for something I didn't know I wanted. And that was the beginning of something _more_ for me. I was no longer a just a weapon, no longer a villain. And then my life changed again when I met Jennifer.

I glanced up from my relentless searching to look at her. She was a few lines over from me, and appeared to be scooting over some barbed wire carefully. I sighed wistfully as I took in her beautiful face. And she was in all ways, inside and out, breathtakingly beautiful. And anyone who said otherwise, well then I would break their face. I didn't deserve her, but I would selfishly hold her close for as long as I was able.

I never thought I would feel a love as powerful as the love I had for Maria. But after all the trials and tests we had gone through, I truly believed she was my soulmate. We were just compatible, she was not afraid of me even when she saw some of the darkness I had inside. She trusted me, with her life as well as her heart. And secretly I swore to myself I would never harm it or her.

And that only made me even more nervous with a recent decision I had made. I vaguely wondered if I was going at it too soon. And with recent events it might not be the best time. But as I thought about the small black box and its contents that I had hidden in my dresser drawer... I just didn't know how much longer I could wait. I then went back to my own searching, shuffling forward and picking up stuff to examine. My body was doing the work but my mind was a different story.

It was in a thousand different places. Not any of them remotely good. Different scenarios of what Scourge could possibly have planned. Our fates if he succeeded in whatever plan he had. I actually snickered at that thought, like we would ever let that happen. If he was ever successful then that would mean we were all dead. My jaw set and the slight mirth I had before now fled at this dark turn in my thoughts. I glanced at Jennifer again and took a quick look at the others too. Clenching my fists I went back to looking for any thing suspicious. But I quickly made a promise as well, _I swear on my immortal life I will not let any harm come to the ones I love. Not even the faker..._

Jennifer's pov

After many hours working under the strict guidance of Sally we had come up with minimal finds. The gang had gone to their separate homes while I had went with Shadow to his house. We were exhausted and Shadow seemed to be in a foul mood. I watched him bang around in the kitchen assembling something I couldn't identify. This was uncharted territory for me, Shadow was usually happy around me.

I had never really seen him like this, withdrawn with anger simmering on the surface. And I wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "Shadow, what's wrong?" I asked. Better to just be blunt right? "Nothing, everything is fine." he punctuated this scentance by slamming some mustard on the counter. I slightly deflated at this response, why was he mad? And why did he seem mad at me?

I could understand why he would be upset, today and even yesterday had been difficult. But I was trying to stay determined and not let my fear control me. I wondered if that was what Shadow was doing, or was he really just angry? Or was I reading too much into this whole thing and I should just leave him alone? My questions were answered for me when Shadow groaned leaning on the counter and burying his face in his hands.

I quietly shuffled into the kitchen, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, you can talk to me. Is it about Robotnik and Scourge?" I waited so long for a reply I thought he was just going to ignore me when he peeked up at me from between his fingers. "Its everything. Once again we are all in danger and after what happened last time..." I frowned as he suddenly jerked me into a hug crushing me to his chest.

"Shadow?" I questioned baffled. "I..I can't lose you again." he murmured against my neck. I gently pulled away reaching up to cradle his face in my hands. I paused for a moment choosing my words carefully. Shadow was not the type to take quick assurances. Relying more on past experiences then hope that everything will turn out well. "Shadow, your forgetting that I lost you too. And while that is a scary possibility, there might be a chance it will happen again." He winced at my words jerking away from me.

I tugged at his hand before he could leave though and continued. "But, your also forgetting that we found each other. All the unbelievable garbage we have been through, we always found each other every time." Grabbing his other hand I pulled him closer. "And it was because I love you, and you love me. We trusted, we hoped, and we fought for each other. Its ok to worry, I'm worried too. However, we can't let it control us." Shadow visibly softened, "Your right." he sighed.

"I'm getting overwhelmed I guess, I just wish things would stay peaceful. These villains just seem to keep crawling out of the woodwork like ants." he explained. I chuckled, "Just remember good always wins over evil." "I suppose." he agreed. "But what sacrifices will we have to take to win this new challenge? After all we faced last time we saved the world, I fear that it will be worse this time around." he added. I blanched, my mouth going dry at his implication. I recalled all the hardships we had faced before on earth and stories of fairytales flew through my mind.

All of which the hero suffered in some way before gaining a happy ending. After a short pause I gripped his hand tighter and said I didn't know. My slight determination was now gone, melted away as my doubts increased. His face fell a bit at my words and I slumped in slight despair as well. We stood in a awkward slice as we let our thoughts run, both of us imagining dark things such as losing this new war.

Right now Scourge and Robotnik had the advantage. And I think Shadow could feel that, and it had frightened him. And now he had unintentionally spread that feeling onto me. Not that I blamed him, no I was proud that he had shared his feelings with me. That was often hard for him to do, he was more comfortable dealing with his emotions by himself. I didn't know if that was a thing that happened with all guys, or if Shadow was just more closed off. I assumed it was a bit of both.

But now I felt like closing off all my emotions. I could not find the words to comfort Shadow as I didn't want to make him feel worse, and because I couldn't even put my own ill feeling to rest. I felt useless, and dark feelings of hopelessness began cropping up, twisting in my belly like parasites. And judging from the look on Shadows face he was feeling something along the same thing.

I sighed, the conversation felt over and I really had nothing left to say. He wouldn't look at me anymore, seemingly content to glare out the window. I felt as if I should leave, and after trying to make eye contact with Shadow and failing I felt he wanted me to leave as well. "Its getting late, I need to check on Spunky and get some rest for tomorrow." I said. It was a valid excuse but it still fell flat and the tension slightly increased in the room. Shadow simply nodded at me, "Good night then."

I swallowed back a frown, stepping to the door. My stomach hurt as I opened the door, my mind screaming at me to say something and not leave him like this. I realized that this was the closest thing we had to a fight since we started this relationship. No, not really a fight, more like a disagreement? No, that sounded wrong too. I didn't know how to word what ever this was, but I didn't want to leave like this. Shadow may have acted like he wanted me to leave, but did he really?

Before walking out I looked back at him, "It will all be ok Shadow, I love you." He didn't turn, nor grace me with a reply. I swallowed hard and not sure what else to do I turned to leave when Shadow called my name. I turned back to look at him, half way inside the doorway.

"When Maria died, I went on a rampage. In that time I truly lived up to my name, the ultimate life form. I was nothing more then a killing machine. I didn't allow myself to feel anything but my rage and grief. Until I realized with Amy's help, that I was not doing what Maria had wanted after all." I stayed quiet and unmoving, Shadow never talked about Maria. And I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"For a long while after I felt I had shamed Maria's memory. And with all the memories of those I had slaughtered, I truly felt like a monster. I had only been doing a little better when I met you, and then you rocked my world in ways I had not thought possible. Not only did I learn to love you, but you had decided to love me too. And now that all is peaceful and right in my life, that's when all this...chaos happens!" he gestured around him to emphasize his point.

"History has a way of repeating itself. And while its not always in the same way...it almost always has the same effects." He turned towards me now and I was shocked to see his eyes were shiny with tears. "I can't lose you Jennifer, and I can't become a monster again." With these final words he turned on his heel and practically ran to his bedroom. "Shadow!" I called, but the slam of his door was my only reply. My heart dropped as I slowly walked outside and closed the door. Walking back to my house I felt lower then a grasshoppers knee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Make up

Authors note, Ok, here's a pretty long chapter for you guys. I won't make this note long as I have kept y'all waiting for this long enough. But I do want to apologize for taking my sweet time with this. Not only have I been getting completely slammed with real life, I have also had trouble getting this chapter right. But anyway, leave a review if you have time as I love hearing your input. I own nothing except my OC.

? pov

So many things to do, and so little time. I shoved away from the computer I had been viciously tapping on for the past hour, a scowl forming on my mouth. Rubbing my sore and tired eyes I thought about taking a short nap, I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. But I had to keep working, I was so _close_. It was all coming together, the formulas were finally beginning to mix flawlessly. Those bouncing blobs I had started out with were a thing of the past.

No, now my chaos army was more advanced, they were smarter, stronger. I only needed to upgrade the machine that made them now. And that's exactly what I was working on, what I had been working on since the start. And it was so close to being complete. But I was still missing something, I still needed that final piece. It needed a better power source, along with some tweeks to ensure it could handle these new and improved formulas I had created. I had the master emerald, only it was not enough.

No, not enough for my new creations to be born. In time for the next attack I had planned that is. They must be ready in time for my plans to work. Everything had to be perfect, even to the last second. I had waited far to long to fail now. And If I only used the master emerald as my main power source, my creatures would not be done in time for the next phase to take place. They must be done by the end of the month, and I was growing increasingly frustrated at my lack of options.

The hero's were now on guard, and protecting the chaos emeralds diligently no doubt. So I could not attempt to try and steal them again, at least not right now. I could work with the equipment I had, but I would be scrambling to finish even three months from now. Before I had the master emerald I had to work for over a year, just to create that small army. Making each one was a tedious process, and in total I had only been able to create fifty. I snarled when I recalled how almost all of them had been slaughtered.

Some of them from that blundering guardian, Knuckles. But most because of Scourges laziness and his lack of intelligence. He had stupidly released my chaos army to attack the prison, while he stood at the sidelines and let them be destroyed. Only when they were all killed and could no longer finish the job, did he step in. I slightly chuckled, though I did make him pay for that error. Oh yes, he did pay dearly. In fact I personally thought the new scars I gave him brightened his appearance.

He of course did not agree, but then again I didn't care much what he thought. So after that whole debacle, I almost wish I had let Robotnik rot in that cell instead of breaking him free. And now there was also the fact that the hero's were searching for answers about my chaos army. And furthermore, now knew the Scourge was the culprit for the prison break, the idiot had left himself get caught on the security cameras.

I hacked into the prison data base but it was too late and copies had already been made. But I assured myself that more then likely they thought Scourge was the brains behind all of this. I had no doubts that they thought anything else. And I was most assured that they would never think to suspect me. I wanted to kill Robotnik almost as soon as he arrived here. When he saw me he was surprised, but then he smiled insanely.

The fat slob thought I wanted to team up with him, and had asked for my help to kill Sonic and his gang once and for all. After he had made his request, not even thanking me for releasing him he stood tall with the same wide grin in place. It had been excruciating to watch, and even more painful to keep my temper in check. To have to agree with the pitiful humans request.

But I did, because no matter how much I hated it, I needed his help fixing that blasted machine. But eventually I would kill him, and I would relish every second. Just like I would cherish each moment when this whole world was cleaned of filth. It was almost too much to bear, lying in wait to make sure I would win every battle. I wanted to just get on with it and skip to the last step in my plan. But in the end I always decided to follow through, for I could not afford to get sloppy. No, I had made that mistake before.

But I could bide my time, I was good at waiting. Even though it frustrated me, I could most defiantly wait to kill Robotnik, and everyone else for that matter. A shame really, not that I cared about killing him, or anyone else. No, it was only a shame that he couldn't see it coming. He had no clue, not him nor Scourge. They didn't know that they would soon die with the rest of the world. I rubbed my head, waves of exhaustion flowing over me, my mind slightly spinning.

I began seriously considering going to bed. The last thing I needed was to foul up this notes. A loud crash then rang outside my quarters, and I jumped in surprise. Shouting started to flow through the door, and I gritted my teeth. I growled, now frustrated beyond belief, as it seemed I would have to put off my physical needs yet again. As I was walking through the doors I realized that while I would be missing out on some well needed sleep, I might also get to release some of this built up stress.

Perhaps I could smash some things, yell at some of the idiotic robots. Maybe even scream a few choice words at Robotnik, it would be nice to instill some fear into the oblivious human. It was insufferably irritating how he talked to me as if we were comrades. But it was even more frustrating to have to keep this act up, to have to play nice. I wanted noting more then to just get on with my plans, and all of these setbacks were truly grinding on my already frayed nerves. But I had have patience, for it would all come together soon. And when it did, the world would be mine.

Jennifer's pov

Princess Sally had called for another meeting. It had been three days since we searched the prison, and me and Shadow had that disagreement. I frowned as I hurried along the path to the castle, glancing in the direction of where I knew Shadows house was. He was still trying to avoid me, and I was still trying to understand why. I had gave him space, didn't push him to talk, but this was getting ridiculous.

I felt like I was walking on eggshells, trying not to mention that night. I still wanted to talk about it, but I didn't want to be the one to bring it up. I held on to my patience and hoped that he would come to me on his own, but that was not going to happen apparently. This whole thing was so stupid, and it certainly was not as big a deal as Shadow was making it out to be. We had been though so much, had survived under the most terrible conditions. My gosh we had even been near death multiple times!

So why was he pushing me away now? When we needed each other the most, just because he was afraid of losing me? Or perhaps it was more because he didn't trust himself? Or more simple, was he just embarrassed about admitting his fears to me? I could only guess at what was going through his mind right now. But I for one, was getting tired of his avoiding me. Because I still didn't know why exactly he was doing it. No matter what Shadows past was or mistakes he had made, he needed to realize that he had friends who trusted him, believed in him and loved him.

I wished he would just come and talk to me. I could see the castle gates now, and I clenched my teeth together. One way or another I would talk to Shadow before this day was over. I was through waiting, and I was not going to just let him push me away anymore. I was worried, and by gosh I had a right to know what was wrong with him. And if the problem was that he felt like he was a bad guy just because he had made some mistakes, and was now embarrassed about admitting them to me.

I would show him just how great of a guy he was, that he may act dark sometimes, but he also has a heart of gold. And by jove I was going to prove it, and end this whole dumb thing! Then maybe things could go back to normal, because I truly did miss him. As I entered the castle I was awed by the inside decor and overall beauty of it all. Guards stood inside, and as I looked around a couple noticed me and walked over. "May we help you ma'am?" The first asked. He was a sharp looking bright red fox, with blue eyes.

The other was a rabbit with overly long ears and light brown fur. I nodded, slightly intimidated by their glares, "Um, I'm here to see Princess Sally, I'm a member of the freedom fighters. There's supposed to be some kind of meeting." They immediately relaxed smiles appearing on their faces. "Right this way miss, we can show you where the others are gathering." The fox swept a arm out graciously before leading the way. I followed behind him as he showed me the correct way, the other guard trailing behind us.

As I walked I couldn't help but admire the interior of the castle. We passed by beautiful paintings, a large ball room, and many different baubles. Several caught my eye, one of which was a pretty painting of a waterfall that was surrounded by plant life and animals. I had to start focusing on my feet when the guards stopped to call me along, after I was distracted by a collection of beautifully crafted glass vases.

We soon arrived at the correct door, and after a polite goodbye the fox assured me in. The room was large, with a long table in the center. The many windows had bright blue curtains that were drawn back to let in the sunlight. And many potted plants were arranged around the room, providing a nice homey feel. Comfortable looking chairs adorned the table, along with a few bookcases that were nestled in the far left corner, all filled with large tomes. I was one of the first to arrive, as only the princess, Maniac, and Knuckles were there.

I greeted them before choosing the seat next to the end of the table, as I knew Shadow would prefer to have a seat with elbow room. I was going to corner him in any way possible. While Knuckles and Sally started a conversation, I closed my eyes and began trying to think of different ways of approaching Shadow. Should I come on strong and demand to know what was wrong with him? Why he suddenly didn't want to talk to me about his feelings and problems? Or should I ease into the subject, and hint that I wanted to talk about it?

Even after that long walk I was still no closer to fully understanding what was going on. I knew Shadow was a closed off man, but until now he had shown no problems with letting me in and talking about how he felt. I remembered when he didn't want me to go to Robotniks ship and try and trade him those fake chaos emeralds. He didn't want to lose me then ether, he had told me he was afraid. And while he had difficulty admitting that to me, he still didn't seem to have any regrets about telling me.

So when he admitted that he was afraid of losing me, wasn't why he was pushing me away now. Alright one possible reason was crossed out, now I only had about a hundred different theories left. I pushed away all thoughts of him possibly not loving me or wanting to break up away though. I had no doubts about Shadows affection for me, and love like that doesn't just disappear overnight.

I thought harder, the only other thing I could think of was when he said he was afraid of becoming a monster again. And yet, I still couldn't wrap my brain around that being the problem. For one, it was years ago when he even made that mistake, and he regretted it, very badly. And he had changed so much since then, he had come so far. He was a hero, had done many good deeds, saved lives with no thought of his own safety. He had friends who he trusted and vice versa, and he had me.

And I loved him so much it hurt at times, and it hurt to think that he didn't trust me enough to help him deal with anything that was bothering him. Or was so ashamed of his self that he felt as if he had to push everyone away and deal with it himself. Uuuugh, my brain was spinning from all this thinking. I just needed to talk to him, I didn't have enough information to figure out this puzzle.

I was interrupted by a body plopping into the seat next to me. "Hey Sparky." I glanced to the side confused, I was met with the dark eyes of Maniac. I raised a brow, and glanced around me in confusion, was he talking to me? The only other people here were Sally and Knuckles, and they were still talking at the other end of the table. I pointed at myself, "Did you just call me, Sparky?" Maniacs eyes twinkled, "Yup, cool nickname huh? I think it suits you." I frowned not sure how I felt that Maniac was giving me such a ridiculous nickname.

"Oh yes, very original." I replied sarcastically. Maniac laughed, "Ok, so Sparky is a no go. How about, Storm?" I stuck my tongue out in distaste, "No. Why don't we just stick with Jennifer?" I chuckled. Maniac rolled his eyes before running his fingers down his face in mock frustration. "Ok, I'll admit that was lame. I'll have to keep trying." Now I was the one rolling my eyes, as I had no doubt that he would, in fact keep trying.

He seemed like a person who didn't give up easily. But then again he was Sonics brother. Maniac opened his mouth to say something when the doors suddenly slammed open to reveal Sonic, Amy and Tails. "Hero in the house, lets get this party started!" Sonic yelled with a large grin on his face. Amy whacked him on the arm shushing him, "Sonic, stop being so egotistical." Tails chuckled while Sonic looked sheepish, "It was just a joke Ames." Amy shook her head, failing to hide a smile.

I smirked at the scene, Amy scolded a lot but she loved Sonic. I suppose it was a way of showing affection for her, or possibly because she was a bit bossy. They joined us at the table and after greeting them, Maniac turned back to me, "So where's mister doom and gloom? Y'all always seem attached to the hip." I pulled my gaze away from the door where I had been looking for any sign of Shadow. I sighed, "He will be here soon, I guess he is just running a bit late."

Maniac raised a brow, "Oh ok, but he shouldn't keep such a pretty lady waiting." he responded. He then swung a arm around my shoulders giving me a noogie, "Don't worry Electro, he'll be here!" I laughed trying to squirm away from him, "You are NOT calling me that Maniac!" "Why not?" he snickered pulling me closer still and rubbing his knuckles into my skull.

Opening my mouth to reply that I was gonna shock him good if he didn't stop, the doors then opened again and Rouge sauntered in followed by Shadow. I forgot what I was going to say to Maniac and instead quickly shoved him off, intent on going to see Shadow. I waved with a shy smile at him, before getting up and walking over. Shadow glanced at me and graced me with a small smirk. Hope filled my chest, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Shadows pov

I scowled at myself in the mirror, why did I have to screw everything up? Three days had passed since I poured at all my feelings to Jennifer. I remembered the memory vividly, and it made me wince every time it replayed in my mind. I just had to open my mouth, and now I bet she was wondering if being my girlfriend was such a good idea after all. Gah! Why did I have to bring up all the disturbing things I had done previously in my life? I was humiliated, and very much ashamed.

I knew what I was, how dangerous I could be. And I felt as if I was dragging her down a dark path, as we got closer and closer. And then to make matters worse, I didn't even apologize for all the stupid things I said. And as the hours turned to days I grew more and more afraid of the encounter. And now after three days I was almost at my wits end, my nerves were stretched tight, my stomach was in knots. I sat down on the lip of the tub grasping at the small black box in my hands.

I stared at it for a while before slowly opening it. The ring I had chosen glimmered as the light hit it. It was a simple band, white gold with a single diamond placed in the center, cut into the shape of a oval. Three small ruby's decorated each side of the diamond. I wanted more then anything to see her wear this, to be mine. But now I had screwed up. All my plans had went down the drain. Even if she wasn't mad about me unloading all that stuff on her that night, surely she would be mad about my ignoring her.

I had been so stressed, and oh so worried. It seemed as if we would never just be left in peace. And after how many times I almost lost Jennifer on earth, I was afraid I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Not only was the Doctor free, but now Scourge and some kind of mutated monsters had been thrown into the mix. After I spilled out all my fears and feelings to Jennifer I had ran to my bedroom.

At first I had just needed time to think, as I couldn't believe the word vomit that had just spewed from my lips. And then I heard the front door close. She had left, and that's when I really began to fear. I began to remember the words I said, the final words I had said to her. "I can't lose you Jennifer, and I can't become a monster again." I closed the box with a snap and growled at my sheer stupidity. How many chances at happiness had I let slip through my fingers? How many times had I closed myself off, not wanting to feel the pain?

Well I couldn't be a coward anymore, I had made Jennifer wait long enough. I needed to face her, tell her I was sorry. At the very least give her a explanation on why I had been ignoring her. I then remembered that Sally had called for a meeting today. I glanced at the clock, my eyes widening in surprise, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I rushed about the bathroom, excited by the prospect of getting this over with and just talking to Jennifer again. Swiping some deodorant on, brushing my teeth and putting away the black box I started outside.

I arrived at the castle quickly and was guided to the meeting by one of the guards. I noticed Jennifer almost immediately, she was sitting at the large table in the middle of the room, waving at me with a smile. She was sitting beside Maniac who was glaring in the other direction. I smirked as Jennifer got up and began making her way over. I gulped a bit and then scolded myself. Jennifer would understand, she would forgive me for being a idiot. I knew she would.

This was all just a big mess that had escalated because I was a coward. I was loath to admit it, and I would only admit it to myself. But as the faker would say, I was just being a drama queen. So when Jennifer was standing in front of me why did it feel as if ice was flowing through my veins? I shook my head at the sheer stupidity of it all, and as she looked at me cocking a eyebrow I realised she had said hello to me. "H..hey." I cursed myself viciously as I stuttered. Could I be anymore pathetic?

I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Do you mind if we talk?" She smiled, "I would like that, but the meeting..." I smirked nodding behind her, "I don't think they will notice our absence for a few moments." She looked behind me only to laugh at the sight of Knuckles squaring up against Rouge. He was screaming for he to lay of the wise cracks about him and the master emerald.

Apparently he was still very sore about failing to keep it safe. Jennifer turned back towards me, "Ok lets talk." She began walking out the door, and with a smile I went after her. Everything would be ok, and as soon as everything was settled. Well then my plans could go on unhindered, and my mind wandered back to the little black box.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Surprise surprise

Authors note, Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review telling me what you think. Also Happy Easter! Now you know the drill, I own nothing but my OC and again I hope you enjoy.

Jennifer's pov

I faced Shadow in the hallway, and while I knew we didn't have a whole lot of time before the meeting started I wanted to clear the air. Shadow looked nervous, it was noticeable in the way his left hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and the way his eyes darted back and forth. I licked my lips noting that I was tense as well. As we stood there in silence for a few seconds I was slightly stunned by the hurt and very small sense of abandonment I felt now that I was finally in his presence.

I had been trying to keep it together and too distracted on trying to figure out how to handle the situation,while also juggling my job and the new place I had on the freedom fighters team. And now I was left almost gasping at the onslaught of emotions that hit me now that we were alone. I also found with some anxiety that my confidence was dwindling the longer this silence went on. I waited for him to say something, after all he was the one who wanted to talk. Okay, that wasn't quiet true, I had wanted to talk as well.

But now that it was happening all my prepared speeches faded from my mind, and I was now drawing a blank. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as the silence dragged on for a long uncomfortable moment. I had just opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ , when Shadow scooped me into a hug. "I've missed you so much." he murmured in my ear. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and squeezed back.

"Just tell me why." I asked. Shadow slowly let his arms fall from me and dropped his head, "I'm a coward. As much as I hate to admit it, that's what I was being. I was afraid to come talk to you. After all I said, I didn't want to see your face when you had decided I wasn't worth the trouble. And I was ashamed too." he stopped for a moment and glanced at me. I wondered if he was attempting to gauge my reaction to his words, and so I froze my features into the best poker face I could muster.

But on the inside I was almost dying with agony. All my fears about why he was acting that way were coming true. And now my petty feelings of abandonment and sadness seemed silly. Shadow would not leave me, I was ashamed I pondered it for even a second. I should have come to him, consoled him. Instead I had left him alone, while I was confused, slightly angry and even offended by his actions.

After a few seconds of searching my face Shadow sighed and continued on. "Jennifer, stop blaming yourself. This is all on me, you did the right thing by letting me stew. I was being a idiot, ignoring you like that. I can only hope I didn't cause you too much pain." My eyes bugged out while my mouth dropped, "How..how did you?" A small smirk lit up his face while he shook his head a chuckle spilling from his lips. I frowned, how in the world did this man always know what I was thinking!?

Noticing my aggravation Shadows mirth quickly dissipated, "It was your eyes, they were filled with pain." he explained. I sighed letting my mask slip off, looking down while I crossed my arms. My shoulders slumping I chewed on my lip before choosing my next words carefully. I didn't want to forgive him immediately, though I understood where he was coming from, and even what he was feeling to a extent. But still, he had hurt me with his actions and I wanted to be sure he would never do that to me again.

And so even though I knew it would cause him more pain, I poured out my heart to him. "Shadow, ever since I first admitted that I loved you, I placed my whole being into your hands. Not just my heart, but my mind too. I gave you my trust, which as I'm sure you can understand was very hard for me to do." He nodded at my words, letting me know that he did in fact know what a huge step that had been for us both. "And knowing that, can you understand what kind of personal torment I went through when you ignored me for three days?" I continued.

Shadow winced, "That wasn't it at all Jen, I just.." I shook my head cutting him off, "That might be true on your end, but think about it from my perspective. First you pour you heart out to me, but after you finished you literally shut me out. And then for the next three days you make up excuses to not see me, and you didn't even answer your phone most of the time." Tears filled my eyes as I recalled all the uncertainty, and longing I had went through. "I tried to let you have your space and I held onto the hope that you would come back to me, but it was hard holding onto that.

I kept finding myself worried over whether I was making a mistake, if I was even doing the right thing by leaving you alone. And sometimes I was even afraid I had lost you." A single tear slipped down my cheek and I cursed myself for crying. Shadow looked horrified, his eyes locked upon my face and his hands raised up as if to hold me. I pressed on determined to finish my speech, "Whether it was your intention or not Shadow, you hurt me, I trusted you with everything I had and you didn't return it. So tell me, was this all just a mistake?" I gestured to the both of us.

"Do you still trust me Shadow?" I whispered. After I had finished I felt as if I was slightly overreacting. Perhaps I had let my emotions get away from me. I did have a habit of always shoving my feelings to the back burner, and this time I had bottled them up for to long. And I also wanted Shadow to understand completely that he could not do this to me again. And I would make it my goal to never do it to him. So upon consideration, I thought the way I was acting sounded perfectly acceptable.

But now that I was finished I stood there awkwardly and wondered just what the heck was wrong with me. As the silence dragged on I felt slight regret consume me. Who was I to know what was right and wrong in a relationship. Maybe what Shadow did was reasonable, after all he was not despicable to me or anything. I was so confused, and tired of wondering if every little thing I did or didn't do was correct. I didn't want to lose Shadow because I was being needlessly harsh. But on the other hand I felt I was in the right and even necessary.

Ah, dating was freaking hard. More so when it was the love of your life and you both have issues. I tilted my head down, not sure what to say, and forever wondering what Shadow was thinking. Finally a hand tilted my chin up and Shadow had the most painful look on his face. "I can't express to you how sorry I am. But what your asking, if I can still trust you, is ridiculous."

"Then what am I supposed to think Shadow? Tell me why you wouldn't talk to me, why you were avoiding me. I knew it wasn't because you didn't love me anymore, I know with all my heart that the love we have is real. But I can't just dismiss that you obviously don't want to talk about the problems you are going through with me. That's not how a relationship works, we are a team, in every sense of the word." I explained.

Shadow nodded, "I know that and I messed up, I understand. Your hurt and angry, but you also didn't let me finish. The question is ridiculous because this whole thing wasn't about whether I trusted you or not. It was that I didn't trust myself. I'm supposed to be the ultimate life form, and I have already failed at protecting you over and over. That coupled with the fact that I am dangerous, more so then you know. And I hope to God you never see that part of me! I was scared Jennifer, and ashamed over all the things I said. I still am, and I am afraid of what you would think of me. That you would realize that I am not good for you, and then I would get a phone call and you would tell me its over."

Shadow had turned away from me and not for the first time I was shell shocked by this man. This very silly, and stupid man. "Shadow, did you really think what you said would have chased me away?" I whispered. Shadow glanced at me over his shoulder but kept silent. "I haven't got the cleanest past either, and I sure enough know how it feels to lose yourself to rage and the thirst of revenge. But Shadow, you have to let it go. You've changed, grown up, switched tracks if you will. How ever you spin it, you are a changed man."

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my forehead against his back. "I forgive you Shadow, and I love you. You have saved me so many times, so it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or what your past wrongs have been. Because your my hero." Shadow tensed at my declaration and turned around pulling my arms off and holding my hands. His eyes were glassy, and he barely sniffed but I was touched knowing I had made him teary. "I don't deserve you, but I'm too selfish to let you go." I rolled my eyes playfully, feeling better then I had in days.

Shadow crushed me to him and I sank into his embrace, "I love you so much, and I'm sorry for everything." I laughed, "Your already forgiven, now are we alright?" Shadow pulled away with a smile, "Yeah were ok." he squeezed my hand gently and pulled me back into the meeting room. I began to laugh at the sight before us, Amy was pulling a smug Rouge away from a blushing Knuckles. Sonic appeared to be smothering laughter while Sally and Maniac looked dumbfounded. "I'm gonna go talk to Amy and Rouge real quick you wanna come with?"

Shadow was glancing at Maniac who's eyes were on me with a curious frown, "No, you go ahead Angel, I want to talk to the faker for a moment." My heart lifted at the nickname and I nodded giving his hand a squeeze before walking over to the girls. I felt elated, me and Shadow had made up and I was on cloud nine. Upon reaching the giggling trio I noticed something totally amazing. "Rouge...are you blushing!?" I exclaimed. "NO!" She shook her head furiously. Amy and Sally burst into chuckles, while my eyes bounced back and forth between them and Rouge wanting to know what the heck was going on.

"Rouge just asked Knuckles on a date, and get this...he said yes!" Amy managed to get out between giggles. My eyes popped and I grasped Routes hand, "Heavens to betsy, that's fantastic Rouge!" I gasped. Rouge rolled her eyes but couldn't hold in her smile, "I didn't really think he would agree." she admitted. "I'm so happy for you!" I said while Amy and Sally nodded in agreement. We continued to talk for the next few minutes and I found out Sally was a really nice person. She had a sarcastic sense of humor much like Shadow, and seemed to have a love for technology similar to Tails, only not quite so advanced.

But after about twenty minutes she called for the meeting to come to order and everyone was soon in their seats. "Now we all know why we are here." she started. Clicking a button that was on a control pad next to her, we watched as a large screen was lowered behind Sally. With another click a picture appeared on the screen, and with a frown I realised it was a blurry picture of the blob things that had attacked the prison and Knuckles. Sally had just opened her mouth to speak when the door opened behind us.

I swirled in my seat, wondering if a guard had some news for the princess or if perhaps someone had accidentally walked in. It turns out it was neither of those as the Chaotix strolled in. Shadow moaned beside me while everyone else enthusiastically greeted the detective team. I slightly scowled, I wasn't too impressed to see them here, but I also wasn't going to be rude just because their first impression was less then desirable. Truly it had all been a mistake and if anyone was in fault it was me, I had shocked Vector pretty badly.

Although in my defense it was a accurate reaction to finding a stranger in your home. My eyes wandered to the purple chameleon, I remembered he had been very polite and apologetic over the whole mishap. I recalled that his name was Espio, and then there was that bee, Charmy was it? The bee was steadily buzzing around the table, greeting people. When he noticed me he launched a wide smile at me and headed over. I nudged Shadow, "Charmy's making a bee line for us." I muttered giving him a warning. Shadow cursed leaning his head on the table, "I'm not saying hi."

I elbowed him in the chest, "You had better _bee_ nice." I giggled drawing out the be purposely. Shadow sat upright raising a eyebrow. "After all, _honey_ , we can't just be rude and tell him to _buzz_ off." I continued trying in vain to hold in my laughter. Shadow glared at me, "That is not funny." I glared playfully back, "Shadow you _hive_ to be polite, we don't want our harsh words to _sting_ now do we?" I said as seriously as I could. "Fine, but stop with the awful puns!" He groaned.

By now Charmy was upon us and with a large smile I waved, "Hello again Charmy." Charmy showed off his own pearly whites and waved a hand in greeting. "Hey pretty lady! Nice ta see you again! Oh, hey Shadow!" Shadow grunted and I kicked his leg that was under the table still smiling. Even though our first meeting was less then ideal I liked Charmy, he was funny and sweet. Shadow hissed in pain before reluctantly giving a quick hello to Charmy.

The bee seemed satisfied though and quickly left to find his own seat, as Sally was calling for every ones attention. Someone tapped my shoulder from behind and I turned to see Espio. He nodded to the empty seat beside me where Maniac had previously inhabited before he moved to sit by his brother. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. "Nope, go ahead. How have you been Espio?" I asked politely. I had actually seen Espio at the library a few times and had greeted him but we had never really talked.

Espio nodded gratefully and sat down after a quick greeting to Shadow. After everyone had taken a seat and quieted down Sally began to continue. "Glad to have you join us gentlemen, your help is greatly appreciated." she spoke gratefully. "Not to worry Princess, as soon a we heard we decided to help you guys out!" Vector called back. "Well as you all know, these strange new creatures invaded the prison to break free Eggman, and also attacked Knuckles trying to reach the Master and Chaos emeralds.

We don't have any information on these beings yet besides what we have already seen. The lab tests we ran on the goop and crusted over knife we found at the site a few days ago have came up inconclusive." Inconclusive, how can that be?" Tails interrupted. Sally sighed in frustration, "The substance is some kind of mutation, whatever it is isn't in our data logs. We don't even know what category to put it under." "But Sal, Knuckles said they looked like water or something." Sonic said with a quizzical look.

"That's true, we did find slight water quality to it. But the thing is, its chemical makeup has been altered alarmingly." Sally explained. "What exactly does that mean?" Charmy inquired looking very confused. "It means that whoever created these things fiddled with everything they put into it." Maniac stated. "Exactly, we found traces of water in it, but we also found other things that don't make sense from a scientific point of view. It looks like the traces of water we found, well the molecules in it appeared to be twisted. Almost like it was something totally different despite still having the same characteristics . Confusing I know, but that's the best way I can explain it." Sally grunted.

"What about Scourge, do we know how he fits into this at all?" Amy questioned. Sally folded her arms, "I'll be honest with you all, the only thing we know is that we are in some deep stuff here. We know Scouge broke Eggman out for whatever reason with this unknown creatures. But we don't know why." Irritation had seeped into Sally tone, and I wondered what exactly her plan was. "If that's all we know, why are we sitting here discussing it for the millionth time? What's the real reason you called us here Princess?" Knuckles growled in aggravation.

I rolled my eyes, Knuckles had a notorious temper and this whole thing had to be grating on his nerves. What with the whole master emerald incident. Sally glared at Knuckles but nonetheless answered him, albeit angrily. "I have considered getting some additional help after evaluating the severity of the situation with my father." Sally admitted. I had stayed silent so far pondering everything that was said. "Who did you ask for help?" Sonic asked. Sally looked sheepish, "Its a new project we have been working on. Just um, keep a open mind alright? He should be here any minute."

As if waiting for this moment the doors burst open and in walked a robot that was freaking tiny. I mean I was only about four feet tall now, but this thing only came up to my waist. I rose a brow as the robot glanced around and without hesitation bounced up to the princess. "Uhhh, Sal, please tell me this itsy bitsy guy isn't our help." Sonic sarcastically said. "His name is Gipp, and there is quite a lot more then meets the eye with this little guy, so I wouldn't judge him just yet Sonic" Sally scolded.

"Sally are you dense? Its only two feet tall!" Sonic teased, before waving mockingly at Gipp to prove his point. The robot then whirled and its eyes glowed a disturbing red, "Sonic the hedgehog, rude tone towards princess confirmed, must rectify situation. Engage new target Sonic the hedgehog." The next few seconds were a blur, suddenly the adorable robot was a huge hulking machine. And it was angry. Gipp was now over seven foot tall, and weapons had popped out of every crevice in his mechanical body.

The weapons ranged from a machine gun that whipped out of its stomach area and lasers that had replaced its eyes. Spikes were now protruding from his shoulder blades along with a wicked looking war axe that it now held in both hands. Sonics expression turned from skeptical to scared in a heartbeat. Instantly the image of the incredible hulk filled my mind, but then the little robot did something unexpected. Marching up to Sonic everyone hurriedly jumped from their seats to get away from what looked like a impending blood bath.

Shadow dragged me out of my seat as I looked on in fascination wondering just how the little robot I had just saw had turned into this war machine. "Gipp no! No punishment is necessary, Sonic meant no harm, he just doesn't think before he talks!" Sally yelled out. The robot stopped his advance but didn't switch back to the adorable Gipp we had seen at first. He turned back to Sonic and though robots could not frown Gipp was certainly giving it his best shot. "Say sorry to the princess and all will be forgiven. This time." Gipps spoke ominously.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Eyes swirled to me and every ones different expressions of horror and shock only pushed me further over the edge. Soon everyone began chuckling as Sonic stuttered out a apology to Sally, who graciously took it while trying to smother her own laughter. And then Gipps was back to normal, and took his place next to Sally.

She patted his head with a smile, "You see Gipps is very capable, but there are still a few bugs we are working out. He is the most advanced prototype we have, in intelligence and strength. My father issued plans for them to be made over a year ago, so as to help protect our land. And with all that is going on he wanted us, to have a little additional help. I think its more for his peace of mind then anything, but I myself think Gipps can really contribute." I had calmed my laughter by now and spoke up, "I think that's a good idea princess, besides I think he has character."

Sally nodded at me gratefully, "Well then would you mind if Gipps joined you and Shadows team?" I narrowed my eyes confused, "Our team?" Sally nodded, "Yes we are all going out in teams to check Eggmans previous bases that we have discovered. Maybe we can find some new clues and if anything is perhaps missing. That will let us know that they have been to one base and might come back or visit the others."

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly with Sallys plan and soon the teams and their members were being called out. I grinned already happy with my team mates so far until Sally called out two other members for one and Shadows team. "Jen, along with Gipps you and Shadow will go with Espio and Charmy ok?" Shadow stiffened beside me as I said ok. I smiled as I thought of how our trip was going to go, this would either be really fun or completely loathsome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mistakes will always be made

Authors note, Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I won't give you any excuses, but I will say that I'll try and begin posting weekly again. Or at least within two weeks. Anyway, leave a review if you have time, I love hearing what you guys think. Oh and one last thing, I'm giving Shadow and Jennifer a ship name, and I would love to hear you guys ideas and thoughts.

Jennifer's pov

"I spy with my little eye...something green!" Charmy said with excitement. We were walking to the abandoned base Sally had assigned to us. We had at first walked in silence as Shadow was not happy with our teammate situation. He officially became the leader of our group and was leading our small party through the forest. He was at the front with Charmy buzzing around him looking at each and every thing that caught his attention.

I slightly lagged behind and walked with Espio, while Gipps walked in the middle. But not too much time had passed before Charmy had gotten bored and declared a round of I spy. Shadow had tried to shut that idea down as soon as the words were out of Charmys mouth. But I had declared that I would like to play and after giving him a pouty face he sighed in defeat. And so we were now on our fifth round, and Shadow had guessed the right answer four out of the five rounds.

And I wanted to win this round. I glanced around at our surroundings, there were many possibilities. It could be the large trees that were everywhere, or the many bushes that littered the area. It could even be my olive green eyes. "Its a tree." Shadow sarcastically stated. Charmy gasped in surprise, "You got it again! How are you so good at this?" I groaned, "Shadow give the rest of us a chance!" Shadow turned to me in shock, "I was being sarcastic!" "Your turn Gipps!" Charmy said with a smile.

Gipps looked around before clearly saying, "I spy with my little eye...something yellow." We all, excluding Shadow who was now mumbling incoherently under his breath, looked around confused. There was not anything yellow as far as I could see, and I didn't recall seeing anything yellow since we had started walking. I studied the trees, perhaps it was a yellow bird? "Is it my hat?" Charmy guessed.

Gipps shook his head, "No." "Is it Jennifer's shoelaces?" Espio tried. Gipps again said no, and I looked around harder. "Is it Shadows bracelets?" I asked. Shadow whirled around his eyes sparking in anger, "They are NOT bracelets." My eyes widened, "Oops, sorry babe." I quickly apologized. Shadow was on a short fuse as is, I didn't want to start a fight with him. He turned back around and we kept walking.

"Is it the sun?" Espio guessed again. "Correct." Gipps answered. I congratulated Espio, and was about to go my turn when Shadow said we were here. The base was remarkably small, at least from my perspective. It looked to be about two floors, but it was strange as it was a slightly rounded building. And there were no windows. "Is this seriously it? It looks so small." I commented.

Shadow shrugged, "Not all of his bases were grand. Some were just emergency hide outs." I nodded in understanding, "So ready to check this place out?" The others nodded in agreement and we strode up to the front. We were stopped by a sudden beeping and a keypad springing up from the ground. A loudspeaker blared on as well demanding we enter the pass code to enter.

"Great, Sally said nothing about needing a pass code." Shadow growled. "Gipps can you hack it?" I asked. "Don't worry guys I got this!" Charmy beamed. "Charmy don't!" Espio started but it was no use as the bee had reached the keypad and was typing something in. We waited with baited breath as he finished and turned to us with a wide smile. It was quiet for a moment and then the keypad silently slipped back underground. "Told ya!" Charmy laughed. I rose a eyebrow at Shadow, it was quiet yet the front door didn't open, nor did the machine say anything like, "access granted".

Then suddenly red and blue lights switched on blinding us with the bright colors, and a obnoxiously loud alarm blared. I covered my sensitive ears with a yelp, before suddenly getting launched into the air by a unknown force. "SHADOW!" I screamed as I rose higher, my stomach flopping while my hands grasped at nothing but air. For a moment it felt as if I were flying, and I was facing the sky. Stupidly a thought of how one of the clouds looked like a unicorn flew through my shocked brain, and then I was falling.

I clawed at the air desperately as my body flipped midair and I was now facing the ground. Espio was looking at me with wide eyes while Gipps watched silently. Shadow quickly ran under me with his arms out, ready to catch me. But at the height I was falling from, I knew I would still be lucky to get out of this alive, let alone without damage. Whatever had sprung me into the air had lifted me at least fifty feet. And with the speed I was falling at even if Shadow did catch me, we would both still slam into the ground, and it would not be gently.

I closed my eyes terrified, sure I was plummeting to my death. Then something grabbed my hands and my shoulders felt like they were jerked out of their sockets. I looked up and was surprised to see Charmy with a strained face, he grunted under my weight as he struggled to hold onto me. "Hold on pretty lady!" he muttered as we slowly descended. I immediately gripped his hands holding on tightly. He yelped and I realized I was squeezing too tight. But I didn't release my grip until I was on the ground.

Shadow rushed over to me and snatched me up into his arms. "Are you alright?!" he anxiously said. I nodded against him, "Yeah, although I am now afraid of heights." I joked. I pulled away from his embrace my hands trembling slightly from the adrenaline rush, Charmy was limply buzzing beside us looking out of breath, but still worried. Reaching up I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "You saved my life, thank you." I said gratefully.

Charmy looked sheepish, "Aw it was nothing." I shook my head, "No, it was something. And as soon as we get back I plan on baking you a pecan pie." I stated firmly. His eyes lit up and his energy seemed to have returned at my statement, as he flipped backwards in the air with a delighted yell. I then turned back to the building that was still lit up with the dazzling lights and pumping out the shrill alarm.

A round panel was bouncing slightly on a large spring where I had previously been standing before I was launched in the sky. I glared at it briefly, mentally cursing the trap before focusing back onto the matter at hand. Grimacing I noticed several cables running from the building and a idea popped in my head. There were four cables, and hopefully one led to a generator. Rushing up to the first while also scanning for more traps, I quickly created a spark ball and shot it. But the electricity just bounced off.

"Son of a wench!" I muttered. "Let me try." Espio spoke up, catching on to what I was trying to do. He threw something small at the cable and it exploded upon impact. The cable now had a large hole, and the exposed wires were fried and sparking profusely. Yet the alarm didn't go off. I rose a eyebrow at Espio, "What was that you threw?" "A exploding shuriken." he explained while holding up a few more. "That is so cool." I muttered. Espio gave me a shy smile, before hurrying to the next cable.

Shadow was currently severing another with his spin dash, with Charmy screaming cheers to him. So hollering to Gipps, we made our way to the last cable. I waited till the others had cut off the others with no results before asking Gipps to destroy the last one. Gipps eyes flashed before he began his slightly disturbing transformation. As soon as he finished, he quickly sliced the remaining cable in two with his large battle axe. The alarms cut off mid blare, and so did the lights. "Way to go Gipps!" I praised.

The robot swiftly changed back into its adorable counterpart and gave me a nod of thanks. We all stood there for a second relishing the silence, before we had to move on. We swiftly walked up to the door and with no hesitation Shadow walked inside. I quickly followed and I could hear Charmy buzzing in behind me. It was almost pitch black inside as we had shut off the electricity, only a large slice of light coming from the open front door. "Uh, anyone got a light?" Charmy asked.

"Affermative." Gipps replied and his eyes flashed once before beams of light shined from them. "Awesome." I muttered. It was dusty inside, with a sharp musty smell. Our steps echoed through the building, but no other sound could be heard. The place was surprisingly clean, with only a few random tools and parts lying about. "We should split up, we can cover more ground that way." Espio suggested. "I call going with Jenny!" Charmy squealed.

Shadow sighed as the bee latched onto my hand, "Fine, Charmy you and Jennifer go that way." he pointed to the left where a long hall lined with doors curved to the east section of the building. I nodded, "Meet back here in thirty?" "Sounds good, me Espio and Gipps will go this way." He gestured to the left. We all agreed and went our separate ways. Without Gipps lights, me and Charmy were surrounded by darkness.

Charmy stuck close to me, as we tiptoed through the creepy hall, only pausing when we heard a slight rustle from behind us. "Charmy, was that you?" I asked. "I didn't make a sound." Charmy replied. I slowly turned around only to see nothing. Turning back I shrugged a shoulder at Charmy who was looking at me with worry. We continued on checking more doors, finding nothing of intrest. Charmy soon grew restless, buzzing ahead of me to check some rooms by himself to speed up the work.

And since we had encountered nothing and found no evidence of anyone even being here for at least a few years, I let him do as he pleased. I opened the next door in my path, our thirty minutes were almost up and we had only a few more rooms to check before we finished with this section. Peaking inside quickly I almost dismissed the room and went on. But then I noticed something interesting. A single chair was placed in the middle of the room, a large lamp next to it. The strange thing was a tiny flickering light on the floor next to the chair.

Stepping inside I slowly walked to the object, my eyes darting around the dark room. Inky black filled the room except for that little light, and stupidly I was reminded of the jump scares that happened in every horror movie that was made. I could feel goosebumps rising, and I felt like something was behind me waiting to pull me from this gloomy room into a different kind of dark that was never ending.

I attempted to shrug off my paranoia, to no avail as the creepy feeling lingered and only grew as I stepped closer to that light. And that's when the door shut behind me with a loud click, and I was shut in absolute monsters gonna get you darkness. I gasped before rushing back to the door tugging on it in a panic. My breathing began to come faster when I found it was locked and I began calling out for Charmy. "Jennifer?" I heard faintly from the other side.

"Charmy I'm locked in! What happened?" I yelled out. "I don't know, the doors just all suddenly shut and locked, I almost got my wing ripped off coming through that last door!" He anxiously replied. "Well find some way to get me out, it's really dark in here and very creepy!" I screamed. "I'm on the job, pretty lady!" Charmy said. I turned around, squinting to make my eyes adjust faster.

That same light was there, and swallowing I blindly began carefully scooting my way over. This was ridiculous, I had no reason to be afraid. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I felt some of my nerves melt away. I then had a idea and with a flick of my hand a spark ball appeared and the room dimly lit up. I frowned softly at the strange object on the floor, it was round and about the size of a tennis ball. It was still flashing the light and I gently picked it up and rolled it in my hand. On the other side showed numbers, saying one forty-five.

Grimacing I wondered what it was, when suddenly the object whirred and with a click the numbers began counting down. "What the?" I started. Only a few seconds later there was a commotion in the hall. "Jennifer!" A voice screamed. "Shadow?" I yelled back. Bangs were heard as someone thumped on the door. "What's going on?!" I hollered, now throughly confused with the sudden turn of events.

"We must have triggered something, or maybe it was a trap, I don't know! But there are small bombs planted all over this place, and now that the building has been placed in lock down, they have been activated!" Shadows voice called through the door. I froze, looking at the bomb in my hand, the numbers were now down to a minute fifteen seconds. "Jennifer we have to get you out of there, get away from the door. We are going to blow it down!"

Blow it down? I looked from the bomb to the door suddenly feeling very faint. "Shadow that might not be the best idea!" I screamed. "Why?" Shadow voice came back. I swallowed hard, "Because theres a bomb in this room, and I gotta tell you it's not a big room." I didn't get a reply for a few seconds and then Espios voice flowed through the door. "Jennifer stick the bomb in the farthest corner of the room and then go to the opposite corner. We are going to get you out."

Quickly I went to the far corner of the room and following Espios orders I gently set the bomb down, and then swiftly tucked myself in the opposite corner. The numbers were now below forty seconds. Tucking my head down in between my knees and covering it, I pressed myself harder into the corner of the room. "Brace yourself pretty lady!" Charmy shouted. I glanced once more at the timer, thirty seconds left.

?Pov

"Are we ready?" I asked. Looking at the many screens that showed various areas, I kept my eyes locked on one in particular. It showed a close up of one of Robotniks old bases. "It's all set sir, and bonus we have the girl trapped inside one of the rooms with a bomb. Countdown is at twenty seconds." I grinned, "Perfect, my plan is going well." "Ten seconds sir."

"Goodbye pests." I snickered. "Three..two...one." At the end of the countdown, I watched with pleasure as the area exploded. I placed my palms on the desktop, "Report?" "We had cameras surrounding the building, no one exited. And no one could have survived. The plan worked sir." I clenched my hands into fists with a smirk, turning my head to look at another camera feed. It showed the whole building, and I watched as the flames grew higher and what little walls remained crumble. "Excellent. Proceed to phase two." "Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Damage control part 1

Authors note, Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Happy Father's Day! Leave a review if you have time, I love hearing you guys feedback.

Jennifer's pov

The timer was counting down almost as if in slow motion. And as I pounded on the door, glancing behind me every few seconds, I broke into a cold sweat as the numbers ticked down. My heart was plummeting, and I feared I would pass out. My breathing became uneven and fast, while my mouth went dry.

 **30, 29, 28, 27**.

I slumped down, limply falling to my knees softly as my breathing came faster still. Espios exploding shuriken had no effect on the door. And now it was too late. My body was sending me too many signals, and my mind was spinning way too fast. Someone screamed from the other side of the door, their voices laced with panic. "We can't budge it!" "Well try something else!"

My eyes widened and became glassy with tears. While my limbs trembled and shook. And in that second, I knew. I was going to die. They couldn't get the door open, and I was going to die. My body burst with emotions as I harshly began banging on the door, "Shadow, please get me out!" I scream panicked. I heard a pained cry from the other side, and I could just imagine Shadows horrified face as he realized the truth too. I looked back at the flashing numbers, begging for them to vanish.

 **20,19,18,17.**

I could hear Charmy start crying and Shadow yelling at someone to give him something. In that moment, I felt a overwhelming sense of calm wash over me, along with bitter acceptance. I was going to die in this room. But I couldn't let them die with me. My adrenaline began pumping for a different reason as I shoved all thoughts of dying as far as I could. I needed to do something.

I couldn't bear the thought of them dying here as well when they could have got out. I sputtered for a moment my muddled mind scrambling, trying to comprehend what was happening. I wasted a few precious seconds before finally getting the words out. "You have to get out! You have to leave me." I yelled, my voice cracking. "No, don't say that! I'll get you out. I swear it!" A voice called back.

I knew it was Shadow. I shook my head fondly, my body stopped shaking as I looked at the timer, I only had seconds left. "Guys, you know I'm right now get out. Run before it's too late, please." I begged. I needed them to live, or I would lose what little sanity I had left and break down. Shouting came from the other side, and then silence. I smiled faintly before starting to cry, I knew they would make it. I looked at the bomb with grim acceptance, and closing my eyes, I muttered a prayer.

 **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.**

I hugged myself, tears leaking down my face silently before uttering my final words. "Shadow, I love you." Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room, and I jerked from surprise. Then I froze from shock while hope swelled in my heart. "Shadow!" I yelled reaching for him. "How?" I slurred, but the stress had overcome me, and my mouth would not form words.

He snatched me up as my vision began going black at the edges and the world started to tilt. I knew I was passing out, but while I still had sense to do so I tightly wrapped my arms around Shadow. Hoping I would still hold on while I was unconscious. He swiveled around with me in his arms and lifted one of his hands up. I fought against the darkness that was still creeping into my vision, but ultimately lost, and I slumped against Shadow. I barely heard his next words.

 **3, 2...1...** "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Third person pov

Sonic was annoyed. "How slow can we possibly go?" He muttered irritability. Sally had paired Sonic up with Amy, Maniac and Rouge. While Sally herself had gone with Vector, Tails, and Knuckles. And for the past three and a half hours, they had been walking. It was almost as if they were strolling, as Amy and Rouge were talking every step of the way. They hadn't even reached their assigned base.

However, Sonic just grit his teeth and marched on, attempting to set a slightly faster pace. Maniac had been mostly silent so far and seemed lost in thought. Sonic didn't pay much attention to it though, and continued walking a bit faster every few moments. After about another hour, they had reached the base. "Don't worry guys, I'll have this base checked out and our mission done before you can say chili dogs with extra cheese!" Sonic spoke happily. His energy and carefree attitude was back now that the long walk was over, and he could stretch his legs out.

And now he was hoping they could hurry up and get this part done, so they could go back home. "Sonic, we all came to search this place. Not have you run through it in only a few seconds." Amy scolded. "But Ames not only would this be faster, but you would be safer. Trust me, I can handle whatever is in there." Sonic replied arrogantly. "Good grief Sonic we aren't just running through to see if anyone is in there. Sally specifically said for us to see if anything looked like it was missing or anyone had been there. If you run around in there, you're gonna toss any evidence upside down in your path. Then we will never know if anyone was even there." Rouge stated while rolling her eyes.

"Why would you bring us all this way if you were just going to check the base out yourself anyway bro?" Maniac pointed out. Sonic rubbed his nose in frustration as he was out voted. "Fine, we all check it together." He relented before heading inside, grumbling as he went. Nodding gratefully Amy followed Sonic inside, Rouge and Maniac trailing after them. Inside it was incredibly dusty, with small spiders crawling about. Spider webs coated the walls like some creepy decoration, and the team could see the arachnids scurrying along them, maintaining their homes.

There almost seemed to be a overwhelming amount of the tiny creatures, but the group didn't give much thought to it. After all this place had been abandoned for who knows how long. And it was only natural for some insects, to take over and make the place their own. Shuddering in disgust, Amy shuffled to the middle of the room, staying as far from the sticky webs as possible. Rouge wrinkled her nose as she accidentally stepped on a larger spider, it's squish was heard throughout the silent room.

"Oh gross." She muttered as she lifted her boot, peering beneath it and scowling. Maniac chuckled at her misfortune, "Watch out." Rouge rolled her eyes at his warning, "Too little, too late Maniac." She hissed. Amy and Sonic snickered in front, hearing the whole thing. Suddenly, they all wobbled a bit as something rocked the building slightly. "What in the world?" Amy muttered. Sonic looked out one of the windows curiously, but didn't see anything. "Stay on your guard everyone, we might not be alone." He ordered.

All playfulness now gone, the team slowly made their way around. They soon cleared the entire base, finding nothing out of the ordinary. And nothing that could have possibly caused the rumbling. As they were walking back Sonic took a glance out the window as they were passing by. Coming to a sudden stop Sonic looked closer, narrowing his eyes. "Guys, what do you suppose that's coming from?" He asked. The others crowded around peering through the glass. Billows of smoke rose in the sky, thick and black.

Amy gasped, "Do you think this has to do with that strange rumbling from before?" Sonic didn't answer, but he now had a bad feeling in his gut. Sonics watch communicator began beeping, indicating a call was coming in. He pressed down on a small button on the side and Sally voice flooded out. "Sonic, are you guys alright?" Sonic rose a brow, "Yeah we are fine, what's the matter?" "Oh thank goodness. Sonic are you all still at Eggman's base?" "Yeah, we just finished checking things out. We found out nothing. No ones been here for months. Now what is going on?" Sonic replied.

"Sonic, you all need to get out right now. Strange things are happening!" Sally ordered, now sounded panicked. Sonic was now very confused at Sally's behavior, and the way she kept avoiding his question. Suddenly, something screamed on Sally's end of the communicator. "No! Oh Chaos, Vector help him!" Sally yelled, terror filled her voice. The others froze as they heard what sounded like heavy sloshing, and unearthly shrieks. "Sally!" Sonic called. The commotion on the other end of the device grew louder, and they could hear Sally panting, it sounding like she was fighting something.

Amy shivered with fear, her eyes becoming wider and wider as they listened. "No, please stop!" Sally yelled, and it now sounded like she was running. They heard someone shout a war cry, and it sounded like Knuckles. And then a shriek pierced the air, and Sonics stomach dropped. It was Tails, and it sounded like he was in pain. "Sally what's going on?! What's wrong with Tails?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, get out of the base! They have traps in them, the base Shadow and the others went to check out had bombs inside! And here there are some kind of monsters! I don't know if Shadows team made it out alright. Sonic please you have to get out and..." Sally was cut off by what sounded like Knuckles screaming her name. Sally cried out her voice laced with agony, before a painful sounding thump was heard. Tails screamed again as Sonic and the others listened helplessly.

"VECTOR, HELP TAILS NOW!" Sally was now sobbing over the communicator. "SONIC GET OUT OF...NOOOO!" Sally started yelling, but before she finished the communication fizzled out and silence filled the room. Amy was breathing hard, tears silently falling down her face while Rouge and Maniac looked very pale. "We have to help them..." Maniac muttered. Sonic didn't answer, his jaw was clinched as he tried to process what had just occurred. Suddenly, Amy screamed, "Sonic, help me!"

Sonic looked up, and almost fell over from surprise. Amy was caught up in a spider web, suspended above them. However, it was the giant mechanical spider that had appeared from behind her that surprised him. Rouge cried out next to him and was jerked to the floor as another spider caught her foot in its web. And suddenly they were surrounded by mechanical spiders, their glowing red eyes piercing through the dark. Maniac growled in anger, "We were all set up, by Eggman!"

He kicked one of the spiders away from him, and gave a grunt of pain grasping onto his foot. "Ow! Alright, don't kick them, it hurts!" He yelped. Sonic rubbed his nose and shut one eye, "Alright, that's it. I've had just about enough of this." Then with a growl that would scare even Shadow, Sonic launched into action. Maniac watched the blue blur speed over to Amy and spin dash the webs that were holding her. Catching her before she fell to the floor he gently placed her down.

Rouge was now free as well, and maliciously stomping the spider that had tripped her up. A spider launched itself at Sonic landing on his back and latching on. The others began to launch themselves in much the same way, trying to overrun the heroes. They made a strange clicking nose, and they hissed angrily. Sonic fell forward struggling with the large spider trying to tear into his back. Sonic cried out as the spider started to bite him, shredding the flesh with a hiss. With a shout Amy whipped out her hammer and smashed the spider off Sonic.

Her body now consumed with rage that these things dared hurt her Sonic, Amy's strength magnified. With a graceful twirl, she began swinging her weapon like a mad woman. Taking down all in her path. With a wince Sonic bounced back into the fray as well, shoving his injury to the back of his mind. Maniac was giving it his all, but was slowly getting overrun with the machines. And then the worst happened as he accidentally tripped, falling backwards. They hurriedly swarmed over him, covering his body, they began to wrap him in webs while he screamed.

Maniac yelled in pain as one of the spiders legs punctured his leg, and then another swiftly scratched his face. Blood began flooding from the deep cut, and Maniac desperately tried to stanch the flow while also punching the spiders off him with his free hand. Rouge cried out at the sight, and quickly roundhouse kicked two spiders away. She slowly made her way over to Maniac, pounding the spiders in her path one by one. Sonic was bouncing around at light speed crushing the machines rapidly with his spin dash.

He was trying to reach Amy as she was surrounded by a circle of the deadly spiders. Though she was fiercely holding her own, a few were piercing her defences. Rouge had made it to Maniac, and using her signature screw kick move, quickly freed him. Muttering a quick thanks, Maniac limped backwards a bit as three spiders ganged up on him. Groaning Maniac grabbed one of the spiders legs and with a grunt lifted it into the air. Then swinging it around, he threw it at the other two.

Amy was now sporting some scratches on her arms, due to her wild hammer swinging. Though it was killing them, the spiders pointy legs kept grazing her. Panting she began to grow weary, her energy fading with each swing. And as she got slower, the more the spiders began to inflict additional injuries on her. Sonic could see this, and even though he was getting tired himself, he pushed on.

Going even faster Sonic was a whirlwind of destruction. And just as a spider was about to jump on Amy from behind, he reached her. Running Sonic spin dashed the spider as it jumped, smashing it in midair. Amy whirled around, her eyes showing surprise, before giving Sonic a smile of thanks. The spiders were now thinning out, but so was the heroes energy. "Everyone out!" Sonic ordered. Rouge threw Maniacs arm around her and helped him jog to the exit. While Amy and Sonic tried to keep their path clear, and the spiders off them.

Rushing, the quickly made it out and Sonic slammed the front door on the spiders. Gasping for breath, Sonic grimaced at the fast beating of his heart and the pain in his back. "Sonic we have to get back. Maniacs hurt, and we have to figure out what's going on." Amy said. Sonic nodded, "Yeah let's go." He agreed. The door suddenly began to shudder, and they heard screeches coming from inside, as the spiders began beating on the door in anger. Sonic jumped away from the door, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "Let's hurry." Sonic said with a frown. Turning Sonic grabbed Maniac's other arm and helped Rouge support him. Amy looked back as they were leaving and gave a shudder.

Shadows pov

This couldn't be happening. I was dreaming, no, I was having a nightmare. Nevertheless, this was very much real, and it couldn't be more horrific. The base we had gone to was completely overflowing with bombs. And not only had they been activated. But Jennifer was trapped inside a small room with one. _And I could not get the bloody door open._ She was panicking, and I could hear the tears in her voice. She was begging me to get her out, and I was helplessly standing just two feet from her.

So close and yet so far. I growled in frustration, Espios exploding shuriken hadn't worked on the door. But something had to work, anything! I pounded on it with my fists, even spin dashed it. Nothing was working. And then the situation got worse. Jennifer had stopped beating on the door, and silence came from her side. For a second, my heart froze and I thought something else had happened. That perhaps I had already lost her. But then I heard her voice, her sweet loving voice.

However, they were words I didn't nor ever wanted to hear. "You have to get out! You have to leave me!" She yelled. My stomach dropped, no I would never do that. That silly foolish girl, I would sit here and die with her before I left her alone to die. I could feel the familiar rage and loss welling up within me, as I screamed back at her. "No don't say that! I'll get you out. I swear it!" But I didn't know how I was going to do that, I had no ideas at all. And then Gipps stood in front of me, and with a sharp click, his chest opened up.

Inside was a dark blue chaos emerald. My breathing stopped, and hope swelled in my heart. "The princess gave me this in case of a emergency. I hope it can help." Gipps stated. I snatched the emerald, there was no time for words. I didn't know how much time we had, but I knew it was only seconds. "Grab onto me!" I snarled, and quickly Espio grabbed Charmy's hand and latched onto my arm while Gipps grasped my leg. "Chaos control!" I shouted. We were outside the base in a second, and the others swiftly released me.

"Run!" I ordered before raising the emerald again and chaos controlling back into the building. This time in the very room Jennifer was in. My eyes quickly searched for her, and found her slumped by the door. Tears running down her face, yet her features morphed into shock when she saw me. "Shadow!" She muttered reaching for me. Scooping her up into my arms, I lifted the chaos emerald up. I felt her arms latch onto my neck, holding onto me before she slumped a bit. I glanced down at her to see she had just passed out, and then I screamed the words that would save our lives. "CHAOS CONTROL!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Damage control part 2

Authors note, Ok so this is a little late...I'm sorry guys. But yeah I'll keep trying to get these chapters out sooner, and also I promise I won't be quitting this story or abandoning it. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review or even send me a PM telling me what you thought, I love hearing your input.

Shadows pov

We rushed from the base like the devil himself was after us. And for all we knew, he might be. Only in this case the devil coming would be in the form of Eggman, or perhaps Scourge. Might even be those creatures. Whatever the case, we weren't waiting to find out which it would be. I had no doubts that when they found out we had not died in that bombing, they would come for us.

Sonic had called us in a panic, saying that each team had been attacked. His team was wounded but would be alright, they were meeting back to the castle to regroup. He was relived that we were ok, but then he told me of what happened with Sally. And worse still, we had heard nothing else from them. It seemed that this whole situation was worse then we feared, and right now our enemies were a step ahead.

And I was scrambling to think of what their next move might be. But I had a gut feeling that us just getting injured was not it. No, next it would be death. We had gotten lucky, and I was still in shock over the close call that had occurred at the base. Charmy buzzed beside me, his mouth set in a grim line as he carried Gipps. The bee had said nothing since we escaped, most likely worried for Jennifer who was still passed out in my arms.

The slight debris we had been pelted with as we ran from the building had not hit her head. I made sure of that, and though my own body was bruised from shielding her, it was worth it. Although I hoped she would wake up soon, if anything attacked us we would both be very vulnerable. Espio panted behind me, but I didn't slow my pace. I was already going as slow as I dared, especially since Jennifer still dead to the world. I wanted her to get checked out by a doctor if she did not wake soon.

I would have just warped us, but as soon as the base had blown up, Gipps demanded it back. He said that the Princess had given it to him for emergencies only. He had sucked the thing right back in his chest and went into warrior mode when I tried to get it back. I was about to rip the dense robots head off but Espio stopped me, saying we needed to get out of there. So we left, but not without me promising I would kill that robot when we were safe. And so we were running, far too slow in my opinion.

I kept looking back, my paranoia washing over me as my feeling of being chased grew. But I was happily proven wrong when we made it to the kingdom without any more incidents. Jennifer began stirring in my arms once we reached the castle gates. I nodded for Espio and the others to go ahead, "We will just be a moment." I muttered my eyes fixed on Jennifer. Espio gave me a small nod before going inside, anxious to find out any news regarding the others. Charmy set down Gipps with a tiny frown and glanced at Jennifer before he buzzed up to the door following Espio.

Jennifer slowly picked her head up from my shoulder, squinting her eyes and looking around bewildered. "What, how did we? What happened?" She mumbled her voice a bit raspy. I squeezed her tightly to me, nuzzling her hair. "We made it back." I stated. I didn't want to shock her further so I held my tongue about what happened with the others. She looked up at me with shocked eyes, "We almost died." She muttered. Shaking her head she looked at me with glassy eyes and hugged me tightly, "We almost died because of some stupid trap." She whispered against my neck.

My breathing hitched as I remembered her being locked behind that door, the fear pulsing inside me. She wrapped her arms tighter around me, biting her lip as her eyes began dripping with salty tears. I pulled her closer still, whispering comforts into her ear. She shuddered while she quietly wept. "Jennifer it's ok, shh, calm down. I'm here, everything's alright." I muttered. She slowly calmed, raised her head looking deep into my eyes. I looked right back, I could easily get lost in Jennifer's eyes.

They were a wonderful shade of olive green, flecked with hazel. I always knew what she was thinking, her eyes showed everything. They would dim when she was unhappy or in pain, and twinkle when she was excited. She smiled gently at me, now slowly getting over the shock of having been so close to death. "Thank you for not losing hope, even when I did. Gosh, I love you so much." She said while wiping the leftover tears from her eyes. She seemed a little embarrassed about her crying, as her cheeks were red and she shyly cast her head down.

I smirked, "You never gave up on me. And I swear I will never do so to you, my Angel." I replied. Her smile got wider with my words and she placed one of her hands on my face, tracing her fingers down my jaw line. She leaned in and kissed me, smoothing her hand out so it was now cupping my face. Moving my lips against hers, fire shot through me, as if her love was literally consuming me. She was wonderful, I began to get dizzy with all the feelings flowing through me. My mind suddenly snapped to that little black box, and longing filled my heart.

Was now the time? She had almost died, and I would have never known. Would never had known what her answer would have been... We broke away, and I rubbed my nose against hers once before gently setting her down. I hugged her though, not able to handle letting her go after all that happened. We stood in silence for a moment just relishing each others comforting touch. While hugging her I plucked the box from my quills silently, my hand shaking slightly. I wanted to ask, so badly did I want to.

But still, the thought nagged, and more bad scenarios flew throughout my head. Would she say yes? Would she reject me, and if she did, what then? But chaos, to see that ring upon her finger, and have her be my wife. Insecurity rose within me as my emotions clashed, what was the right decision? But what about the others, they were hurt. Now couldn't possibly be the right time. But still... I wanted to know so badly. I tensed from the war going on inside me, as my thoughts became more and more conflicted.

Feeling me tense, Jennifer spoke up, "Shadow tell me what happened. Is everyone else ok?" I sighed, pulling away from her, and placing the box back quickly. I didn't relish the thought of telling her that the others were injured. "Jennifer, the other teams were attacked as well, to what extent and how I don't know. Sonic made it back with the others, but as far as I know Sally's team is MIA." "Tails, and Knuckles?" She gasped, grabbing hold of my arm. I shook my head silently, "I don't know. We should go inside, find out what's happening." I gently tugged her hand, leading her inside when my ears caught the loud sounds of commotion.

Turning around, a large crowd was making its way towards us. Raising a brow I glanced at Jennifer, but she was looking at the incoming crowd with furrowed brows. "MOVE IT YOU NOISY ANIMALS! MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS AND INJURED!" A very familiar voice shouted in frustration. The path cleared and Vector became visible, helping a limping Sally along. And then Knuckles popped free from the mass of muttering people, a sneer present on his features as he snarled and yelled at the crowd.

Jennifer took a step forward, "It's them!" She yelled. They reached us quickly but Knuckles ran past without a word, carrying a unconscious looking Tails. I turned back to face Sally and Vector, to see Jennifer already looping a hand around Sally's waist, helping her along. Sally's face was tear streaked, and she winced with every step. Her pants leg was torn, and blood stained the material. I stepped forward and lifted Sally in my arms. Vector was out of breath and as soon as I took Sally he began cradling his left arm and ribs.

Sally leaned against my chest, relaxing in my grip and almost falling asleep she was so exhausted. Jennifer was grilling Vector with questions, as we rushed to the infirmary. "Vector, what happened?" She asked as we quickly walked. Vector sighed, "We were ambushed by those strange creatures. Only they were different then the ones we saw on that video from the prison. They were bigger, stronger, they almost took me down. Jennifer we all nearly died, if it hadn't been for the Princess we would be nothing but bones." We made it to the infirmary before more could be discussed, and immediately we were hit with a wave of people.

Doctors and nurses were rushing around one bed in particular, while we could also see Sonic and the others in various beds getting patched up. But now everyone was looking in shock at that one bed, Sonic had tears in his eyes while Amy was audibly sobbing. Setting Sally down I attempted to get a better look at who was in the bed, but I only saw a flash of yellow before they began wheeling the patient away. I turned to Jennifer, but she had her jaw dropped and agony flashed in her eyes. "Jennifer?" I called.

Her eyes flashed to me before darting back to the doors the doctors had just rushed through. "Didn't you see?" She asked her voice shaking. I shook my head, "No, who was that?" I replied more confused then ever. Jennifer grabbed my hand, "Shadow that was Tails. He was missing his right arm...it was only bone, no skin left, just bone. He was bleeding so much, it was smeared everywhere, I couldn't even tell where it was coming from at first." I froze at this new information, "He's just a kid, this shouldn't have happened." I muttered.

A clatter sounded behind us, Sonic had gotten up, bandaged that were already stained with blood were wrapped around his torso and back. He strode to Sally's bed, "Sally tell me what happened!" He begged his voice cracking. "We were ambushed, apparently we all were. Each base had a different trap, they knew we would come. Those creatures,the ones from the prison attack? They evolved, or something, they were different. They were ruthless, and there was so many, we tried to run. But we just couldn't, and then somehow we got separated. I was with Knuckles, and he was fighting one, but we couldn't hurt them." Sally stopped talking with a wince gripping her leg, before continuing.

"Nothing worked, until Knuckles found their brains. It was the same as the others, hit that spot and they would die. But by then it was too late, they had learned our moves and they started to deflect our attacks. And that's when..." Sally choked on a sob, biting on her fist to calm herself. "And that's when Tails got surrounded, I was running, I tried so hard to get there. But then I tripped and landed on some roots that were sticking straight up. They stabbed and tore at my leg, and I couldn't get up. I screamed for Vector to help him, but by then it was too late. Tails tried to fly away, but one jumped up and grabbed his arm. It began to suck him in, and Tails started screaming." Sally stopped once more as a nurse came and started to clean her leg up.

She looked back up and continued once more, " It was sucking the flesh from his bones, dissolving it. And then Knuckles grabbed him away from it, and Vector came and picked me up and we ran. There was so much blood, and Tails was crying. Vector broke some ribs and I think he messed up his arm too, he had to put me down for a while. That's probably why my leg is so bad, I had to run on it. But we couldn't lose them, they were still on our tails. Then I had a idea, we used our communicators to trick the creatures. We recorded our voices on them and we hid them in this tall grass, played them and ran the opposite way. Tails has been passed out since then. I made a tourniquet to try and stop the blood, but ultimately it didn't work very well." Sally explained the whole story.

Jennifer gripped my arm, silent tears running down her face. Sonic had lowered his head, but I could see tears falling from his face, wetting Sally's blanket. A door burst open behind us, and in stepped a fuchsia hedgehog. "Where are my idiot brothers?! Where are they?" She shouted. Maniac shoot up in his bed, "Ooooh no, were in trouble now." He groaned. Sonia heard Maniac and glared at him, her eyes darting over to him. "I swear you two and your adventures, always getting yourself hurt! What am I gonna do if either of you die, just because you had to play the hero!" She scolded.

Sonic stood up, his eyes red, and still a bit glassy, "Sonia." He croaked reaching out for her. "Who is that?" Jennifer asked quietly. Sonias face softened after seeing Sonics devastated face, "Sonic, what did you two get into now? What happened?" "That's Sonics sister, Sonia." I explained. As Sonic was explaining what happened to Sonia a doctor rushed in. Sonic immediately hurried to him, "Will he be ok?" He demanded. The doctor was pale, "The boy...we are losing him, he lost too much blood. We are giving him a transfusion, but we don't know if he will make it. We cut the bone off, and stitched his wound. Now we just have to wait." The Doctor explained.

He quickly hurried off while the rest of us stood in stunned silence. Sonic stood with one hand outstretched, looking lost. His hand slowly came down, and he clenched his hands at his sides. He began to shake slightly, and his voice came out as a growl, "If Tails doesn't make it, I'll track down Eggman and whoever is working with him myself..." And then for a split second Sonics fur changed to a dark, almost black blue, and he finished his sentence. _"And then, I'll kill them."_ He snarled. I tugged Jennifer closer to me, forcing her to take a step back with me. I felt a small twinge of fear, dark Sonic was nothing to mess with.

Jennifer grasped onto me, her hand raised to her mouth, tears brimming her eyelids. "Sweet mercy, not Tails. Shadow he's gonna be ok, right?" She asked. I held he close as grief swelled around us, Amy started to cry and Sonic went to try and comfort her. Knuckles sat with Rouge, holding her hand with his jaw locked. The Chaotix was gathered together looking at the ground in sorrow, while Sonia attempted to comfort both her brothers and make sure they were ok physically.

And then my gaze fell on Sally, she looked around with guilt and sadness in her eyes before locking her gaze on me. She shook her head once, before muttering something so softly I almost didn't catch it. "I'm supposed to protect them, and now because I couldn't get there in time, Tails could die. He's just a kid, I shouldn't have...he's just a kid." And then her eyes flooded with tears, and I watched and listened as my friends, our princess, and my love cried. And there was nothing I could do to make it better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Oh what a tangled web we weave.

Authors note, Hey guys, so I'll start this note off with a apology. I am truly sorry this took so long, but this story will be continuing and I won't quit on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will delve a little deeper into our mystery villain. ) leave a review if you have time, and also you can PM me if you would like to ask any questions or tell me of any mistakes.

? Pov

I was enraged. Every one of my plans were failures. Every base, each trap, all flops! Not one of those hero's were dead, or even seriously maimed! They had all managed to escape. I took a deep breath, as my rage climbed higher and I could feel my control slipping. I snarled and flung my hands out knocking several things off my desk, before pounding my fists down on it so hard it splintered.

In my mind I replayed the moment we had seen those idiots escape each base. I shouted in rage, flying into a madness. I shoved my desk across the room, before flinging a clock against the wall with a curse. Then I froze, taking a few deep breaths I slowly regained my composure. I needed to stay focused. I had many more tricks up my sleeve, and my next plan was already in effect. I just had to be patient, I just...

My door burst open, interrupting my thoughts. "Well, now that your plans have failed...when do I get to go kick my loser clones butt?" A obnoxious voice said. I internally groaned, "Get your worthless green hide out of my chambers, immediately. I don't have the time, nor the patience to deal with your stupidity." I snarled. Scourge winced a bit, no doubt remembering what happened last time I lost my temper with him. I let my eyes glaze over the two, still pink scars, across his right brow.

I noticed with satisfaction that those idiotic glasses he always wore did a bad job of covering them. "Just give me a job to do Doc, I'm going crazy in this dumb lab, with only that fat human as company." He complained. I shook my head in frustration, did no one understand that I did not care about their trivial woes? Especially since I had my own troubles to worry about? Why do I have to work with imbeciles, ugh. "Shut up, I don't care about your boredom, or your pathetic needs." I hissed. I was throughly done with being nice, my patience was worn, and my rage was boiling over.

Scourge backed away slightly, his eyes widening as I got up and began stalking towards him. I was going to kill this little twit, I was tired of dealing with fools. And Robotnik would be next, I didn't care anymore, my inner demons demanded the satisfaction of their deaths. And well, why should I deny them any longer? I snickered to myself as Scourge wisely began to step away from me, his mouth turned down into a frown and he clenched his fists. "Hey boss, what are you doing?" He demanded bravely, but his eyes betrayed him.

They were filled with fear, as they well should be. As I slowly walked to him my mind was racing. I had to stop, this wasn't the right time, I must keep in control! I needed him, my plan would crumble at my feet if I let my temper drive me to kill him. I planted my feet, stopping myself and with a snarl I turned away from the green fool. I began to walk away, but then a wicked idea formed. A wickedly delicious idea. This paticular thought would sate my anger, while also let me keep my plans in motion.

And maybe teach these fools that I was meant to be feared, and keep them in their places. "Scourge, you just had to keep pushing me. After I'm done, you will find that you will have only one trouble to complain about." I chuckled. Scourges eyes darted around, looking for a escape that he would not find. "An..and what trouble would that be?" He stuttered. I turned back to him, my mouth twisting in a grin, "Why the fact that you won't see the sun for a while. But don't worry, when I need you I'll let you out." I laughed as I advanced.

Dr. Eggman's pov

I winced at the sound of Scourges screams, and the pounding that came from the small black box in the corner of my lab. I tried to block the sounds, going so far as to hum and mumble nonsense to myself as I worked. Many things had happened since that filthy hedgehog and his blasted friends yanked me back to this cursed world and ruined my plots. Yes, so very much. I was in a bit of a sticky wicket shall we say, and my problems only seemed to be growing. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was two in the morning.

But that didnt really help me, as I wasn't even sure what day it was at this moment, I hadn't left this lab in weeks. I was always working, I couldn't stop. No I had seen what happened when you disobeyed him, I had seen what happened when you failed. As if to emphasize my point, Scourge let out a long howl, before finally going quiet. I rubbed my small, still growing mustache in frustration, as I could feel a headache growing.

Letting my fingertips, which were free from their usual gloves, rub my face. I sighed heavily, rubbing harder as I was overwhelmed with thoughts, till I was almost scratching. I needed to get out of this place, but how? I wanted to also steal all these ideas and plans this new boss of mine was working on. They were brilliant, and also diabolical. I mean just look at what he accomplished so far. Yes he had a few problems, but in the main scheme of things, his ideas were clever, cunning, and oh so evil.

If I could steal his blueprints, and some bots to make a getaway, and then somehow escape with said things and my life...then I would finally rue this world. And then I after I enslaved this planet, I could move on to earth. I shivered with delight at the mere thought. But how was I to accomplish all of this? So many questions, with no way to get any answers. I shoved myself away from the work table, beginning to pace. I held my hands in front of me, they were smeared with oil, and cuts littered my palms and fingers.

I noticed that I had more wrinkles then I remembered, and my veins were more prominent. I was getting old. How old was I again? I hadn't celebrated a birthday in so long...I had even stopped counting. That in itself was another problem, my age creeping up on me. I could feel it in my bones, aches that were never there before. Stiffness in my joints, and I had even noticed a few silver hairs sprouting up. I scowled as I thought of so much time that had been lost, and with almost nothing to show for my life's work.

Everything I had done, everything I strived to do, all thwarted by that hedgehog. I had even thought, truly, that I had won when I had that girl on my side. Jennifer, gads she had turned out perfect, she was even stronger then the ultimate life form himself. How wonderful it had been, to see the devestation on thier faces when they had thought she died. One of my better plans if I do say so myself. They became weak, and then Ho, ho, ho!, then I had struck. And it had been glorious.

But as always it had all went down the drain. And now, I had sunk so low. I used to be the king of these labs, I controlled everything. And now, he was in charge, and like myself he was a cruel master. When I escaped from that jail, I was intrigued, had wondered who saved me. As everyone on this blasted planet hated me. I was even elated, when I found out who this mystery person was, and the thought that we would be partners. Once again I was proven wrong in thinking I would receive such a glorious chance.

He thought I was stupid enough to not know what was going on, he placed too much hope that I would be oblivious to his true intentions. And while I admit that I was fooled at first, many signs popped up to show otherwise. And now, I was stuck. If I betrayed him now, I would lose my life, or worse. But if I was patient enough, and clever enough, then I could pull off what would probably be my greatest achievement yet.

Scourges screams started up again as he flailed in the small confines of his prison. I snorted, stupid creature, if he had been smart this never would have happened to him. I walked over, thoroughly done with listening to his howls, and gave a sharp kick to the side of the box. It flipped away from me, tumbling over while Scourge yelped. Turning away I began working on my own plots, smirking all the while. No one played Robotnik for a fool.

Jennifer's pov

We sat in the hospital room, huddled in different groups. Sally, Shadow, Rouge, Charmy and me were in one corner. While Sonic, Amy, Maniac, and Knuckles sat in the other. Espio stood by the door, glancing around while Vector talked to him. The air was tense, everyone whispered amongst themselves as if they were afraid to talk too loud. I twiddled my thumbs, twisting my fingers into different shapes and forms. I couldn't stay still, but I didn't want to openly get up and pace, so this satisfied me.

Shadow absently rubbed circles on my shoulder that he gripped, with his thumb while talking to Rouge. I didn't pay attention to their conversation, so lost in my thoughts I was. Why did it have to be Tails? He was in critical condition, and if he did pull through the poor kids suffering would not be ending. He had lost his arm, and knowing how much he worked with his hands. I knew it would be hard for him. But even still, that future was shaky, and that terrified me. I loved Tails, he had become like a little brother to me, he was even teaching me some technology stuff.

And often when I would visit, I would even help him build things while he explained what he was doing, and why. Even though I didn't understand most of it, and most of my "help" was handing him tools, we still had fun. It had been a few hours since the doctor had come in, after Tails surgery. We had heard no more news, besides what little the nurses could tell us, but they only told us what we already knew. So we were forced to wait, and that was excruciating. Especially for Sonic, he never was very patient in the first place.

So waiting for news this important was slowly driving him up the wall, even Amy's comforting words weren't satisfying him. And I noticed for some reason Shadow kept giving Sonic wary glances, and whenever I got up to talk with him or Amy, he stood very close to me, keeping a arm around me. I wanted to ask him about it, but right now didn't seem the time. I sighed, the air itself felt heavy with how tense everyone was. Maniac then got up dodging his sisters grasp to pull him back in bed, before heading in our direction.

"Hey Jen, how are you?" He mumbled. Shadows hand tightened on my shoulder at the sound of Maniacs voice. I glanced at him, but he wouldn't catch my gaze, instead looking at Rouge his features rigid. Raising a brow I shrugged off his strange behavior, "I'm fine Maniac, I didn't get hurt thanks to Shadow." Hearing his name made his gaze snap to me and I smiled up at him, "He was my knight in shining armor." I giggled. Shadow rolled his eyes at my words but looked pleased.

I dropped my gaze to Maniacs bandaged leg, "How's your leg?" Maniac didn't even spare it a glance smiling easily at me, "It'll heal up nice, barely worth all the fuss and scolding Sonia is dishing out." He gestured over to Sonic who was arguing to Sonia about letting him get up to use the loo. "So, anyways I was wanting to know if you wanted to go and get food for everyone with me. That is if you're up to it?" I glanced at Shadow, "Sure, it will keep my mind busy for a while. Wanna come with babe?" Shadow looked down at me, "Yeah, some air would be nice, Angel."

I lightly blushed at his pet name for me, Shadow was always too sweet. Maniac frowned as Shadow pulled me up, wrapping a arm around my waist. "May I assist you as well?" A quiet voice asked. We all turned to see Espio, "Course man." Maniac replied. Shadow guided me along to the door, "What do you feel like eating?" I shrugged, "It doesn't matter, you can choose." I looked back to the waiting room, sighing deeply. Hopefully when we got back we would have some news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Finally some good news.

Authors note, Hey guys, so this is a bit late. But still I hope you enjoy it and I'll try not to keep you all waiting so long. Leave a review telling me what you think, and are you guys getting ready for the holidays? Also how was your Halloween? Leave your answers in a review, or PM me. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jennifer's pov

We decided on some burgers from a nearby grill. After our lengthy order we sat at table to wait for our food. Maniac sighed, "Man this whole thing is crazy dudes." Espio nodded silently, and I just placed my head in my hands. Shadow only glared at the floor, before muttering that he was going to the bathroom. Espio watched him go before excusing himself and heading in the same direction. Sounds flowed around us as we waited, I heard a baby's laugh from behind me.

A family must be enjoying a dinner out together, I smiled at the thought. Across the room I saw a waitress bringing a platter full of drinks to a large group. Maniac began to speak, interrupting me from my people watching. "You ok?" He asked, his dark eyes searching my face critically.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just worried about everything." I answered. He nodded slightly, but still continued to look at me, and began smiling softly. He reached his arm across the table, laying his hand over mine.

"You know you can talk to me, that is if you ever needed someone to vent to." I rose a brow at him, taken aback by his kindness. I didn't know him all that well, but in that moment Maniac really became a friend to me. He began stroking my hand with his thumb, still giving me that soft smile, his dark eyes boring into me. I pulled my hands back, the feeling of it was a bit uncomfortable on my already tense nerves.

"Thanks Maniac, I appreciate that." I spoke. Maniac gave a small smile, glancing at his now empty hand before his eyes flashed up to me. He didn't say anymore, and I focused back on watching the other people in the restaurant. Shadow and Espio returned soon after and our order was called. We all juggled the bags and drinks, nearly spilling them, as we made our way back to the hospital. We returned quickly, and a nurse kindly opened the door to the room where everyone was.

The food seemed to revive the others a bit, as they dug in. I split a large fry with Shadow while we each ate our hamburgers. Twirling a fry in some ketchup I grimaced, "Hey Shadow pass me a pack of salt please." Reaching into the paper sack that contained salt and pepper packets, ketchup, and napkins, he produced two packs of salt. Handing one to me, he kept the other for himself, using a bit on his burger. Ripping the tiny package open, I poured it's contents in my pool of ketchup.

I handed the empty pack over to Shadow who was looking at me with thinly hidden disgust. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders defensively. "You just poured that whole pack of salt in your ketchup..." he pointed at the now deliciously salty sauce. I glanced at it, then back at him.

"Uh, so? You used some on your hamburger." Glancing back at his food then to my tasty ketchup that I was now happily dipping fries in, Shadow shook his head. "A pinch is different then a whole pack Jen." He slowly said. I rolled my eyes, "Here try it, you'll love it. Only way to eat fries in my opinion." I said while sticking a golden brown fry in the sauce. Holding up the now dripping fry I drew it towards him, but he drew back glaring at the greasy delicacy.

I rose a brow, "It's not a spider Shadow, go ahead." I joked. He shook his head defiantly, "No way, that is disgusting. It will taste like a mouthful of salt." I narrowed my eyes, "Shadow there was not that much salt in that tiny packet. But whatever, I won't force you. More for me anyway." I shoved the fry in my mouth chewing fiercely, sighing in delight as I swallowed.

I began taking a bite of my burger, while Shadow looked at me. A few bites later and I almost smiled as I saw him take a fry and lightly dip it into my doctored sauce. He sniffed it, before he saw me looking, and with a scowl he stuck it in his mouth, chewing slowly. I watched his reaction with rapture. His eyes suddenly widened, and he let out a small moan of pleasure, his hand darting out and dipping another fry before shoving that one in his mouth as well. "This...is...so..good!" He said between fries.

I snickered, "Told ya so!" We continued eating and had just finished and started cleaning our mess when the doctor came in. Sonic immediately hurried over, his impatience showing along with irritation. "Well?" He demanded. Sonia attempted to scold him for his rudeness, but Sonic merely waved his hand and focused on the doctors reply. The doctor began grinning hugely, "Your friend has regained consciousness, we ran a few extra tests and he should make a full recovery."

Sonic sagged in relief while cheers rang through the room. Sonic shook the doctors hand, "Thank you so much, may I see him?" The Doctor smiled gently, "He has been asking for his big brother for some time now, I assume that's you?" Sonic looked near tears at this information.

"Yeah, that's me." He agreed his voice thick with emotion. I clasped Shadows hand, near tears myself at this wonderful news. As Sonic left, the mood in the room seemed considerably lighter and chatter started up. Glancing at Shadow I saw a small smirk in his face, I reached up running a hand through his quills and his gaze turned to me. We looked into each others eyes for a moment, before he tucked me into his side.

I fell into the embrace, enjoying the happy-go-lucky feel that swarmed the room, and watched the others talk excitedly. Sonic came back quickly, telling us that Tails was fine, and had fallen asleep exhausted by his ordeal. A nurse brought in a small cake for the heroes, saying it was from the whole staff to celebrate Tails awakening. Sally thanked her generously, while Amy began cutting pieces for everyone.

Rouge passed them out and as everyone sat down and ate the sugary slices I felt my body start to finally relax fully. "Tails will be ok, even these new villains lost, as long as we stick together we will win." I stated. I was mostly saying it to reassure myself, so I didn't expect Shadows reply.

Shadow looked at me his eyes glimmering, "But at what cost? Tails lives, yet he lost a arm. We have to be better prepared, and I fear this is only the beginning of our suffering." Pain flashed in his eyes, and I knew he was thinking of my near death too. My heart tore at the agony that pierced his face, and I thought for a moment of what to say.

After a second I patted his hand, "Yes, but look." I pointed to our friends, who along with myself had lost their hope for a few hours, were now nearly glowing with it. "We have hope Shadow, and strength. But one thing we also have, or shall I say want..." I paused pointing at Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and then myself and Shadow specifically. "We also want revenge." Shadows head jerked at my words, and then I knew he could see it, the people who I had pointed out to him had joy on their faces yes, but also something else.

Underneath the happy glow, there was something dark in their eyes, a small tightening in Sonics jaw. The way Knuckles fists were clinched, or how Amy's eyes sparked. We would make the people who did this to Tails pay, and we would never stop until justice was served. Shadow slowly understood what I was saying, and he pulled me to his side tightly. "We will never give up." He murmured.

I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder, "No, we won't, and we will also endure." I sighed again, my mind going to dark places, what would I do if Shadow died? I winced at the memory of almost losing him just a few short months ago. But then what if I met my maker in this new war? How would that affect him? "I will always love you Shadow. No mtater what happens." I added. I needed him to know, just in case.

Shadow gripped my hand tightly, looking down at me with a fear I had never before seen on his face. "Don't say it like that, I will never let anything happen to you." He hissed pulling me closer to him. I winced, he had understood that I was trying to prepare him for the possibility of my death.

"But Shadow, I just need you.." Shadow squeezed me harshly, "No, please don't. I can't, I just can't." I wrapped my arms around him, "Ok, I won't. But please just know that I do." I whispered. I felt him shiver against me, and he laid a kiss on the top of my head, beginning to stroke my hair. As the others talked and laughed, me and Shadow tried to steeled ourselves for what might come next, be it good or bad.

? Pov

I snapped my fingers, barking out a command, "Defense line forward!" My creatures obeyed me instantly, shuffling forward with a slight sloshing noise. Gone were the shapeless blobs I had started with, I had moved on. These new experiments were stronger, had better speed, agility, and were even more clever. With the power of the Master Emerald I had been able to give these designs arms, even legs. Even though I had lost countless hours of sleep to get them finished, it was worth it to keep my plans on track.

And yet still these creations were only the beginning, with each emerald I gained I would be able to create my true masterpiece. Yet for now, these changes would have to suffice. I was still ahead in the game after all, even though I had failed to kill the blundering hero's, I found I had still hit them where it hurt. With their emotions taking a critical hit, the fools were running around in circles trying to uncover anything. Yet they failed to notice the most simple things, and of course I wasn't really surprised.

I had actually been slightly afraid when Scourge had made that dire mistake at the Prison. I had watched as they combed over the area, yet they missed the one thing that could have possibly traced back to us. The bombs that those two idiot robots had placed did not fully explode as planned. Pieces of it remained, one such piece had a tracking number on it.

They would have been able to trace the number onto one of our lab feeds. But they had passed it off as another chunk of rubble. I had Scourge go back and get it as soon as they had left for the day. These hero's noticed nothing, therefore I had nothing to fear.

I yelled out more commands, training my young army. I smirked as they did everything I ordered, yes it wouldn't be long now. It was almost time for the next phase, and yet there was one other thing to do. I ordered my creations back to their cage, and strode from the room with purpose. Down halls and across rooms I went, my hands clasped behind me. I soon reached Dr. Ivo Robotniks lab, or shall I say prison?

I chuckled to myself at that thought, but it soon turned into a frown. I had noticed Robotniks strange behavior these past few days, he was clearly up to something. I knew not what it was, but I wasn't overly worried about it. The old buffoon couldn't cause me much, if any, harm. Besides If he did rebel against me, then I would have some fun now wouldn't I?

I didn't bother to knock, this was after all my domain now. So barging in I quickly fixed a glare onto Robotnik who jumped at my entrance. Striding past him, I headed for the black box sitting askew in the corner. Bending down a bit, I knocked loudly on the surface. A yelp sounded from within, and I snickered. "Oh Scourge, I have a job for you." I sang, taunting him.

Unlatching the lid, I calmly stood back as it sprung open with Scourge practically popping out. He fell to the floor, his eyes glassy with deep black bags underneath. He seemed to have lost weight too, and he was filthy. "Tsk tsk, my, my, did you not enjoy your time in the box?" I asked maliciously. Scourge winced, not seeming to have the strength to pick himself up yet.

"And I so tried to make it, _comfortable_ for you." I sighed in mock concern. Still he lay there with no response, and I was beginning to be frustrated with his lack of reaction. I mentally calculated how long he had actually been inside the bloody thing. I sighed deeply once I figured the math, "Scourge it's only been two days. If you don't want to go back in for longer, I suggest you get up and do what I want." I hissed the last part of the threat, letting him know I was absolutely not playing around.

His eyes snapped to me, and with a groan he forced himself up, his legs wobbled, but after a moment firmly held his weight. He looked up at me for a mere second before dropping his gaze, "What do you want from me?" I let my mouth curl up into a grin.

"Yeees, now your learning some manners." I drawled leaning back a little. A tense silence followed as I looked him over, then let my gaze fall on the overweight doctor. His back was facing me, and I could see his hands moving, loud clanking was coming from his station. His back was drawn tight with stress, and I could see the sweat running down the back of his neck from here.

My lips curled up into a evil smirk, "Clean up Scourge, I have a job for you. We are going to get a chaos emerald, and as I can't let those idiots see me just yet. Well, your all I have at the moment. But this time you better not fail, or that box won't just be your new home, it will be your tomb." I snarled. Scourge nodded, saying nothing but I could see the fear in his eyes.

As he left I could see the Doctor tense up more now that he was alone with me. Slowly walking over, I looked over his shoulder. "Tell me doctor, what have you been up to? You seem, shall we say...nervous?" If it was possible he froze up even more, looking like he was made of stone.

Then he seemed to relax, "Just working on something Dr..." I snarled, "Don't call me that! I told you what to call me!" The fat human flinched away from me, and then moved farther away still as he saw my escalating anger. "You are never to say that again, do you understand? No one must know, not yet at least. Even here might not be safe, you foolish oaf." I raged.

His face had went white with fear, "Yes, yes I'm sorry Sir." I rolled my eyes, no longer interested in company, I had things to do. And sitting here with idiots was now taking a toll on me. I stormed out without another word, my plans swirling about inside my head. Urgency now pressed upon me, and I realized I had wasted precious time playing. "So close, yet so far. Tick tock, tick tock, the clock keeps ticking away. Not enough time for mistakes." I mumbled over and over as I left. No, not nearly enough time, I must hurry. And things must be perfect. I would not fail again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Normal

 _Authors note, Hey guys, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter then normal but still it's my gift to you all. Happy Holidays, and I hope you all have a fantastic day._

Jennifer's pov,

I sighed as I scrubbed a dish. With everything that had been going on, it was almost relaxing to be able to do such a mundane chore. After finishing the remaining dishes, I checked the cookies I was baking. Staring critically at the cooking confections, I decided they needed just a few moments more.

Turning I then set about finishing the gift basket I was making for Tails. He was healing nicely, but we were all worried for him. Only a week after waking up, he was already working on a new project. Sonic had managed to keep him in the hospital only after agreeing to get him his notebook, from his lab.

After retrieving said item, Tails began scribbling furiously in it. Hindered only by the fact that he had to write with his left hand, the fox began filling pages of the notebook with his uneven scrawl. Sonic looked worried at first but upon taking a quick peek, he found out Tails was working on plans for a metal prosthetic arm.

And now after being released, just today in fact, he was home and struggling to create it. Sonic had called and asked if I could come over, hoping it might distract the kitsune from his work so he could rest.

He apparently was frustrated since Tails wouldn't listen to him. And Sonic had confided in me some of his concerns since Tails had come home. I let my mind wander over the conversation we had.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Jen, it's Sonic."_

 _"Oh, Sonic! How are you and Tails, is he feeling better?"_

 _"Um, yeah. About that...listen, I'm getting worried about him. And since I know you and him have been getting close, well I guess I was hoping you could help."_

 _"Is everything ok? Is Tails not healing, or did he get hurt somehow?" My tone had gained a panicked edge. I had thought Tails was past the worst. In fact, I thought the Kitsune hardly seemed affected by the event._

 _"No, that's not it. He's healing quite nicely, but that's not the point. I'm more worried about, well, the kids emotional stability."_

 _"His emotional stability? Is he acting out?"_

 _"No."_

 _"...I'm sorry but I don't see the problem."_

 _"He hasn't responded at all to this situation Jen, hasn't gotten angry, hasn't cried. And you know I would be all for not crying. I'm not good with that kind of thing. But the thing is, he's treating this like it's a project. He won't stop working Jen. He hasn't eaten, or even slept as far as I know. The kid just works, and drinks ungodly amounts of coffee. I don't think he is letting himself process what happened. I know Tails, and this isn't normal behavior for him. He won't talk to me Jen, the kid barely utters a word."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jennifer?"_

 _"I'll be right over."_

That was thirty minutes ago, and I didn't want to come without something for Tails. Maybe it would help break the ice. I had no idea what I was going to say when I got there, but if Sonic trusted me enough to attempt to reach his little brother after he failed to, well I would give it my best shot.

And cookies would definitely help, yeah cookies helped in every situation. Especially double chocolate chip ones. The timer beeped, signaling the cookies were done. I quickly finished the basket and cleaned the kitchen of the small mess I had made. Snapping on Spunky's leash, we made our way out the door and headed to Sonics.

Spunky tugged on the leash, straining against my grip in her attempt to chase some birds. Scolding her lightly, I laughed when she whimpered and turned back to me with her big brown eyes. She tugged once more before falling back into pace with me, and I took a deep breath of the crisp air. Thank goodness summer was almost over, fall was beginning to creep upon us.

The days were not so excruciatingly hot, nor did I wake coated in sweat every night. It was still warm enough to have say, a swimming day, or a picnic. Nevertheless, the heat had calmed down, especially with a nice breeze, like there was today. I smiled at the sights as we walked, while also thinking of how I would approach Tails.

I was struck out of my thoughts when a hand clamped down in my arm, and another slammed over my eyes. My body locked for a second before I whirled around, a feral snarl ripping from my throat. My hand came up slamming into the person's jaw, and as they stumbled back I crouched a bit swiping my leg out to kick theirs.

They tumbled backwards with a yell, falling hard on their butt, and I growled loudly as I filled my palm with snapping electricity. Snapping my body forward, I straddled the person and jerked them up by their collar with one hand, my other cracking with white-hot electricity and ready to slam into their face.

"WAIT, Jennifer its me!" I started, my breathing heavy as my mind caught up to my body. I studied the face before me, the spiked hair, dark black eyes boring into mine. "M..Maniac?" I whispered. He furiously nodded, his hands up in a position of surrender. I shoved off him with a disgusted hiss, "Son of a siren Maniac! You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"I gave you a heart attack? You have things a little twisted Sparkles!" He frowned.

I grimaced, "Sparkles?"

"Yup, that's your nickname, cuz you know, you spark." He gave me a sheepish smile.

Letting that particular subject go for the time being, I started scolding, "What were you thinking? Their are mad men running around here, and we are on their hit list. Not to mention I'm a seasoned fighter, what made you think it would be a good idea to sneak up on me?" I raged.

Maniac winced, "Sorry I didn't think of that. I was just trying to surprise you, I was only going to say, guess who!" I glanced around the area while he was talking, my basket for Tails had tumbled to the ground on its side, and was now crumpled with many of the cookies broken.

Spunky's leash had fallen from my hands, and she was now happily scampering after those blasted birds from before. I growled as my temper rose, stress that I had managed to quash over everything, plus this Tails situation had come flooding back after Maniacs stupid move.

Not to mention the shame I felt at having reacted that way, I could have seriously hurt Maniac, I hadn't even looked to see who it was. I had reacted on auto pilot, and what was that snarl? I had never made a noise like that before, it was...odd.

Grabbing the cookie basket, and shoving the thought away, I began stomping after Spunky. "Hey, wait! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare, or um hurt you." I shrugged, some of my rage slipping away at his apology.

"It looked like I hurt you Maniac, not the other way around." He waved his hand in a dismissive matter, "Hey no blood no foul, right? Look let me go grab your dog, and you can try and right that basket you dropped, yeah?"

I smiled, "That sounds nice, thanks Maniac." "No probs, Sparkles. It was my fault anyway." He pointed out. He turned before seeing my eye roll at his newest attempt at a nickname.

"It's Jennifer, not Sparkles! I'm not some fairy you know!" I yelled at his back.

He turned for a moment jogging backwards, "You sure look as pretty as one though! But don't worry I'll keep trying!" He turned back before I could reply. My cheeks flushed at his comment, my jaw falling open. I slammed it shut shaking my head in amusement, "Flirt." I muttered. I knew he didn't mean it, he was only being silly.

That was just Maniac. My hands fluttered about the basket, masking any signs of its fall. However the cookies I could not help, I sighed as I looked at the broken halves. "Hey, some are still whole." I glanced at Maniac who was looking at me with a measure of guilt, before looking back at the basket.

"It'll have to do." I muttered. Taking the leash from his hand, and muttering thanks and a quick bye, I began walking on to Sonics. I vaguely wondered if Sonic was getting impatient waiting for me. I glanced to my side when I caught a flash of green hurry to my side.

"Where you going, with that bag of goodies?" He asked eyeing the treats. I pulled the basket closer to me, eyeing him suspiciously. "To Sonics, and these are for Tails." I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes before he shrugged and cast me a grin. "Can I tag along?"

"I don't mind." I replied. As we walked Maniac was strangely quiet, but I didn't dwell on it. I was content in the silence, and again was able to let my thoughts wander. I still had to figure out what I was going to say to Tails after all. Sonics concerns had shaken me a little, I had toyed with the idea that Tails was just processing the whole thing in his own way.

But then, if Sonic was worried, then it must not be normal behavior for the fox. And then, I also had not seen his reactions to a thing like this, or anything close to it. My thoughts came to a close as we reached Sonics house. Maniac eagerly knocked on the door, but I held back for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, I prayed I wouldn't make the poor kid worse. Sonic opened the door with a hopeful expression, "Hey Jen, oh what's up bro? Didn't know you were coming."

Maniac pointed towards me, "Saw Zap here with her goodies, and I just had to follow. I was hoping Tails would share, she can make the best cookies." He finished the sentence with a quick wink in my direction.

I furrowed my brow at this newest nickname, before deciding to ignore it, and pushing my way past Maniac inside. Though I guess he saw my disgruntled look, because I heard him mutter, "Darn, I thought that one was perfect."

"Thanks for doing this Jen, I'll really owe you one." Sonic sighed. I waved my hand at him, "Pish posh, I'm always happy to help. Where is he?" Sonic pointed towards the lab, with a frown. Grimacing I headed to the door taking one last breath, before stepping down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Words sooth

 _Authors note, Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is actually a pretty long one, so I hope it makes up for the wait! I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega only my OC._

Shadows pov

I fiddled with the tiny box in my fingers, tossing it gently up and down. I glanced around my living room as I fidgeted. Contemplating on the perfect way to ask Jennifer. Maybe I could place it in a certain food, like a bowl of ice cream, or a slice of cake. I believe I had heard that some people did that. Ugh but the ring would be messy after she found it, and what if she bit it, or worse still, actually ate it.

I could almost imagine it, her horror-struck face as I told her she just swallowed her engagement ring. I shook my head vehemently, no that was definitely not the right way. I wracked my brain, I didn't know much about this subject, and certainly didn't care for it at all until Jennifer came along.

Maybe I could take her to the beach, and propose there, no special gimmick or anything. Possibly make up a picnic lunch, and as the sun set...when it was just me and her, and I could ask. My mind wandered back though to every proposal I had seen and heard of, be it from a movie, book, or a friend.

As cliche as they were, they all had one simple thing in common. And that was the way the girl always loved it. So would I be depriving Jennifer of that special moment, if I didn't ask in a specific way? I growled, why was this so difficult? I slammed the box down on the table next to me, "It shouldn't be this hard." I muttered.

I rubbed my hands together, glaring holes at the box that was causing me so much trouble. I shook my head, and dragged my hands down my face in aggravation. Now might not even be the time to do this, not with all this trouble going on. Not so soon after Tails and his...attack. I could wait, maybe figure out a plan, get all this settled. And then I could focus on Jen, and taking our relationship to the next level.

I swallowed hard, as a vision of her in a white dress filled my mind. My eye twitched as I quickly banished the thought, my gut churning as I rebelled against the nerves that filled me from the simple image. I was the Ultimate life form. I should not be afraid of commitment. Especially to Jennifer, she was, my everything.

She gave me a happiness I thought had been lost to me forever after Maria's death. I remembered our first meeting, she had impressed me in the first minute of knowing her. She had attacked Sonic with a pillow, (Which I had found highly amusing.) and then let us stay out of kindness. She had been shrouded in mystery, held her past as close as I had held mine.

I had to try hard to get her to trust me, I recall sometimes wondering why I was trying so hard. She was after all this human woman I had just met. But whatever it was, I found I couldn't stay away. She was, a curiosity to me, I wanted to know her. And what started as a small friendship, had bloomed into something I never thought possible. I loved her.

So why was I so nervous? She would not refuse me, would she? And now might just be the time for some happiness, right? My fingers tapped a rhythm upon the table, as I pondered. I began watching my fingers go up and down as I thought. A grin spread across my face as a plan formed, it was so simple! I chuckled, it would be perfect, just as Jennifer deserved, yet not so cliche.

A knock at the door separated me from my thoughts, and my smile slipped. I was not expecting anyone, and it was nearly dark. Leaving the box on the table I went to answer the door. Jennifer stood before me, a rental movie in one hand and a cooler in the other. I smiled as the tension left my body, right it was date night.

"Hey Angel." I quickly glanced at the clock as I greeted her, she was a little early.

"Hey babe, you think you can help a girl out?" She asked lifting the cooler. I chuckled reaching for her burden, before giving a huff in surprise at its heavy weight.

"What is in this thing, rocks?" I asked.

She laughed, "It's our dinner, plus some stuff I brought..." At this admission her cheeks turned a little red.

I rose a brow, "Some stuff?" I repeated. She flipped her quills out of her face nervously, and shuffled on her feet.

"Yeah, it's...well its been a bad day. I was wondering, could I stay here tonight, with you?" I narrowed my eyes, as tears started to form in hers.

"Jen, what happened?" I ground out.

A flicker of fear flashed in her eyes, "Nothing, just um, Nightmares. My nightmares are back." She muttered. My eyes widened. She was lying to me, I knew it.

She wasn't looking at me, and that fear I saw before she answered, what would she have to fear of telling me such a simple thing? "You haven't had nightmares since coming here. Why would they be back?" I stated.

She looked everywhere but my face as her next words tumbled out, "All this stress, I suppose. Everything is just weighing down on me." I almost scoffed, she had been perfectly fine yesterday, why was she lying?

"Jen, is there something else. Something your not telling me?" I softly asked.

She froze, "Shadow." She whispered, looking so afraid I almost tugged her into my arms. "Shadow, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, I thought if I could just not say anything. That I could forget, I didn't want to hurt you." She began to cry, holding out her arms but then drawing back.

"Jen, I don't understand. What would go away? What happened?" She cut me off though, and my heart skipped at her next breathy words.

"Maniac kissed me." My heart shattered.

Jennifer's pov

Tails was working steadily on something, sparks flying from the metal as he used a welding tool. It's was slightly dark in his lab, and I noticed there were coffee cups littered on every available surface. Peering into a few, I saw some not even wholly drank yet, and some had heaps of sugar still at the bottom.

"Geez kid, are you trying to kill yourself?" I muttered. Making my way over, I was astounded at the junk sitting everywhere. Tails kept a tidy shop, He was no slob as he liked to be neat. But to someone who had never met him and came down here, would think him a pig not a fox. Oily rags were crumpled and thrown seemingly without a care everywhere, and puddles of what I could only assume was grease were seeping slowly across the ground.

Scattered metal parts were strewn on his various tables, in what looked like twisted limbs. Some were unidentifiable though, and just resembled scrap metal. Finally after picking my way carefully over the mess, I made it to Tails. Looking over his shoulder, I couldn't discern what it was he was making, but it looked very odd from my angle.

It was long, and the metal curved into a spiral at one end, almost like a old wizard staff. He seemed to be fixing a gem into the middle of the spiral, a oval sapphire. I gently tapped his shoulder when Tails made no move to acknowledge my presence. I had made sure to make some noise walking to him, so I wouldn't startle him.

However the Kitsune seemed content to ignore me completely, which would not do. "Tails." I gently called when my tap didn't work. A deep sigh left him as he put down his tools, and turned to me.

But his eyes widened when he caught sight of me, "Jennifer? Oh, I thought you were Amy come to tell me I needed to eat again."

I shook my head, " No, as you can see I'm purple not pink. But I do come bearing food!" I said cheerfully holding up my basket for him.

He eyed the food with disinterest, "I'm not hungry."

I hesitated, before placing the basket next to me and ripping it open before helping myself to a few. Munching on the treats, the smell of cookies began to fill the room. Tails looked surprised, and rose a brow at me when I moaned a bit from the taste. "Maybe later huh?" I said.

"Boy these are good, if I do say so myself." I nodded. Tail's eyes darted between me, the cookie in my hands, and the basket.

His eye twitched, "Maybe just one." He muttered before snatching a cookie. I hid my smirk by taking another bite of my cookie.

 _"So far so good. At least you got him to eat something."_ I watched as his eyes widened suddenly, and he calmly took another cookie placing it in his mouth and chewing a bit fast. He then looked between me, and the basket once more hunger in his eyes. I rose a brow, "What, are they not good?" I mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, subtly trying to guilt him to eat.

Tails shook his head in the negative, "No, they're great." He continued to eye the basket, but made no move to get more.

I huffed slightly, "Don't be shy. I made them for you." A frown set on his face, but as I watched him carefully I saw his eyes flash with emotion. But it was gone in a instant, and as he reached for the whole basket, I saw his blank mask back in place.

As he reached for the basket, he began to lose his balance and tumbled from his seat. I noticed him wave his stump about, trying to stop his fall, his instinct overruling logic as he tried to use a arm that wasn't there. I reached out, inhaling sharply at the sudden turn of events, but a piece of cookie got lodged in my throat from the sudden gasp of air.

I reared back, hands flying to my mouth as my eyes began to water, and I was sent into a hacking fit. Tails yelped, as he landed, and I felt guilt sweep over me for not catching him. However that was swiftly replaced by my non ability to breath, I was choking. It felt not like a small piece anymore, but a huge lump that I could not swallow.

Falling onto my rear, no more then ten seconds could have passed, but I was already feeling panic as I struggled to dislodge that stupid cookie from my throat. In the midst of my predicament, Tails had righted himself and swiveled to me with wide eyes, "Jennifer?"

Tails quickly understood what was happening, and screamed for Sonic. Tails was hollering again, but I was beyond listening. My sole concern was getting oxygen. "Oh, Blast it!" He cursed, and rushed behind my now flailing form. Wrapping his single arm around me he pulled me backwards, positioning us.

Curling his hand into a fist, he wrenched his arm into me, heaving upward at the same time. Still I wheezed, that darn cookie content in its warm place inside my freaking esophagus. Tails did it again, and then once more before a saliva covered object flew from my lips. I gasped, my lungs filling with sweet air. I just sat there catching my breath when, Tails began to cry.

I could hear Sonic calling for Tails, running down the stairs followed closely behind Maniac. Ignoring them, I crawled slowly over to Tails reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but then whirled around and practically flung himself at me. He sobbed into my shoulder, loud keening wails pouring from him.

Sonic stopped dead at the sound, Maniac nearly barreling past him, his eyes locked on us with worry. Sonic swung his arm out, blocking him when I shook my head slightly at him. Curling my arms around the small kit, I pulled him close rubbing circles into his back. "Tails it's ok, just let it all out. Your ok, shh." I murmured in his ear.

This went on for a while, I cooed in his ear while Tails slowly calmed down his sobs fading into sniffles. Sonic and Maniac watched silently. I glanced at them from time to time, but I kept most of my focus on Tails. Sonic was watching Tails with guilt, while Maniac was simply staring his face marred with a emotion I couldn't describe. Tails pulled back, his face wet with the tears he had just spilled, his eyes glossy.

His breathing hitched and he tried to calm himself, rubbing his face with his forearm. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

I shook my head at him, "Tails, don't be sorry for crying." I gently chided.

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry for almost letting you die. All because I couldn't do anything with...with only one bloody arm!" He raised his voice at the end looking at his stump with disgust.

I narrowed my eyes, "Tails." I firmly said. Grabbing his hand, I made him look me in the eye, "You saved my life Tails. You just preformed the heimlich on me, with one hand."

He turned away from me, "I wasted time, called for Sonic. Because I was afraid."

"You were brave." I ground out. He shook his head softly, curling into himself. "Tails, look at what you've been doing. With only one arm." I gestured to the whole room, then pointed to myself. "You saved me. You have been working with your tools, making things, doing your passion."

He glanced about the room before replying with a snarl, "Those are all trash, I failed every time."

I snorted, and his head whipped to my face startled. "Tails, have you ever completed a fool-proof invention on the first try? Or were their failures? Just like these?" I pointed again to the filled tables. He looked once more, his eyes widening, his mouth opening, but nothing coming out.

I smiled gently, "Tails I'm so proud of you, look at what you've accomplished. Only a few days after getting out of the hospital to boot! You are the second strongest person I know. Sorry, Shadows in first place." I attempted to tease him, and I was rewarded with a small snort. Tails let a smirk grace his face, looking at me with thinly hidden appreciation.

"You can talk to me Tails, Sonic too." I nodded my head to the stairs where Sonic stood with a smile. Grabbing Tails hand, I looked back at him. "Don't push us away Tails, don't shut yourself away. It won't help, I know from experience. You have so many people who love you, and want to help you through this. Please let us."

A few tears dripped from Tails eyes, his breathing hitching a bit. He curled his fingers around mine, "Do you care about me too Jennifer?" He muttered.

My own breathing hitched at his question. "Tails your like my little bro, I love you. I would protect you from anything, yes I care." I pulled him into a hug, and he gripped me back.

"Your like my sister Jen, I'm glad you came back with us to Mobius." He murmured against me. Silent tears fell from my eyes at this statement, and I hugged him tighter.

Time skip.

Tails had asked to speak alone with Sonic after thanking me for talking with him. I was now upstairs with Maniac, and I was business myself with cleaning up their kitchen. I noticed there was a big pile of dishes in the sink. And I felt like doing something with my hands. Maniac stood silently watching me, drinking some soda he had retrieved from Sonics fridge.

"You were good with Tails back there." He finally spoke.

I shrugged, "No big deal, I'm just glad he is feeling a bit better." Plunging my hands into the hot water I grabbed the last plate to be washed.

"Your so modest. You never take any credit for all the good things you do, huh bolt?" He asked. I rolled my eyes with a huff, irritated by the new yet stupid nickname.

"Maniac I swear to all that is evil, if you call me one more nickname that is a direct reference to my powers." I turned to glare at him.

Maniac laughed at my glare, "I'll find one you like sweetheart, just gimme some time." He winked at me.

My checks flushed red at his blatant flirting. "Maniac, stop." I firmly said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

His smile fell at my tone and I turned back to the dishes. He didn't say anymore, and I thought he had left. But then a hand came down on my shoulder, and I was turned to face Maniac. "I'm sorry Jennifer, I didn't mean anything bad. I just..." he cut himself off shaking his head. I felt bad for snapping at him, he didn't mean any harm.

Maybe that was just his sense of humor? Regret clearly shone in his eyes. "It's ok Maniac, I'm sorry for biting your head off." I patted his shoulder with a smile.

His eyes snapped to my hand, and then back to me, "Jennifer, I.."

I tilted my head, "What?" I asked. He muttered something that I didn't catch. I leaned forward a bit, attempting to hear him. Then my mind shut completely down as suddenly Maniac had his lips pressed on mine.

I tumbled backwards tripping over my own feet in my attempt to get away. Maniac went with me, apparently thinking I had just tripped, pinning me against the counter, and pressing harshly on me. Catching my balance with the help of the counter, I shoved him roughly away. Maniac panted, and I turned further away while my heart pounded wildly in my chest.

I looked at his face, which was set in a goofy smile his cheeks slightly red. My lips felt bruised, and I felt dirty. My heart broke as I thought of Shadow. This would hurt him. Even though I didn't start this, it would still hurt. I know it would hurt me, if I was in his shoes. White-hot rage filled me, and I shook with anger.

"Jennifer?" Maniac whispered, his face leaning to mine again.

"Back up, you slimy punk." I hissed pushing him roughly away from me. I wiped my mouth with my arm, but I could still feel his warmth on them. "What the bloody hell was that? I'm with Shadow!"

Maniac looked shocked, "But, I thought you...you leaned in to kiss me!"

"You cocky jerk, I couldn't hear what you were mumbling! I didn't want to kiss you, I tripped while I tried to shove your oblivious butt away! How did you not notice?" I snarled.

Maniac shook his head in disbelief, "Jennifer, I'm sorry. I..I've had feelings for you for a while. I thought you felt the same, I mean I flirted..I didn't exactly keep my feelings secret!"

"Did you just conveniently forget about my boyfriend, whom I love, Shadow?! How could you do this Maniac, I thought you were my friend." My voice broke as the reality of the situation hit me.

Maniac gripped my arm, "Jen, please I'm sorry. But if you just give me a chance." I ripped my arm away, and punched him straight in the mouth. He tumbled backwards, hand flying to his jaw his eyes shining with hurt and regret.

"I gave you a chance, and you may have just ruined everything! Listen slimeball, I swear you will keep your mouth shut about this whole thing. No one will know what you just did. Shadow would kill you, and as much as I hate your right now. I don't want Shadow to have to face the guilt of hurting you." At this point, I didn't want to tell. I would not hurt Shadow.

"Jennifer, please." Manic called softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Shut up!" I growled. "We are done, you hear me? We don't hang out, we don't talk. Tell Sonic I had to do something, I don't care. But if you do decide to say anything, I won't stop Shadow from whatever he decides to do to you. The only reason I'm keeping my mouth shut now is so Shadow doesn't get hurt. This is for Shadow, not you." I threatened.

Maniac shrunk back at my words, but choose to stay silent. I flew from the room, my mind spinning and my stomach flopping. Why did this have to happen?

Time skip

No, this was not happening. Maniac was, at. My. Door. After fleeing Sonics I went home, where I cried. I didn't want to tell Shadow, but after worrying about the whole thing for hours I realized it would be better coming from me, then someone else. I didn't trust Maniac not to say anything, and if I told Shadow myself then at least I could explain right?

Because what if Maniac made it to sound as if I wanted the kiss? But I held off, and the longer I did the worse I felt. And the more my courage failed. By this point I didn't know if I could tell him, maybe it would be better to act as if nothing happened? I hated Maniac for putting me in this position, hated myself for not just shocking the blazes out of Maniac when he started flirting.

But no, I had been nice, maybe too nice about it. Thinking it was just a part of his personality, and he was just being silly. Amidst all this, I had realized that tonight was date night, and Shadow was expecting me. I hurriedly ran around, preparing a quick meal and packing before rushing to get myself ready.

Then suddenly I remembered my sticky situation. Maybe I should call and cancel. However that decision was made when Maniac came knocking. I was not going to talk to him. I refused. With my emotions running so high, I made a snap decision and I quickly began packing a overnight bag. I would ask to stay with Shadow tonight.

Maybe if I stayed long enough, I could gain the courage to tell him. I went out the back door, thanking the stars above that I had asked Cream and Vanilla to watch Spunky so me and Shadow could have this date. Not until I made it to Shadows did I understand how much of a coward I really was.

My breathing picked up, and I had to take a few moments to compose myself. "Ok, just act normal. Don't say anything weird, give yourself time to come up with a plan. You have all night, don't botch up the explanation and apology." I muttered. I knocked on his door, and nearly ran away as I heard shuffling and then the door being unlocked.

I slapped a smile on my face as the door opened, and then there he was. I felt like scum, I didn't want to tell him what Maniac did. "Hey Angel." He drawled, before glancing back inside.

"Hey babe, you think you can help a girl out?" I asked lifting the cooler. He chuckled reaching for it, before giving a huff in surprise at its heavy weight.

"What is in this thing, rocks?" He questioned.

I forced a laugh, "It's our dinner, plus some stuff I brought..." I felt my cheeks flame at the lie.

He rose a brow, "Some stuff?" He repeated. I flipped my quills out of my face nervously, and shuffled a bit, struggling for words.

"Yeah, it's...well its been a bad day. I was wondering, could I stay here tonight, with you?" He narrowed his eyes, and my breath caught.

"Jen, what happened?" He ground out. Fear flushed through me and I started to scramble. Stars, how did he already know something was wrong?

 _"Lie!"_ My mind screamed. "Nothing, just um, Nightmares. My nightmares are back." I muttered. His eyes widened in disbelief, and I knew that he knew I was lying. _"Lie better! He can't know yet, I'm not ready to tell!"_

"You haven't had nightmares since coming here. Why would they be back?" He stated.

I looked everywhere but him, "All this stress, I suppose. Everything is just weighing down on me." I almost scoffed myself, at these words. I could hear the fake just dripping from my own voice.

"Jen, is there something else. Something your not telling me?" He softly asked. His eyes were full of concern, for me. I froze, my mind filling with so much regret I thought I would puke.

"Shadow." I whispered, I felt so afraid, but I couldn't keep this from him. It would only hurt him more. My words came in a rush, the feelings I had been holding back began overflowing. "Shadow, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, I thought if I could just not say anything. That I could forget, that it would go away. I didn't want to hurt you." I began to cry a bit, holding out my arms to touch him but then drawing back.

"Jen, I don't understand. What would go away? What happened?"

I cut him off though, muttering the words that felt like poison. "Maniac kissed me."

Shadows face crumpled, and he took a few steps away from me. My heart jumped at this movement, and my next words came out in a tumble, barely understandable. "Shadow please, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me, Maniac did it." His face closed off even more, and rage flashed in his eyes along with the hurt.

"Shadow I swear I wouldn't do this to you, I shoved him away, I didn't kiss him back! I...I punched him after, and I called him a slimeball. Shadow please believe me." I was crying into my hands at this point, the emotions pouring out of me. When a hand graced my chin, tilting my head up. My tear filled eyes met Shadows, and I saw unbridled rage on his face. I flinched, did he not believe me?

"He forced himself on you?" He demanded lowly.

"Wh...what?" I whimpered, confused.

Shadow gripped me in a fierce hug, "Oh, Angel, I believe you. You said you didn't want it."

"I...Your not mad?"

He pulled back to look at me properly, "Not at you. Did you enjoy it?" He looked at me firmly his face searching mine.

I shook my head frantically, "No, I didn't. Shadow, I was scared to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you." He hugged me, kissing my forehead, nose, then lips.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Now, Angel, where is Maniac?" Shadow whispered.

I squeezed him tight, so happy that everything was ok, "He was at my house trying to talk to me before I left. But I snuck out back, I didn't want to see him." Shadow tensed before letting me go and heading to the door.

"Shadow, where are you going?" I questioned.

"I'm going to kill that greasy son of a wench, for putting his filthy hands on you." He hissed.

My heart stuttered at his cold tone, "Shadow, you can't be serious. Everything is ok now, i took care of it." I replied, shaking my head.

He turned to me, and I blanched at his stone cold face that was void of emotion. "Watch me." He venomously stated. My eyes widened at the pure murder that shone in his eyes, before he was gone in a flash.

I cursed, my mind going blank for a moment. I had told Maniac I wouldn't stop Shadow if he found out, but Shadow looked like he was really going to kill him. I had no doubt in my mind Shadow might go to far in this rage filled state, I knew what rage could do to a person. I couldn't let him do this, I had to stop him!

I tossed the cooler and bag to the side, intent on following him, when I heard some glass shatter. I turned my head seeing the cooler had bumped against the table and all the items had spilled off. I turned back to follow Shadow, I would clean it up later. But at my first step my foot hit something that skidded across the floor and hit the door frame.

I frowned at the tiny black box, before picking it up. It must have fallen off the table. It must have been upside down because the top fell off and a small cushion as well. I bent to pick up the items, going to stuff them back in the box. I flipped the cushion to place it inside only to gasp and drop it, Maniacs impending doom forgotten.

It was a engagement ring. A beautifully designed engagement ring. It had a oval diamond set in the center of the white gold band, three small rubies lining each side of it. I gently touched it. It was perfect. Shadow was going to propose, he wanted to marry me. I looked away from the ring, out the door where Shadow had disappeared. And I remembered what was going on. "Sweet holly berries." I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors note, Hey guys, so this chapter is overdue I know. But I have good news, I will be updating more often than usual after this month. I will have more time to set aside for writing, and I'm excited to start. I hope you all have a great Easter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 15

Jennifer's pov

I rushed to Sonics house, hoping that Manic had went back there. After the shock of finding that ring, I was struggling to think clearly. After placing the box back, I had tried to figure out what to do. If I didn't find Manic before Shadow... well, I didn't really want Manic to be turned into pulp. I also didn't think Shadow would kill him, but fists would fly, and possibly a whole lot of other things. Like words, kicks, or even furniture.

And honestly I also wasn't sure what Sonic would do once he found out. But If Shadow beat up his brother, Sonic would most likely be furious. I didn't want this whole thing to create even more conflict. And no matter what Shadow said, I knew he and Sonic were good friends. I don't want this to come between them.

I had to stop Shadows from doing something he regretted. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away, focusing on my plan. Surely Manic wasn't still at my house. It had been nearly a hour since I left him at there. So, I hoped he went back to Sonics, instead of going to his home, or worse, still at mine.

I didn't know where Manic lived, but even if he wasn't at Sonics I could get his address from the speed demon himself. And if Manic was there, that would give me just the head start I needed. I could explain, and give Manic a chance to lay low until Shadow had calmed. At least that's what I hoped.

I sighed when Sonics house finally appeared in my vision. I poured on the speed, nearly crashing into the door in my hurry. I banged on the door, not even bothering with polite knocking. "Sonic! Open the door it's Jennifer!" I hollered between knocks.

Thudding footsteps sounded from inside, and then the door was opened, Sonics startled face staring back at me. I quickly shouldered past him, rushing around the house. It would be faster then having to ask and probably explain the whole story before I would get a answer.

"Geez, where's the fire?!" I heard Sonic call.

"Manic!?" I yelled, glancing in the living room and hall bathroom, then I saw him digging in Sonics fridge. I sighed in relief before glaring at Manic who turned to me in confusion, a apple in his mouth. "You!" I hissed my own anger coming back at seeing his face, "You caused this mess, This is all your fault!"

He quickly backed up raising a brow, "Um, Jen please don't do anything rash. I am so sorry, what I did was stupid." Sonic had entered the kitchen at this point, looking confused and beyond curious, but staying quiet as he watched our fight pan out.

I nodded at Manics declaration, "You bet your fanny pack it was stupid!" I huffed and folded my arms with a growl. Glancing at the watch on my wrist, I figured I could scold him a bit without worry. "I trusted you Manic, I was really starting to like you, but as a FRIEND. I'm with Shadow, and always will be. Besides that, I'm not even here for apologies." I spat.

"Look, I get that you're not ready to forgive me or anything. What I did...ugh, I'm really not the smartest guy at the best of times, and I can be incredibly selfish. I wasn't thinking about your feelings, and how your with Shadow. I've just been...lonely. And then after my brother found Amy." He paused for a moment.

"Well, when he finally started dating Amy, I saw how happy they were. I just wanted what they had, I've...um never even really dated a whole lot. And when I first met you, you were just so amazing. I see now that I was only seeing what I wanted to see, you never really showed any interest in me romantically." Manic didn't look at me the whole time he spoke, keeping his eyes glued to the floor and even blushing a bit.

"I just want you to know I'm truly sorry, for everything. The flirting, the teasing...the kiss." He continued, clenching his fists at the end of his sentence.

My heart ached a bit at this. I knew loneliness well from my human life. What little I could remember of it. However, that didn't make what he did right, and I wasn't ready to forgive just yet.

"Wait a min...Kiss? YOU KISSED JENNIFER?!" Sonic yelled.

Manic ignored Sonics outburst, "If you never want to talk to me again I'll understand. But can we maybe start over, just be friends?" He slowly said, glancing up at me.

I didn't say anything for a moment, what could I say? I had no answer for him right now, my feelings were too muddled. I shook my head, dismissing the whole conversation, "Manic, I didn't come here to talk. I came here to warn you."

This wasn't the right time to talk things over, I had no words to reassure him at this point anyway. I felt a bit bad when he flinched at my words, but I clinched my jaw because he did kinda deserve it. I was just about to explain, when Manic was shoved by a furious Sonic.

"What the heck Manic! Do you have a death wish, because Shadows gonna kill you! And I don't even know if I want to stop him." Sonic emphasized his words with a sharp poke to Manics chest.

Manics eyes darkened, "Hey bro, I know what I did. And Shadow doesn't know, Jennifer said she wasn't going to tell him. Besides that even if he did know, I would take whatevers comin. I know I messed up." He muttered, before shoving his hand into his fanny pack, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Sonic scoffed, "You messed up? I swear, I should take a swing at you myself. Jennifer's my friend, and now you've gotten her into a right fine mess. You want her to keep this from Shadow? How do ya think that would go over for her, huh? You already went and kissed her. You wanna throw making her lie to her boyfriend in the mix too?" Sonic hissed shoving Manic again.

Manic snarled, "I'm not making her do anything, she's a big girl dude. Besides this is between me and Jennifer!"

"Hey, your wrong!" I spoke up, "This isn't just between me and you anymore, Shadow..." I trailed off with a huff as I tried to cut into the conversation, only to be ignored.

"You're a idiot Manic, how did this even happen? Did you force her to kiss you?! Because I know she wouldn't have done it on her own!" Sonic grilled.

Manic looked furious, "I would never do that to any woman! It was a mistake, I thought she was leaning in to kiss me, but she was really just trying to hear me better since I was talking so low! I got caught up, and made a mistake. But I'm tryin to fix it!"

Sonic scoffed, "Oh really? If you had any guts at all, you would tell Shadow yourself. Not keep it a secret to damage Jennifer's relationship with him. But then I guess you never had any guts, huh bro? I'm always cleaning up your messes."

I shook my head, "Sonic, that was uncalled for." I mumbled, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. Why was Sonic getting so angry? I thought he might get upset, but not like this.

Manic clenched his fists, his nostrils flaring. "At least I had the guts to try, instead of stringing someone along for Years. Breaking their heart several times before finally even giving them a chance." He spat back.

"Manic!" I yelled, my own anger flaring now at his cruel words.

Sonic looked gob smacked at Manic who looked shocked himself, before frowning. He then turned his back to his brother, and faced me. I watched as his eyes scrunched up, and his mouth twisted into a scowl, his hands shaking. I took a step back as his fur suddenly changed, turning a Inky black-blue color.

I gasped, and I heard Manic give a shocked yell. Suddenly, his fur was back to its normal aqua blue, and the shaking had ceased. I blinked rapidly, did that just happen?

"You..., you don't know anything. Keep your nose out of things you don't understand." Sonic muttered. Sonic then sagged a bit, looking exhausted.

Manic frowned, all the anger slipping out of him, "Sonic, I didn't mean that. I was just mad..."

My eyes flashed to Sonic as he suddenly tensed up again, "I hope you have what it takes to face the ultimate life form Manic, because I'm not gonna stick around to bail you out. Now get out of my freaking house." Sonic growled.

"Sonic, you can't just.." I started to mutter. I tried to get him to calm down, as I knew he would regret those words later. But he continued storming out of the kitchen, without another word. Manic clenched his fists, glaring at his brothers back, but I saw the grief in his eyes.

"Manic." I called making his eyes flicker to mine. "Shadow knows. He's looking for you, he wants to...well he said this, but I know he doesn't mean it. But he said he wants to kill you. And I don't know if that just means a supreme butt kicking in guy language, or..." I trailed off, not actually believing Shadow wished Manic dead.

Manic just shook his head, "Let em come. He can't hurt me." He muttered.

My jaw came unhinged, "Wh...what?" I sputtered.

Manic glared at the floor, "I'll take whatever he wants to give me, I messed up. And I'm not running away." He then turned and stomped away.

"Manic, you can't just leave. We need to talk about this." I ground out through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe how he was acting, first with Sonic and now he was just going half cocked into a fight with Shadow? Shadow would destroy him.

Manic ignored me, and I growled lowly. "Manic! I don't want to see you hurt." I snapped. He stopped for a moment, glancing at me from behind his shoulder.

"I'm still mad. But I don't want you to be hurt, ok?" I huffed. I saw his lips twitch, but then his expression went blank once more.

And then he left through the back door, slamming it behind him. I snarled, my blood broiling at his treatment, "Fine, you deserve everything that's coming to you anyway. I don't know why I even tried to help!" I screamed.

I stood there for a moment, my foot tapping on the ground. "Now what?" I muttered. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, I hated losing my temper.

"Jennifer?" A small voice called. I jumped a bit, turning to see Tails holding what looked like a giant egg.

"Hey Tails." I smiled gently.

His eyes flashed to the back door before asking, "So Manic kissed you?"

Letting my shoulders slump I huffed, "Yes. And I suppose you heard everything?"

Tails looked at me with sympathy, before replying. " Yeah. Are you ok?"

I shrugged, "If anyone needs sympathy Tails, it's Manic. He apparently wants to die." I pointed to the door that Manic had left from.

Tails let out a snicker, "Shadow won't hurt him."

I gave him a unimpressed look. "Too much." He quickly added.

I nodded to the egg in Tails hand, "What's that?" I asked, hoping for a change in subject. I was tired of drama today.

Tails looked down, "Oh um, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. So I asked Sonic to help me get you a gift."

"Helping you?" I laughed, "Don't you mean traumatizing you even more, by almost choking to death?" I joked.

Tails laughed, "No, you really did help me Jen. And I, well I wanted to get you something special." He handed me the egg gently.

Taking it from him I examined it, not sure what type of egg it was. I had never seen anything like it. It was dark red in color, and about the size of a ostrich egg from earth. Maybe a bit bigger even. I was not yet familiar with all the different foods on Mobius. Most were the same as earth, but there were lots of exceptions.

"Uhm, thanks Tails. You'll have to show me how to cook it up. Is it some sort of delicacy here?" I asked, tilting it this way and that. Glancing up I saw Tails looked horrified.

"No!" He sputtered shaking his hand at me. "You don't cook it, it's not food! It's a chao egg!"

I glanced at the egg in horror, "You mean there's a _chao_ in there!?" I yelled.

Tails nodded frantically, "Yes, I thought you would want one as a pet!"

I cradled the egg to my chest, "Sweet singing harpies, and I wanted to cook it! I'm so sorry unborn chao!" I hollered.

Tails shook his head at my antics, "You don't know what Chao eggs are?" He asked.

"I've never seen one before, I didn't even know they came from eggs." I replied while looking at said egg. "So a Chao will pop out of here one day? How do I take care of it? Do I help it hatch, keep it warm?" I asked, becoming excited.

Tails grinned, noticing my excitement. "Just keep it in a stable place, and give it some love everyday. And one day it will hatch. Then you feed it chao fruit, until it gets older. After that, you can give it other foods." Tails explained.

I grinned widely, "This is so awesome, thank you!"

Tails handed me a book, "Here you'll need this too. It will help with any questions you might have."

I shuffled my Chao egg to one arm taking the small book. "Concerning Chao?" I read out loud.

"Yes, that book will tell you all about Chao, from how to care for them, the different types, their origin." Tails listed off.

"There are different types?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Cream has a original neutral Chao, while that one will be a red Chao. Whether it's neutral, hero, or dark though will be entirely up to you. Along with the other five abilities it could possibly get."

"Wait what?" I asked, confused.

"Just read the book." Tails laughed. I gently tapped the egg with my fingers, and I tilted the book open skimming through a page.

"This is so cool Tails, thank you so much!" I said with a thankful smile. I was really excited about this, I was gonna have a Chao! I looked back to the door Manic had vanished through, and sighed deeply.

I handed the book back to Tails but kept my new egg. "I've got to go and try talking to him." I muttered.

Tails rose a brow at me, his eyes flashing to the door. "Maybe you should just leave it Jen." He pointed out.

I shrugged, "I just don't really want to leave it like this, you know what I mean? Besides, Shadows still looking for him, and in Manics state he will only make things worse."

Tails looked wary, "Do what you think is best then. I'm going to try and talk to Sonic."

I nodded, "Good luck, I've never seen him so angry." I mumbled.

Tails grimaced, "Yeah, I think we are just all on edge." Tails looked down at his stump sadly, "There's been a lot going on."

I felt a pang in my heart, "Are you ok Tails?"

He looked up with a small smile, "Yeah. I'm good, you take care of Manic. I'm going to talk to my brother."

I smiled gently back at him, "Ok. Wish me luck." Tails nodded and left the room tossing a good luck over his shoulder as he went.

I stood there for a moment longer, before letting out a sigh. I headed over to the back door with some reluctance, what would I even say? Ruffling my hair and giving a snarl of frustration, I lingered in the kitchen unsure of how to proceed. A sudden pounding rang through the house.

I jumped, startled by the sharp noise, when again three loud bangs sounded. I peeked my head out the door, my whole body tense. Who was pounding at Sonics door like that? Walking quickly, I met Sonic and Tails at the front door.

They were tense as well, only glancing at me when I appeared. The door shook with the next series of knocks, and my right palm lit up with sparks. Sonic nodded at me, and I formed the sparks into a bolt ready to throw.

Sonic then went up to the door, and without any hesitation whipped it open. My body froze, and my powers disappeared upon seeing the figure in the doorway. Shadow loomed in the twilight, eyes filled with emotion.

Sparing me with only a slight confused glance, his eyes snapped back to Sonic. "Where is he." He ground out.

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. A chill went down my spine at his tone. Manic was so dead. "Sweet mercy." I muttered. This day was just getting better and better.

Sonic rose a brow, "Where's who buddy?" Sonic shot me sideways glance at Shadows responding snarl.

I tilted my head down just a bit, and Sonics eyes then flashed to the kitchen. He wanted me to go to Manic? And do what pray tell? Manic wouldn't listen to me, and I thought Sonic didn't care about what happened. His eyes snapped to me and back to the kitchen again, I nodded just slightly.

"I'll do what I can." I mouthed. Luckily Shadow was glaring at Tails and missed the exchange.

"I know one of you knows. And I'm sure Jennifer informed you of the situation. So you know I have full rights to have a personal discussion with that rock band wanna be." Shadow stated while folding his arms.

Sonic looked away, "Yeah, normally in a situation like this I wouldn't hesitate to help you out buddy. But ya see, your talking about my bro here, and uh wanting to kill him. So I can't really, in good conscious anyway, help you out here."

Shadow looked furious, "Sonic, I don't have the patience to do this back and forth game with you right now. Besides that, I wouldn't kill him, just teach him a hard lesson. I'm almost appalled you would think that of me."

Shadows attention was all on Sonic, I slowly walked backwards disappearing into the kitchen. I sighed in relief, breaking into a small grin. I knew Shadow would never, but still I didn't want to see a fight break out between them.

Manic might not die, but he would not be getting out of this with just some scrapes and bruises. I had seen those boys fight before, Knuckles and Sonic got into a scrap once and each ended up with concussions, a broken nose for Knuckles, and enough cuts and bruises to make any nurse groan at the sight.

I went out the back door and was met with the sight of Manic sitting in a small gazebo smoking. I patted my Chao egg, using my speed to zoom over and stopping right in front of his face.

His eyes went big and he almost inhaled his cigarette, "Holy cow!" He stuttered, whipping backwards.

I let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, not sorry." I said.

He glared, "Oh my gosh... light!"

I tilted my head, "Excuse me, what did you just call me?" I asked.

His face fell, "Crud, sorry. I meant Jennifer." He muttered.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "Look, Manic you were a good friend. I would like us to be friends again, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive you instantly. Because I am still upset, I just need a little time to forgive and forget." I explained.

Manics face lit up a bit, "I understand, it's all I could hope for. I am sorry Jennifer. Man I really messed up, I shouldn't have said all those things to Sonic."

I nodded, "You shouldn't have. But he also shouldn't have said things to you either." I gently said.

Manic took a deep drag on his cig, "Let me guess, Shadows here?" He questioned.

I blinked in surprise, "How in the world?"

Manic smirked though his eyes were dull, "I can see him stalking towards us." I froze, looking behind me to see that Manic was telling the truth.

Sonic watched from the doorway, looking torn but then he turned and went inside. Shadow looked very angry, and I looked back at Manic to see him putting out his cigarette before flicking it to the ground.

"Shadow..." I muttered before going silent at Manic shaking his head at me slowly. I shut my mouth pursing my lips, but nodded. This was for them to work out, much as I hated it. So I stood back and with a heavy heart I watched the scene unfold.

 _Aaaaand cliffhanger! Sorry for doing this, but the next chapter will be out soon I promise. Hope you all enjoyed and leave a review telling me what you think, and also tell me, what do you guys think of Manic so far? See you guys in the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Welcome?

Happy Memorial day guys! I hope you all had a great 3 day weekend, and I hope this new chapter ends it on a good note. Enjoy!

?

Victory. The word slid around in my mind, so deliciously tempting. I was at the edge of my seat, watching the screen in front of me with interest. I watched as Scourge ran down streets, stealthily swerving around people. Wind swirled around the oblivious mobians, but they gave no thought to it, thinking it a mere random gust.

I smirked, Scourge was actually mission taking this seriously. Of course I supposed anyone would, if threatened to be tortured if they failed. I chuckled as I remembered his face as I described just how I would do it too. The disgust, the fear, I relished those expressions. But this mission was so simple, he shouldn't have much to fear.

One would have to be an imbecile to fail at this small request. All he had to do was steal the chaos emerald from that sultry looking bat. Oh, they thought they could hide the emeralds away, scatter them between their pathetic team mates. As if it would keep them safe...the fools.

After tinkering with the Doctors simple machine that he had built long ago to find the emeralds. I was able to upgrade the radar to scan up to a 500 mile radius. And lo and behold, it had immediately found a emerald in the city. And three others as well, one was in the castle, another with Sonic. And finally the one that Shadow carried.

I had yet to find the other three. But no matter, it was only a matter of time before they were mine. As of right now, I only needed one to make my next phase work. And while I really didn't want such a important mission done by the green idiot, Scourge was my only option at this point.

I couldn't use the overweight human's pathetic robots. And I certainly was not going to use my creatures. They were...imperative to my plan. My lips twitched into a smirk as I thought of my lovely creations. They were beautiful, the science for them was incredible.

They would be the key to my victory in this battle. Those hero's wouldn't even know what hit them. My dark thoughts of death and destruction were interrupted by Scourges voice crackling through my ear piece. **_"Don't look like anyone's home boss. Should be a in and out job."_**

I sighed heavily, "Tell me something interesting you fool. I care not for your pitiful observations, just tell me when you have that gem!" My voice ended in a snarl, and I rolled my eyes.

He gave a startled reply, **_"Uh, Yes boss."_**

I nearly smiled at this, long gone was the unpredictable and rude Scourge. He was under my rule now, and he was learning. I did not tolerate back talk, nor did I like carelessness. I quietly observed as he went up to the bats dark house, it did seem as if nobody was home. That was good, even Scourge couldn't mess this up now.

I scratched my chin as I watched him pick the lock, practically grinding my teeth with impatience. My hands clenched as he went inside, I could not see any farther then the door. I had no cameras that I could access in the bats home. I had hacked into the small city's security system, using security cameras and the like to watch Scourge.

I took a deep breath, and calmly clasped my hands together. I looked at my entwined fingers, and a smirk crept upon my lips. Soon, I would have that emerald, and then... I shivered in delight, oh it was almost too good to even think about.

I watched the empty doorway, and sighed "What is that fool doing?" Flexing my thumb, I heard more than felt the small joint crack. I began to flex my fingers, listening to the resounding pops, my slight boredom disappearing.

Suddenly, alarms rang out into the street and blasting into my ear com. I winced at the sharp noise, before slamming my hand into the desk with a growl. "You insufferable stumbling buffoon! What have you done?"

I listened carefully as I heard Scourge scream a curse, and then a large clatter over the shrill alarm. I stood up as a flash of green whip across the screen. However it was followed by a flurry of wings. I quickly switched the camera, and snarled at the sight before me. "You let the bat see you?!" I yelled into the ear piece.

 _ **"She just flew in the room! She must have just came home, because she looked surprised. But now she's madder then a wet cat!"**_

I shouted a string of curses. I should have known Scourge was only a failure. I scoffed in disgust, I should let the bat have him.

 _ **"Boss, I grabbed the emerald, but she's catching up somehow. I can't run full speed in this city, I'm too boxed in!"**_

I turned away from the screen, grabbing a map. I couldn't let the bat catch him, I needed that jewel. Studying it quickly, I glanced up to analyze where they were. "Left." I ordered. I watched as Scourge swirled into a ally way, the bat following close behind, rage twisting her features.

"Jump over this wall, take a left and then go right." I demanded. Scourge quickly saw what I was talking about, and crouched a bit before leaping over. He followed my directions, and the bat fell behind.

"Swirve into the ally on your right, and once you get to the end there should be a building with a window you can go through. If you time it correctly, you'll be able to get it open and inside before she turns the corner." I spoke quickly. I saw Scourge scowl on the screen, before he did as ordered.

He made it to the window, throwing it open. I held my breath, the bat was almost upon him! He dove inside and I saw a hand come up and shove the window closed. The bat whirled around the corner, a snarl set on her face. She stood struck for a moment, surprise clouding her features. She looked up and down the ally, then her eyes locked on the lone window.

"Your not done just yet. Get out of there, use the side door, it will take you to a main street. Lose your jacket and glasses, use your woven bracelet to tie your quills back. Mingle with a crowd, you won't be able to lose her in such a tight place if your running."

 _ **"Got it, I found some clothes in this dresser too. What do I do if this doesn't work?"**_

"It will work, she expects you to run. She won't suspect you'll stay right under her nose. Nevertheless try to blend as much as possible, your stupid bright green pelt might just ruin this plan." I growled.

 _ **"Gee, thanks boss."**_ Came his sarcastic reply.

I snarled at his sass, "Just get it done fool! Do not forget what I promised you should you fail! And don't even think you can run from me, because I guarantee when I do find you... You'll wish you had never been born." Silence crackled through the ear piece, and I smiled.

The bat was opening the window, slipping inside cautiously. I switched cameras, and watched as Scourge strode out of the side door. His quills were pulled tightly back, he had a long coat on with a blue shirt. And a pair of tight jeans that looked just a little too short.

He kept his glasses, only they were actually covering his eyes, not tilted up on his head like usual. His eyes flashed around as he slammed a baseball cap on his head, before they locked onto a group down the street.

He quickly stalked towards them and reached into his pocket, producing a cigarette. "Got a light?" He asked one, a female chipmunk.

She looked him up and down before smirking, "Sure handsome." She drawled.

Scourge chuckled as she passed him a lighter. He started up a flirty conversation, leaning against the building they stood beside angling himself away from the house he came from. Soon I observed as the bat came into view, she glared up and down the street before looking at the group.

I watched, my whole body tense as she peered at the group, pursing her lips. The chipmunk let out a loud laugh as Scourge waved his hand while talking. Another had joined the conversation, a large bear, who was grinning at whatever Scourge had said.

The bat scowled before looking down the street once more, she then darted to the right and began jogging down the sidewalk. I sighed in relief, "She fell for it. Return at once, I want that emerald in my own hands."

I then shut down the cameras and ear piece without waiting for Scourges reply. I walked out of the room, heading to the lab. Robotnik was there, working on something. I rose a brow, he was supposed to be fixing the defense systems.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarled.

He jumped, nearly falling from his chair, before spinning to face me. "Sir, I..." he stammered. I stalked up to him, looking around his rather large belly my eyes narrowed.

Part of a machine lay before me, what it was supposed to be I did not know, It looked only like scrap. "What is this?" I questioned.

Robotnik was sweating, and his hands twitched "It, ah well, its only a prototype." He stumbled.

I glowered at the pile of metal, "A prototype of what?"

He gestured to the defense systems on the far left, before launching into a explanation. "You wanted me to fix them, well this is a new addition. If it works correctly, then it will be able to detect moving body mass if big enough. Sort of like a heat sensor."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Fine, carry on. I'll be working on the creatures. They are almost ready, just a few more test runs. Do not disturb me."

Robotnik turned back to his project nodding, "Yes sir."

I left him to his devices, walking over to a mass of computers and massive screens. Booting the system up, I launched the training program. The middle screen lit up, and showed a large room. I twisted a knob and watched at a cell door opened up, revealing a terrified looking rabbit mobian.

His head snapped up and he quickly got up from his sitting position. Pressing a button, I began speaking into a microphone, my voice echoing through the room. "Step out of the cell, Mr. Bunch."

He looked around the empty room wildly, "Who's there?! Where am I?"

I rolled my eyes before ordering, "I said, step out of the cell!" He jumped at my shout, before stepping cautiously out.

He looked around warily, "Who are you, how do you know my name? What am I doing here?"

I sighed as I clicked a few keys, and flicked switches. "You're here Mr. Bunch, because I needed a few test subjects. And you just happened to be unlucky enough to be chosen."

He began walking around, his breathing fast and panicked as he looked for a way out. "Hey, just let me out ok? I won't tell anyone you did this. I don't even know who you are!"

A small smile crept across my face, as I chuckled. "Now now, do calm down Mr. Bunch. This won't take long. Just stand there, and try not to scream so much." I pressed one last button, and one of the walls opened, my creatures standing on the other side.

The rabbit looked on in shock, slowly backing away. The creatures sniffed the air, before lowering into a crouch unearthly growls coming from their chests.

I softy continued, "The screaming always gives me a headache."

The creatures launched forward as the weaponless mobian screamed and turned to run. But it was all for naught as my creations worked in sync, they quickly cut him off and surrounded him.

And I watched as they worked swiftly, and in sync, their motions fluent. I smiled, they were learning. The screams died as my creatures finished, and I watched with glee as they lined up perfectly, waiting for my next order. I laid my hands on the table, before laughter tumbled from my lips, "Perfect." I closed my eyes a large smile slid across my lips. Soon, all would be mine.

Shadows pov

I walked out the backdoor of Sonics house, my anger only amplified by annoyance from Sonics behavior. What right did he have to try and stop me from confronting his idiotic brother? Especially after what he did. And under such a flimsy excuse too _, "Oh Shadow, I can't let you kill my brother!"_ I mocked inside my head.

I scoffed, how pathetic. Honestly, I was not the person I once was, maybe before I would have...but not now. My eyes scanned the back yard, and I saw Manic sitting in the gazebo...with...Jennifer? Rage filled me, how dare he? And what was Jennifer doing with him?

"On second thought, he should die." I snarled. My fists clenched as I tried to hold my cool, and I began stomping over. I saw him glance at me and say something to Jennifer letting out a smirk as he did. I snapped. In one second I was across the yard and in Manic face, I saw surprise flash in his eyes before I slammed my fist into his jaw.

"Who do you think you are?!" I yelled as I hit him again. He stumbled back, putting up his hands in defense.

He opened his mouth to say something, "I'm!" I cut him off with a well aimed punch to his eye. He grunted in pain, tripping over the gazebo rail and flipping over it. I heard him groan as he hit the ground, and I quickly hopped over.

I pulled him up by his jacket collar making him face me, "You think you can just waltz in, all full of yourself, and take my girl?" I hissed. I jerked him a little, "You think you can kiss her without her consent?!" I yelled.

I reared back to hit him once more, when Jennifer yelled my name. I froze, slowly looking over my shoulder at her. Her posture was tense and she looked worried, "Shadow, that's enough. He's had enough." I glared, annoyance flooding through me. I turned away from her, looking back at Manic and frowning in disgust.

Manic stared back at me, the split lip I just gave him dripping blood down his chin. "Shadow I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding. I swear I never meant to hurt Jennifer. I made a mistake."

I pulled him closer untill we were almost nose to nose, "That's right you did. And do you know what?" I whispered keeping my gaze locked on his eyes. He slowly shook his head, meeting my gaze.

"Your not going to **EVER** , make another mistake like that again. Or this little interaction, will seem like a friendly chat compared to what I will bring down on you." I growled. He pulled back as far as I would allow looking more then a little disturbed.

I quickly pulled him back, "Stay away from her. Do you understand? You make one false move, if you so much as look at her wrong, _I will be there_." I then threw him down, and swiftly turned around stomping away.

"Let's go Jennifer." I internally winced as I heard my demanding tone, then when I didn't hear her follow my heart clenched, would she come with me? Or was she thinking about staying with that rock star wanna be? I refused to turn around as I kept on walking, but my body relaxed when I heard her start to follow me.

We left quickly, and the walk home was silent. We had walked for a while when I heard Jennifer sigh. "Shadow. Are you ok?" I slowed glancing at Jennifers face, she looked worried.

I huffed a bit, "Yeah I'm fine." Truthfully I was still angry, even after beating Manics face in. I had taken care of the situation, but now I felt sort of sick.

Jennifer let out a even bigger sigh, "Shadow. Talk to me."

I stopped walking completely and faced her. "Look, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm angry, and...never mind just forget it."

I started walking again when I felt Jennifer grab my arm forcing me to stop. "Shadow. It's ok. You can talk to me."

I hesitated, before letting my shoulders slump a bit. "I just feel angry, and sick, and like I want to go back there and kick Manics butt all over again for what he did."

Jennifer cocked her head as she listened, "You took care of it Shadow. It's over, everything will go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be in our lives." She attempted to joke.

I smirked, "So your ok? I saw the way you looked at me. When you told me to stop."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid of you if that's what your thinking, you doof. You did what you thought was best, and I'm certainly not going to tell you what to do. You're a grown man."

I felt a bit better from her words, giving her a little smile. She reached for my hand, "And honestly? Now that I think about it, you landing that first punch was actually kinda sexy." She admitted with a blush.

My eyes widened and I shook my head with a smile, "Really? I might have to get into a fight more often." I drawled pulling her close and kissing her softly.

She laughed, "Don't go and get a big head!"

I laughed with her my heavy feelings replaced with mirth. We continued walking, this time with smiles on our faces, the tension from before gone. And I then noticed for the first time Jennifers new egg.

"Where did you get the Chao egg?" I questioned.

She answered as she gave it a loving pat. "Tails gave it to me as a gift for helping him." She smiled at me, "I'm so excited to see it, I wonder when it will hatch."

I gave a smirk back, "Spunky will be jealous."

She frowned, " Well monkey spit. I didn't think of that. Anyway, I don't think she will be jealous, she will probably love the little thing to death. She seems to enjoy playing with Cheese, when Cream watches her. Besides I have plenty of love to go around."

I chuckled, "You better, or else I might start feeling lonely."

"I have plenty of love for you and Spunky." She confirmed with a small smile.

I gave a smirk as she took my hand, and we turned down the forest path to her house. We soon reached her door, and she yawned as she unlocked the door. I followed her inside and watched as she locked the door back up, and then found a spot to set down her egg.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" She asked glancing at me.

"Sure, I don't have to work tomorrow. Do you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's just a half day. I get to read to the kids tomorrow."

"That's great, I know you enjoy that." I replied.

"Yeah, I've always loved kids. Anyway, I probably need to get some sleep." She said.

I nodded, "I might stay up for a bit. By the way, are the spare blankets in the same place?"

"Yeah, though I switched them to the top self in my closet." She told me.

"Got it." I replied going to get them. But before I completely left the room a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Jen." I called.

She looked up at me from where she was pulling out the sofa bed. "Yeah?"

"What were you and Manic talking about when I arrived?" I asked.

Her eyes widened a bit and she frowned a bit in thought. "He was apologizing to me, and we were trying to talk things through. He asked if we could be friends again too."

My brow furrowed at this information, "And what did you say?"

She shrugged, "I said that I wasn't ready to fully forgive him yet, but that I would try. And as for being friends, I did like hanging out with Manic but now after all this. Well, I just told him I needed time, and we'll play it by ear."

I frowned, "So your saying you might be friends again?"

She glanced up at me, "Would that bother you?"

I glared at the floor choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to forbid her, and I wouldn't say I understood if she did want to still hang out with that little slime. But I really did not want her to still be acquainted with him. "Yes." I simply answered.

She looked a bit saddened but didn't answer for a few moments. "I understand. And if it would really bother you, then I won't do so."

"Really?" I blurted surprised.

She snickered, "Am I so unreasonable? And while I think I would like to be friends with him again one day, it might not be best. Besides I don't want something like that to come between us."

I sighed giving a small smile, "Thank you."

She grinned back, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. She went back to readying the sofa bed, and I turned to grab the sheets. As I shut the closet door, I heard Jennifer suddenly yell out my name. Rushing to the living room, I was shocked to see a purple portal above Jen.

A figure suddenly flew out, and slammed into Jennifer, followed by a second who landed more gracefully on their feet. The portal disappeared, and I was shocked beyond belief. Jennifer groaned, pushing away the person who landed on her.

"What is blue blazes is going on? Why do all the weird people want to break into my house?!" She griped pulling herself up.

I didn't answer her, instead two names slipped out from my lips. "Silver... and Blaze?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, Flashbacks and catch ups.

 _Authors note, Hey guys...been a while huh? So life has been keeping me busy, a lot has been going on and I haven't had as much time to work on this as I would have liked. But, still I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I apologize for the long wait. Also, this gets a little AU towards the main cannon storys towards the end. Nothing very major, just some things I wanted to mix up. Some of you might not even notice. But anyway, hope you enjoy and also tell me how you guys summers went, is anyone ready for winter? I know I am. As always I own nothing but my OC, and leave a review telling me your thoughts. I love to hear feedback._

Eggmans POV

"Red, blue, brown...connect yellow with orange. The blue goes with red...and brown?" I muttered to myself as I fiddled with the wires my eyes narrowed in concentration. I grabbed the brown wire and twisted it around the blue and red. Glancing at the console as I did so...I cursed when it remained black.

I wiggled the yellow, and growled as I twisted it around another black wire. I yelped as it gave a loud pop, and I felt a electric current shoot up my hand into my chest and head. Then back down the other side making me clench my teeth at the sensation. My head felt like it was pulsing, and the white-hot current burned.

I jerked my arm back, my body buzzing and prickling. "Blasted machine!" I yelled. I glared at the torn apart security system I had been trying to fix for nearly six hours, and threw down my screw driver in a fit of rage. Giving the infernal thing a good kick I turned and surveyed the damage to my hand.

My middle and ring finger were singed black, the skin nearly raw. I hissed as I prodded the edges of the burns, they needed treatment now. They looked nearly third degree, and I had nothing to treat it with.

I scowled deeply, grabbing the edge on my shirt and ripping a small section from it. Wrapping my injured fingers in the semi clean cloth, I gritted my teeth at the painful burning. I looked at my painfully amateur job, and gave a huff.

"Confound it all." I muttered, I would be extremely lucky if they didn't become infected, but sadly it was the best I could do. There were no medical kits anymore, and I dared not ask for medical care. The master was testy enough already, his plans were not going as smoothly as planned.

He had been fairly happy after Scourge had stolen the chaos emerald from Rouge. But things had taken a unexpected turn when that was not all he brought back. My eyes flashed to the corner where a young fox girl sat working, her leg attached to a shackle and chain that extended to the wall.

I narrowed my eyes at her, she seemed no older than 14 maybe 15. She seemed perfectly content ignoring me, paying no attention to my previous fit or rage. She worked diligently, and silently, on a piece of simple equipment I gave her to repair. I had found that she had some knowledge of machines, and their inner workings.

Not much, but enough to keep her alive for a while longer. The master had tried to kill her, but I suggested she could help me instead...I honestly didn't know why. I remembered when Scouge first brought her, she seemed interesting from the start...

 __ _ **Flashback**_

 _"Where is that worthless slacker?! I swear to all I will destroy him if he lost that emerald."_

 _I watched the master pace back and forth aggressively, while waving his arms about in violent waves while speaking. I wisely kept silent, keeping my head bowed and nearly praying for Scourge to hurry up before the master took his anger out on me. A strong breeze flew in, and Scourge was suddenly standing next to me._

 _He was sweating, looked very pale, and he was carrying a dark red, and very irritated mobian fox. She was slapping, and kicking, her lips pulled back and exposing her canines in a harsh growl. The masters head snapped up, a firm glare burning holes into Scourge. "What is that." He snarled._

 _Scourge winced, "I can explain. Ya see, she uh, well, she saw me on the way back. And since", he was cut off suddenly when the girl caught a lucky hit. (Quit it you crazy chick!) "Since I was kinda short on time, and didn't want that bat on my tail again...well I just brought her back."_

 _He dropped the fox to the floor, and she huffed. She lifted her head up to look around, her eyes stopping on me for a moment. Her eyes were a dark blue, and they sparked with anger, mistrust, and...curiosity? The girls attention was stolen away when Scourge lightly kicked her, still talking to the master._

 _Her eyes widened with anger, and with a snarl she suddenly launched herself at his leg latching on...with her teeth. Scourge froze in shock for a second, then let out a howl stumbling backwards. My lips quivered, and I almost screamed in laughter before catching myself and letting out a strangled gurgle._

 _The masters nose curled, looking at the scene with disgust. Scourge kicked at the girl with his free leg, but to her credit she held firm for a few moments before getting knocked away. I rose a eyebrow at Scourges furious expression, as he glared at the fox. "You little!" He spat reaching for her in anger._

 _The fox glared right back, a loud snarl ripping from her as she crouched low to the ground before launching herself right at Scourge. He was more prepared this time, and he managed to grab her shoulders, stopping her from body slamming him._

 _But it seemed the fox was anticipating his move, and she brought her legs up and out, slamming them into Scourges chest. He let out a grunt, his grip loosened and the fox slipped from his grasp. She kicked him again this time in a spot that made even myself wince, and Scourge crumbled to the ground with a shriek._

 _She whirled around when the master suddenly let out a tiny chuckle. "My, my...what a interesting creature. No more then a wisp of a girl, and she takes out one of my men with little to no effort." He strode up to the fox who pulled her lips back, growling._

 _The master frowned, yanking a hand up and catching the girls throat, lifting her up with ease. The fox scrabbled at his hand in shock, her feet kicking at the air desperately. "Ah, not so feisty now hmm? He hummed. The girl gurgled, clawing at his arm now trying to free herself._

 _The master sighed, "You've lost my interest girl, and I've bothered with you far too long as is. I still have to deal with my...insufferable help." His voice dropped a few octaves at the end, and he sent a dark glare towards Scourge who winced. The girl was turning blue now, her eyes starting to bulge and her clawing was slowing._

 _I don't know why I did it. But her eyes flashed to me, and her eyes shone with rage. It confused me...she was not afraid to die? My curiosity burned, and a idea sparked in my brain. I would need a brave person, one I could easily manipulate, someone who was not afraid of death._

 _Maybe, it could just work...or it could be my own death. The girl was barely moving now, her eyes starting to flutter. I took the chance. "Wait." I called._

 _The masters eyes flashed to me, but he kept squeezing the last bit of life from the fox girl. "I could use her." I stated, my voice held firm._

 _He narrowed his eyes at me, "You what?"_

 _I swallowed, "I could teach her, she could be my assistant. I would get more work done."_

 _The master glared, his mouth twisting into a scowl. My body tensed, cursing myself as the silence dragged on. He suddenly dropped the girl, and she gasped her hands flying to her throat._

 _"Fine. You've got yourself a pet human, but if she causes trouble...you'll be held responsible." He snarled. He then turned to Scourge, "Take your pet to the labs, Scourge and I have business to discuss."_

 _I pulled the girl to feet, clamping my hand around her arm I was both relieved and stumped when she didn't fight me. I began leading her to the labs, glancing at her from time to time. She glared at everything, a very familiar permanent scowl on her lips._

 _"What's your name?" I broke the silence. Her eyes flashed to me for a moment, but she didn't speak and looked back forward. I sighed, already feeling regret over this decision._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

I shook my head to rid myself of the memories. I looked back to my hand, frowning at the sharp burning sensation, it felt aflame. Gritting my teeth, I reached over and picked up the thrown tool, getting back to work. A loud jangling sound turned my attention to the fox, who was getting up her eyes completely focused on my hand.

I rose a brow as her eyes flickered up to me for a second, only holding my gaze for a moment. She shuffled over as close as her restraints allowed, reaching a hand in my direction. Shock filled me, and I cautiously turned to fully face her, about a five-foot gap between us still. She tried to move closer still but her restraints pulled back, and she growled.

She then waved her hand at me with a huff of impatience, her eyes flaring with displeasure. I frowned, a bit confused. She had been here for nearly a week, and had not spoken nor given anyone the time of day. Of course I couldn't rightly blame her, after being kidnapped.

Not that I cared of course, but her behavior was irritating to me as she had shot down all my attempts so far to befriend her. And it was putting several dents in my escape plans. So this...was new. I slowly scooted to her, and carefully placed my hand in hers.

She unraveled my pathetic bandage, exposing the charred blackened skin. She dropped my hand, and suddenly went back to her corner, rummaging through some things. Coming back after a few moments, and grabbed my appendage smearing something on my fingers that burned and then numbed.

My mouth gaped open when I saw the tube she was holding. It was antibiotic cream, it had to be from the personal storage that was in the medical center. But how? Then I realized, she had to have swiped it when Scourge took her there to clean up on the first day.

It was the only place with a running shower besides my quarters, and the master had taken those for himself. She rewrapped the injury, and caught my gaze. She smirked at my shell shocked expression, and to my surprise she placed one finger to her lips.

Then handing me the cream, she turned and walked back to her corner getting back to work. I watched her for a few more moments, before curling my fingers around the tiny tube. I gave a grin as I began to work on the system again. All my previous doubts falling away. She would be perfect.

Jennifer's pov

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. It had been almost a week since I found the ring. And a week since everyone's realities were flipped upside down once again.

So time travel is apparently real, and a portal had opened up, (In my house!), and spat out two people. Blaze and Silver, who had come because their future was crumbling.

Because we, the heroes, failed at whatever huge event that was supposedly coming. And it would happen in a week, two tops. I sat up in bed as I remembered just how long and devastating that night had been.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Get off!" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the furry, white, and VERY heavy body on top of me. The person gave a groan, but made no move to get up. I pushed them off me with a grunt, "What the blue blazes is going on? Why do all the weird people want to break into my house!?" I griped._

 _I heard Shadow mumble something I didn't catch. I pulled myself up looking at the person who fell on top of me with a caustic glare. "Who the heck are you?" I spat letting my palms crackle with sparks._

 _The person shook his head with a low grunt, and looked up at me. "My name is Silver, and I am so so sorry I fell on..." his voice faded away as his gaze zeroed in on my hands that had electricity bouncing across the skin._

 _His eyes flashed to mine quickly, "You have powers?!" I took a step back at the excited tone of his voice. "Blaze come here!" He yelled out behind him, and I noticed there was another in my house._

 _A female cat was walking over, her mouth turned down in a heavy frown. Her eyes flashed to my hands and then to the silver hedgehog looking at me with awe. She glared at me and helped the hedgehog up with caution._

 _"Care to tell me who you both are?" I demanded, irked by her silence and glares._

 _"Jen, it's ok. I know them." Shadow appeared by my side, grabbing my hand. The cats eyes flashed to our entwined fingers, and how I relaxed, my sparks disappearing quickly to avoid shocking him._

 _The Silver hedgehog grabbed the cats arm tugging her to him, and whispering excitedly into her ear. She rolled her eyes at whatever he was saying and pulled away, "No." She said._

 _"Aw come on! Hey you, look I'm sorry for falling on you. But I've never seen anyone with powers sort of like mine and Blazes. Its sorta nice to see someone new, that's like us." The hedgehog explained excited._

 _I cocked a brow, glancing at Shadow who just looked annoyed. "Okaaaay." I drawled, getting more confused by the second. "Look, who are you two, and why are you here?"_

 _The cat stepped forward, holding out a hand, "Excuse us, my boyfriend gets overexcited. My name is Blaze, and he's Silver." She gestured behind her to the hedgehog who was still grinning at me._

 _"Boyfriend? Huh, I see the fire queen finally loosened up?" Shadow interjected with a smirk._

 _Blaze cocked a brow though irritation showed, "And the ultimate lifeform has clearly lost the ridiculous lone wolf act." She returned looking at our hands meaningfully._

 _Shadow just scoffed, pressing a kiss to my head with a chuckle. "Congratulations Shadow!" Silver spoke, a wide smile on his face._

 _"Now that pleasantries are out of the way, there's something much more serious we need to discuss." Shadows small smirk dropped at the cats tone, giving her a questioning look._

 _"The future is suddenly becoming a waste land. My people are being slaughtered in the streets, whole villages and towns being burned down in a single night. These, watery creatures have begun appearing, and they hold no mercy. Shadow, they are some of the strongest beings I've seen in a long time."_

 _Shadow exchanged a sharp look with me, how could this be? Water creatures? This was no coincidence, they had to be the same things we were up against right now. I didn't know how far these two had traveled into the past, but it had to be pretty far since the there was no current queen here. Only princess Sally, and she wasn't due to claim the throne for many years yet._

 _So how were they suddenly appearing in this future time? I could feel my head beginning to start spinning from all this, and the utter disbelief that time travel was actually real._

 _Blaze went on with her story, "They are ruled by a strange man or creature, one who hides his face. He calls himself the master." I narrowed my eyes at the name, grasping Shadows hand tighter._

 _She continued, "Shadow, we were able to calculate the time when all this could have started, and used the sol emeralds to send us here. But we only have this one chance..." she cut herself off her eyes filled with sorrow._

 _Silver placed a hand on her shoulder, his expression laced with pain the previous happiness long gone. "Blaze, why?" Shadow muttered._

 _Blazes expression suddenly darkened, "They killed everyone in their path, I had to watch helpless those creatures took over. And then leave when my people needed me most. This is our only chance to fix this. We cannot go back, there is only death waiting for us there now. Unless we can fix whatever went wrong."_

 _A long silence fell over the room before Shadow finally spoke. "Well I'm not sure how much help we can be. Because if that's true Blaze, then that means we have already failed once."_

 _My skin was crawling as Blaze told her story, I knew exactly what creatures she spoke of. And I had come to the same conclusion Shadow had, we had failed. And if we failed once...what's stopping it from happening again?_

 _ **Flashback over**_

Spunky snuggled against my legs, breaking me from my memories and snapping me back to the present. I suddenly felt ill and I got up from my bed with a heave rushing to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on my face, my hands trembling.

I shut off the water, and looked in the mirror at my dripping wet face. My eyes were wide with panic, and I was pale. I heard Spunkys nails clicking across the floor as she followed me. She appeared in the doorway with a small whine, looking at me curiosity in her gaze.

I sighed, hoping I hadn't woken Blaze as well. I had let her stay here, while Sonic had put up Silver. Everyone had been in low spirits since finding out, and we were struggling to come up with a plan. Sally had us attending meetings almost every day, bouncing ideas off each other.

So far we hadn't thought of anything, even with the new help we had from Blaze and Silver. They hadn't had anything new to tell us, we already knew of the creatures. And they had only heard rumors of this master, never actually facing him themselves. Apparently he would let his watery army do his dirty work, and always kept hidden.

We suspected Scourge, but Sonic didn't really think he fit the bill. And so we were back to square one. We were actually having another meeting in the morning. This one a bit more important, because Rouge had her emerald stolen from her just a couple of days ago.

She had come to a meeting in a flying rage, and told us the story of how she found Scourge stealing the emerald. She had attempted to track his down, but lost hope after being out nearly all night. So now we were even more concerned, and anxious about the current situations.

Spunky gave a soft whine, padding over to me and giving my leg a nuzzle. I gave Spunky a small smile, warmth filling me from her cute display. Before I looked back into the mirror, a bit of determination filling me. We couldn't fail this again. We just couldn't.


End file.
